DC
by sdaisy76
Summary: They met online and she fell in love. He stops responding after a few months but she never knew why. Bella needs a change in her life so she moves half way across the country, will she find him again in D.C. and get her happily ever after or was that few months all she has to hold onto? S.M. owns Twilight, I just have fun playing around with her toys :)
1. Chapter 1

Riley and I were married for seven years and together for 13. We got together our senior year of high school and have been together ever since. I was an only child and always took care of my mother then later my father when I moved in with him my junior year of high school so I wasn't much on having the typical teenage fun. I was too busy paying bills, cleaning house, cooking all the meals and of course school work. My dream was law school at Georgetown and become a district attorney. I was quiet, reserved, very few friends and always with my nose in a book. I wasn't beautiful, just plain old Bella. Brown hair, brown eyes, so pale I was teased as being albino. Why Riley wanted me was a mystery.

He was the most popular guy in school, quarterback of the football team, pitcher on the baseball team, team captain of the basketball team and the biggest goof-off in school. If there was a party, you could bet he would be there…toasted. The life of the party, it was all about fun with Riley.

We both groaned when we were paired together in biology as partners. He was a slacker and I was a prude. Who would have ever imagined we would end up falling in love. I helped him study and tutored him so he could stay eligible for his sports (eligible without the help of cheating). He helped me loosen up. We didn't go to that many parties when we started dating but we spent a lot of time alone partying. I was with him the first time I got drunk, first time I got high…he was all my firsts. He was exciting, our relationship was exciting. My school work suffered and I went from the top pick for valedictorian to barely graduating…but I was having "fun". While having all this fun, I pissed away my chance for Georgetown and law school. Hell, we had partied so much, I wasn't able to afford junior college, straight to work for us because we made the decision to run to Las Vegas the weekend of graduation and get married. ENTER REAL WORLD. Talk about a wake-up call.

During our marriage Riley couldn't hold down a good job or any job for that matter, so it was all on me. I have always taken care of people, and it is something that I just do without thinking about it. Riley gave me someone to take care of but then he started taking me for granted. Soon it turned into all about him. I learned quickly that Valentine's day, wedding anniversaries, birthdays, Christmas, just-because days…didn't ever enter his mind, well, I tell a lie, they entered his mind because he would tell me what he wanted, an entire list, but I was lucky to even get a card. I got used to it, came to expect it and not give it a second thought, that's what a good wife does, right?

I finally got a job in a law office as a receptionist and worked there for basically our entire marriage. It wasn't the best money but at least it was stable and I had benefits. It was hard because he spent money faster than I could make it. But I was so busy with working and taking care of the house, the yard and cars, I didn't see where it would be feasible for me to try to further my education no matter how much I wanted otherwise. I was so unhappy I turned into a nagging bitching wife. We fought all the time.

We also went through our share of other difficulties, the biggest being my inability to have any children after I miscarried several times. After we found that out, things went south and pretty much stayed there. Eventually everything about our life together got boring, REALLY boring. We weren't fighting much anymore; we weren't anything but two people who lived together. He started spending all his time on video games and hanging out with his friends and various lovers. I guess he figured since we couldn't have children, he would act like one. Looking back now I am glad that I never procreated with him.

Like I said, it had always been my dream to be an attorney and with the encouragement of my two best friends, Ang and Jess to finally do something for me that would make me happy I started back to school and became a paralegal. Hopefully, eventually, an attorney but being with Riley I never could see how that would become a reality for me. School kept me busy and focused enough that I didn't have time to wallow in Riley's immaturity. We had no sex life to speak of anymore, hell we didn't speak anymore. I made sure to stay away from home as much as possible and threw myself into work and my schooling. Riley didn't care more time away from his horrid wife kept him happy and so long as his laundry was done and food in the crockpot for when he got hungry he didn't give a shit.

I have to admit though, even if I wasn't in love with him anymore, it hurt like hell that he was finding sex elsewhere. Thinking that maybe one of his whores was going to give him the one thing I couldn't, a baby. Not that he needed one he couldn't take care of himself. I guess looking back it was a blessing in disguise. After our last miscarriage, it was so bad I ended up having a complete hysterectomy, but that is a long story I would rather not get into. It was after that I left Riley for good.

While I was in school I found another job at a smaller firm that ironically paid a lot more. I was able to start putting to use the information I was learning at school and doing the work of a paralegal before I was actually done with school. I loved my new job and my new attorney. I still had to answer the phone and do basic receptionist's duties, but I was drafting pleadings and discovery and helping with research. I loved it. It was the happiest I have been since before Riley and I started dating.

One of my best friends, Angela, knew how difficult my life and marriage had gotten and she is the one who introduced me to fan fiction stories on the internet and in my search for more stories I stumbled across an erotic fan fiction site...HELL YEAH! Thank you Ang! I have dabbled with writing for several years, something to get my dreams and desires out and live vicariously through my characters so I went ahead and signed up for a profile.

A few weeks later I received an email from that website. It was actually from another author who was looking for my opinion on a story idea he had. He let me know that he put in search criteria for the "type of woman" he wants to talk to and I came up as the number one choice. That is how I met _Him_, my Cowboy. I let him know I would be happy to help him however I could and that's how it all started. At first he told me the idea he had for a story and gave me several "what if" type questions with several options to choose from that would be closest to my thoughts/feelings/actions. However, simply choosing one of his options wasn't enough for him, he wanted to know why...and through those "whys" this man got to know the real me. The "me" that even my husband, closest friends and family has no idea about. And I got to know some about the man he was hiding from his girlfriend.

We were perfect for each other, our sexual appetites and desires mirrored each other exactly. Our emails got more and more frequent, emails turned to texts, texts into trading pictures and finally phone calls. We lived halfway across the country from each other, me in Arizona and he in Washington, DC, but we would say one day...one day we would meet, one day we would fulfill each other's fantasies; one day...One day we stopped talking. It was all over. My regular morning text from him right as I woke up, God how I love waking up to him, even better if I was physically waking up with him.

**Morning Sunshine xo–Cowboy**

**Morning Handsome xx–Bella**

**What are your plans today? –Cowboy**

**Court :( the judge we are before is a complete dick, unless of course I have my shirt unbuttoned an extra button or have a skirt on. Such a douche! What about you? –Bella **

**Baby, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be so busy today I am not going to be able to talk to you. But I will call in a day or two. Good luck with Judge Douche. –Cowboy**

A day or two never came.

I did not realize then that I had actually fallen for him. It was under the pretext of just having fun, cybersex type stuff. He knew so much about me, not everything, I kept a lot of things to myself but I knew very little about him. His name is Jasper, he lives in Washington, DC, he wears a suit to work sometimes but mainly khakis and polo's, his family lives in Texas and he spends the holidays out there, he travels all over the world and he didn't want to talk about his relationship with his girlfriend because it didn't feel right for him to be talking about that, but he wanted to know all about the relationship with my husband and that yes, he realized what a double standard it was, but he did let me know what kind of woman he was looking for but knows he could never actually find. But he did find her, it was me.

How can I fall in love with a man when that is all I know about him? For months I was in a state of depression and everyone noticed. I couldn't tell anyone the reason, not even my best friends Angela and Jessica that I "met" and fallen in love with some man I have never actually, physically met and we kind of "broke-up". No, Isabella Biers was a good person! I am the one who everyone runs to when they have a problem or need something and I have no problem doing whatever it is they need. The good, responsible, level headed woman. Everyone else's happiness is what matters the most to me...and part of what Jasper like so much about me, I am a pleaser, in and out of bed. He told me several times how much he desired someone who wanted to put him first, his wants and his needs and he would focus on and take care of her and everything else. My marriage was all about me taking care of Riley and what Riley wanted and what Riley needed, but I didn't even come into the picture for him. He was like taking care of a kid that never grows up. He didn't do birthday gifts, Valentine's day gifts, and Christmas gifts were from the local superstore and cheap and completely without thought. But months in advance he would start giving me his "wish lists". It hurt at first to know that I gave everything I had to him but I didn't matter enough to him for any effort whatsoever. But I was a person who would never hurt anyone, a person who would never cheat on her husband.

One day, several months after we had stopped talking, I was sitting at work thinking about Jasper. I wonder if that is even his real name? Did he end up marrying his girlfriend, is that why he stopped talking to me? Did he ever think of me? We went from talking to each other every day from the time we woke up to the time we went to bed for months to absolutely nothing. Did I ever even matter to him? That's when I got the idea. I ran into the break room and stood in front of the picture window and took out my phone and snapped a picture of myself with the mountains behind me. Then I emailed it to Jasper, but addressed the note inside to Jane. That's a common enough name, right? You know "Jane" would be right next to "Jasper" in the contact list...possibly. OK, so I was desperate, don't judge.

The note I wrote said,' Hi Jane! Here is the view from my new office, amazing huh? I also want no NEED your opinion, I have been thinking about cutting my hair off, what do you think? Call me so we can go out for drinks soon! Love ya bitch, Bella xoxo' I took a deep breath and sent it. Then I sent another one that said. "SHIT! Jasper I am so sorry I didn't mean for that to go to you, I was in a hurry and scrolled down one too many on my contact list. I won't bother you again and will be sure to delete your email address so it won't happen again. ~Bella

IT WORKED! Not five minutes later my phone pinged with a new email from Jasper. "Beautiful! Jane says DON'T DO IT!"

BEAUTIFUL! Wait, me beautiful or the scenery beautiful? Then I receive another email responding to the one I apologized in.

'You better be sorry, don't ever fucking contact me again! Aldfkjf;laskjfalfkjf;flkoeinjvorewn :)'

I sent back a simple "haha". We exchanged a few more emails, a couple sounded like our old "selves" then they just stopped again.

That was 3 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Well today I am divorced, happily divorced, finally, and have moved on with my life. My ex-husband moved back home with his parents and they have been taking care of him. Good riddance! After I completed my schooling I stayed working with the same very prestigious, very old, attorney, Aro Masen. My very prestigious, very old attorney talked me into law school and I now have one semester left before I graduate and sit the Bar. But unfortunately, my very old attorney is married to a very young wife and she wants him to retire and take her traveling, so now he has decided to retire and wants to help me find somewhere else to work. Unlike our original plan that I would finish school and take over his firm. Apparently his wife can be more persuasive than I can...more power to her. EW!

"Isabella, get your ass in here!" he bellows.

"Sure, sure, Boss. I'm on my way, let me lock the front door, they just delivered our dinner." I yell back so the old coot can hear me.

I walk into his office and put the food down on his desk and start opening everything up. Aro looks up at me and finally asks, "Isabella, do you want to stay in Arizona?"

"It really doesn't matter to me. It's not like I have anything keeping me here, why?" I shrug.

"Well, I know you are almost finished with law school and you will make an amazing attorney. What you have one semester left, right?"

"Thank you, and yes, that's right only one semester. I can't ever thank you for all the help you have given me these last few years," I can't keep the emotion out of my voice. He just winks at me, knowing anything more and I would start crying.

"Well, I happen to know of on opening at a law firm, and I spoke to one of the partners and let him know what was going on and that you only have one semester left and he is interested in having a Skype interview with you."

"Skype, where is he located," I ask. My interest is peaked.

"It's Edward's firm out in Washington, DC. One of their attorneys is leaving to work at the Capitol and they need to replace him."

"Edward? But what about..."

"No, now shut the hell up and let me finish," He slams his hand down on his desk and hits his computer keyboard, rattling it. "Between the both of us, well me and his firm, we will pay for your move, find you a condo and pay the first three months' rent and pay for your last semester of law school at Georgetown."

"WHAT? Are you fucking me?" I choke on my drink I had just taken. I should know better than to eat or drink anything when we have conversations.

"No, you know my wife wouldn't like that." He says laughing.

I slap my hands over my mouth and my eyes get huge.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean..." and I start giggling, "Your wife is younger than I am and twice as kinky, she wouldn't mind you fucking me, so long as she was there too."

"You are so horrible, Bella!" he barks out a loud laugh.

"Ok, ok, tell me about this DC gig." I say as I plop down in one of his chairs, kick my shoes off and prop my feet up on his desk.

"Why can't you do that when you are in one of your _really_ short skirts?"

"Your heart couldn't handle it old man." and I shoot him a saucy smile and a wink, "Damn dirty old man!"

"Bitch!" he laughs, "OK, so the deal is they are looking for an attorney, they handle most everything, it's a huge firm and each floor handles a different area. Edward's floor, which is where you will be, handles mainly civil, they do a lot of estate planning and prenups and of course, let's not forget divorces. You would be working under my nephew and eventually be his partner on the floor. We can call and set up the Skype date now if you want. Of course it would mean you would have to get your feet down off my desk, unless you want him to have a straight shot of your poon."

"Can it old man, _you_ don't have a straight shot at my poon, my legs are crossed! Although, if you think it will help my chances, I could totally do the whole Sharon Stone thing for him, he is hot, I would totally be willing." I do my best to keep a straight face while I say it.

"Don't think it would get him all that worked up, unless you had on some pretty panties, that might get his little fairy ass worked up but you would have to tell him where to buy himself a pair."

"You are so bad! Edward is not gay! I met him at your house a couple of Christmas' ago, him and his _wife_." I can't help but giggle.

"They may call that thing his wife, but she is no woman!"

"Aro, you are just so wrong. Edward is really sweet, Tanya is just a royal bitch and to be honest, I guess she is rather mannish."

"You got that right! Now do I need to Skype my _sweet_ nephew so he can get a good look at your pretty panty covered poon?"

"UNCLE ARO?!" came Edward's shocked voice over the computer speakers.

"Damnit Boss, you hit the button anyway!" I slide my legs off the desk so no one would be getting an eye full of my pretty panty covered poon.

"Bella?"

"Hi _Eddie_!" I snigger.

At the Christmas party a couple of years ago Edward's dragon lady (as the family 'affectionately' calls her) kept going around calling him Eddie and he hated it, so of course, I picked it up just to annoy him. Edward is an incredibly sexy man and impossible not to flirt with the man god. But he is faithful to his wife, even though she is a tramp, but who am I to judge.

"Aww, my Belly, it is you. So what is this I hear about seeing your pretty pussy?"

"It's POON Edward, pretty panty covered poon...for fuck's sake, get it right! Dragon has had your balls in her back pocket for so long I swear you really are gay. No one says pussy anymore, unless you are one!" Aro barks out.

I can't help laughing and maybe even a snort came out, "I swear you two are my favorite men on the planet!"

"Uncle Aro, how have they not locked you up in an old folks' home yet?" Edward retorts.

"I will keep Bella and her pretty poon here all for me if you don't straighten your ass up."

I clear my throat, "Um boys, could we stop talking about me and my poon as if we aren't in the room."

"Bella, you are hired, now get your sexy ass out here!" Edward says laughing.

"Yes, boss."

"Damn, Uncle Aro, how are you able to work without a stiffy with her saying shit like that to you? Especially if she is flashing her pretty panty covered _poon_ all the time."

"Who says I do? She just knows how to take care of it when it gets too painful," Aro laughs

"Fuuuuck." Edward groans.

"Been with Dragon and without sex for too long I see. Horny bastard, go find you a manly man to finally take that ass, you sound pathetic," Aro tries for a straight face but doesn't quite make it.

"Before you go getting too excited, Eddie he didn't tell you HOW I take care of it. I call your Aunt! So all the hard-on's I may give you will have to be taken care of by your very own Dragon Lady."

"WOW! That took care of it alright; shot right back up inside and it may never come out to play again!"

I give him a funny look that says 'You are explaining that comment later.' and he just gives me a small nod.

Since my divorce and Aro finding out I have no family and the friends I do have are married with children, he and some of his family has "adopted" me into theirs. Most of his family has accepted me with open arms and Edward and I have actually become really good friends over the last year and a half. Much to the annoyance of Dragon, but I don't really care. To be honest, given half the chance I would totally jump into bed and rape that man, but that's neither here nor there because he is faithful and married and I won't be that woman, although by the sound of it, not getting any. How anyone can deny him is beyond me.

"OK, seriously Edward, do you really want me to come out there and work for you?"

"Yes, I hear you have one semester left at law school and I know what a good employee you are, it only makes sense for me to hurry and snatch you up before anyone else does. How soon can you be out here?"

"As soon as you want me I guess. I am on summer break from school right now."

"That's great! So how soon can you be ready to move here?"

"I guess next month. I have to give a 30 day notice to my landlord."

"That's great! The condo right next to mine is empty; I will secure it in the morning."

"Woah woah woah! I am _not_ sharing a wall with you and your dragon lady! I heard enough fighting and make up sex to last me several lifetimes! That's just YUCKY!"

Aro roars out in laughter, "I love you Bella, you will be my next wife!"

"I love you too, Aro but…yucky." I say with a wink.

"She told you Uncle. Bella is now mine. And to answer your question, no Belly, this is my condo in DC that I stay at during the week. Our estate is on the outskirts. Dra..I mean Tanya never comes to my condo."

Aro and I start laughing at Edward's almost slip.

"Ok, well, I guess I am really doing this!"

DC, here I come! I can't stop the small pang in my chest as I think about _him._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything Twilight related I just like playing :) I really hope you all enjoy this chapter...someone will be making an appearance...HAHA! I plan to update again on Sunday. I commented on your reviews at the end of the chapter...see ya on the flip side!  
**

This last month has gone by quickly and before I know it I am driving half way across the country to my new condo in Washington DC. I am not as sad as I expected I would be to leaving Arizona. I called Ang and Jess several weeks ago to let them know I was leaving they didn't have time in the last month to come see me so I didn't bother calling them to give them the exact day I was leaving and didn't bother to send them my new cell phone number. I don't think they thought I had the nerve to actually leave. It really hurt my feelings. Oh well, they are on my Facebook account so they can find out any information the same time other people who I am not that close with does, which is exactly how they will find out that I made it safely to DC.

I pull up outside my new condo about 6 a.m. Saturday morning and Edward is on the sidewalk waiting for me. He hops in the passenger seat and immediately gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Bella Baby, it's so good to see you! Let me show you where to park, ok."

"Oh Eddie, It's so great to see you too! I am surprised you are here, why aren't you at home?"

"You are the most important person to me right now. I had to make sure you made it in ok and…"

"You and Dragon are fighting again huh?" I say with a laugh.

"What else is new? Uncle Aro let it 'slip' just how close we would be working and living and she threw a shit fit."

"Oh Edward."

"Don't worry about it. Aro got his laugh out of it."

"That is even more reason for you to be home with Tanya not here with me. No telling what she thinks we are doing all weekend."

"I really don't care what she thinks. Anyway, you have the parking space next to mine and I already set up your code to get into the garage. It's 876642 and your apartment number is 1210, right next door to mine.

"I can't thank you enough for everything, Edward."

"It's my pleasure, Bella. It's high time someone took care of you for once."

I park my car and Edward has a furniture dolly waiting to carry the boxes and luggage that are packed in my car up to my apartment. Edward hands me my keys and I open the door and hold it so he can bring the stuff in.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful! Look at this view! Edward, this is absolutely amazing!"

I rush to him and throw my arms around him and give him a hug.

"Mmm, a man could get used to appreciation like this…or really any appreciation at all."

"Oh honey, I am so sorry, is it really that bad?" I ask.

I don't even think about it, my hand reaches up and caresses his cheek.

"Forget it. I didn't say that to upset you, it just felt really good is all."

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I was in a man's arms. It does feel good."

"You can't say stuff like that to me, Belly," he pouts playfully.

Oops. Better watch that shit Isabella!

"Eddie, you know what I mean. I guess I am just naturally flirty, besides it helped me get away with murder with Aro, I guess I need to watch what I say and do now, huh?"

He lets go of me with a sigh and holds my shoulders at arms' length, "No, baby, don't change anything about the way you are. You are perfect. Now what time is all your stuff supposed to be here?"

"About ten, I wanted time between when I got here and all my junk gets here to hit the store because I knew I would be too busy and too tired to do it after."

"Well, let's go and I will show you around a little bit while we are out. We will take my car."

"You just hate my driving!"

"Yep, I sure do. Come on Belly," he says laughing.

"Coming, Eddie."

He holds the car door for me and shuts it once I am inside. He walks around and gets it.

"Wow, Momma Masen taught you to be a real gentleman didn't she. Riley never did shit like that for me!"

"Riley was an asshole. Speaking of, what did he say to you moving here?"

I laugh, "Oh he was pissed, but it's not like he has any say anymore. He just doesn't like that I am a bigger success than he is and I am moving on to bigger and better things while he is shacked up in his parent's basement. He tried calling me several times and I finally had to block his number, and his parent's number, and his new girlfriend's number and a couple of our old friends' numbers as well. Anytime he was near a phone he called and left messages. First started out apologizing and wanting to get back together so he could come with me and get out of his parent's place but after I didn't return any of those calls they got really hateful. Like THAT will make me change my mind," I laugh, "His mom did call me at work and told me she was glad that I was moving on from everything that had happened and finding happiness. That was surprising, then again she might have been trying to get in my good graces so I would take asshat off her hands."

"He is something else, you know it! WOW. I am glad you are away from him for good now."

"Me too!"

By this time we are at the store and get out of the car and Edward goes to grab a shopping cart from the parking lot and walk in together to get my stuff.

"So Eddie, honestly, what's going on with you and Tanya? I have caught the comments and looks over the last several weeks but we are never at a time or place where we can openly talk about it. Just remember we are friends and you know I will always be here for you to talk."

"Thanks Puss, maybe I will take you up on that sometime," he says with a small smile and shoulder bumps me.

"Puss, really?" I raise my bitch-brow at him.

"Well Poon might be inappropriate!"

I burst out laughing and throw my arms around Edward's neck.

"God Eddie, I love you!"

"I love you too, Belly," he kisses my temple.

We are standing in the middle of the aisle laughing with our arms around each other when someone bumps into our basket and clears their throat loudly. We immediately let each other go. The man standing there staring at us has a baseball hat on low with his forehead and sunglasses on. His face is scruffy with dark blonde growth but doesn't hide a very sexy crooked smile.

"Ahh, Mr. Masen, I didn't realize you were capable of laughing and having fun. You are always so serious and all business when I see you."

"Good morning Dr. Whitlock, it's a pleasure to see you. How was your trip?"

"Very successful, Mr. Masen, thank you for asking. Um, pardon me for bringing this up but it's just barely 7 o'clock in the morning and I can't help but notice that this is not your beautiful wife. I don't need to worry about a messy divorce scandal making it necessary for me to find new legal counsel now, right?" he says with a chuckle but is moving his head up and down like he is checking me out, and finding me lacking. I can't read the look on his face with it half covered but it's not a good look I am getting from what I can see.

"Uh, no Dr. Whitlock, this is Ms. Isabella Swan, she is a family friend who just moved out here from Arizona to join the firm. She just arrived this morning and I am helping her move and get settled in her new place. You should know me well enough to know _I_ do not cause scandal and my wife knows exactly what my relationship with Isabella is and she also knows exactly where I am."

"Please accept my apology Mr. Masen and of course, Ms. Swan, I hope you took no offense" His phone goes off and he looks at the screen," If you will excuse me, my fiancée is phoning. Mr. Masen, I will be calling you this week to set up a meeting on my prenup."

"Sure, just call Jessica and she can set it up."

"Great." He nods at us and answers his phone, "Yes Darlin' I am on my way now."

God that voice! WAIT…that voice? It sounds so much like _him_, but not quite. Damn being in DC is messing with my head. Dr. Whitlock hasn't walked five steps and my mouth got the better of my brain.

"What a complete douche!"

Dr. Whitlock looks back over his shoulder at me and I just raise my bitch-brow at him. He smirks and walks away.

"Isabella, he is one of our biggest clients, don't say that!" Edward scolds.

"I'm sorry but he was rude to you and you did not deserve it. He is a dick." I cross my arms like a petulant child.

"Well, get used to him because he is one of the clients that you will be taking over when you pass the bar."

"Ugh, well he better have _the bar_ out of his ass by then," I sulk.

"Come on, no one likes Bitchy-Bella, let's get your stuff and head home."

"Oh, alright fine. Take me home, Eddie. You know since we are screwing each other and all," I say laughing.

It doesn't take long to get the few things I need. We do run into Dr. Douche Whitlock a few more times but by the sound of it, his little fiancée is reaming him out pretty good. I can't help but smirk at that.

Dr. Douche is parked on the aisle across from us and walks to his flashy jacked up pickup truck as we are putting my stuff in the trunk of Edward's car. Really? You know what they say, big tires little transmission. Could he be compensating for something with that big hunk of…oops, he is watching me watch him. I smirk and turn to give Edward one of my most dazzling flirtatious smiles and throw my arms around his neck. I catch him off guard and he picks me up making me squeal with laughter so I wrap my legs around his waist and his hands automatically go to my ass. Take that Dickhead!

"Thank you for everything Eddie!" I say just a tad on the loud side.

I give him a peck on the cheek that might have lasted a few seconds longer than necessary as he spins us around.

"Damn Bella, I wish Uncle Aro could see me right now!"

We laugh as he puts me down and I climb in the passenger side of his car while he puts the basket in the designated area. On his way back to the car he sees Dr. Whitlock and gives him that manly head nod, and I may or may not have pushed up my sunglass with my middle finger while smirking at Dr. Douche. Yep, he caught that, point for Bella! Edward climbs into the car and we head back to my condo and that is the last I think of my soon-to-be new client for the rest of the weekend.

**I haven't figured out how to respond to your reviews except for PMs. So I wanted to do it here so you know I am not ignoring them, I love them and get so excited with every one!**

**Sarah- Here is your more, I hope I can keep it interesting for you.**

**NatalieLynn - She made it! She did get a sweet deal, you get a big enough firm and the perks are outstanding. Jasper is real, Bella just hasn't realized it's him yet...soon. **

**lmb1 - The drama is starting soon...like next chapter soon! **

**twihard - Yeah, the Masen's are a really nice adopted family. You will be seeing more of them in the later chapters, find out just how nice they are.  
**

**inge80 - I am glad you like this Bella. I hope this chapter explains a little bit more. **

**Till Sunday ~ Shasta  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Mothers Day all! Sorry the update is so late, at least it is still Sunday! My oldest daughter has a band contest tomorrow and they do a silent auction to raise money for the kids who can't afford summer band camp and I decided Friday to make a rag quilt, because I can't do ANYTHING ahead of time LOL But it is almost done, just have to finish cutting some of the fringe and throwing it in the washer & dryer. Then The Hubs has been on the computer ALL DAY, literally over 12 hours playing his computer game, I finally made him mad enough to get off so I can update my stories-LOL**

**I have started a blog at .com with my stories but I added a few pictures to each chapter if anyone wants to check that out. I will keep the same posting schedule there too. So...here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. As usual, Twilight characters belong to S.M. I own nothing.**

After an extremely busy weekend I finally have everything unpacked and set up in my new condo. I agree to ride into the office today with Edward so he can show me how to get there and where I can park. I am excited to find out that it is close enough that on nice days I will be able to just walk from my condo into work.

"Come on Puss, let me show you your office." He puts his arm around my waist and leads me to the elevator.

"Stop calling me that!" I grumble.

"No, it's cute and it suits you, especially when you growl at me like you are doing right now. You try to sound fierce but are as intimidating as a little pussy."

"I'll show you a little pussy!" I mumble.

_SHIT!_

He starts laughing as my face heats up.

"Promise me, baby?" and he wiggles his eyebrows just as the elevator doors open.

"Gah! Where is my office? It better be a long way from yours!" I storm out of the elevator.

"It's right down this hallway, we have a connecting bathroom."

We walk into my office and I look around. WOW! Corner office with a view, I thank you! I turn to him and smile.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope, complete with a shower," he leans down to and whispers in my ear, "You know how fucking sexy you are wet, Puss?"

"Men! You know you are worse than your uncle."

"Just because you can see yourself _actually_ fucking me," he says with a smirk.

I smirk back at Edward, walk over and close my office door then walk back to him. I look at him straight in the eye and call his bluff. I run my hands up his chest…_DAMN, He is BUILT! Focus Swan_…then run my hands behind his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair, pull it and tug his head down close to my own and look him in the eye and whisper, "You're right, I can see myself fucking you…"

He sucks in a breath and tenses up. I move my head so I can whisper in his ear, my lips ghosting over his earlobe.

"But you're married and I don't fuck married men."

I laugh as I let go of him, walk to my desk plop down and prop my feet up.

"And I made sure to wear pants today, _Boss_, no chance of exposing my pretty panty covered _pussy._

"Fuck Bella!" he groans and adjusts his very impressive hard on and sits down in one of the chairs on the other side of my desk.

_ Remind me again why can't I fuck married men? Really? UGH! _

"Didn't expect me to call your bluff, huh?" I smile at him.

"I was just…"

"Don't worry this doesn't change a thing between us. Honestly, if you weren't married I would be doing everything I could to end up in your bed, or your office, or in your car, or in the elevator, or under your desk or…"

Edward laughs, "OK, OK, I get your point. I love flirting with you too. You give me what Tanya doesn't and won't. You are so….real, it's refreshing to be around. Actually, I haven't told the family yet, but we have officially split up. She has been cheating on me with Garrett."

"What? Garrett? As in Garrett her sister Kate's husband Garrett?"

"Yeah, one in the same."

"Well fuck me."

"I tried but you refused me," he laughs.

I flip him off.

"Puss, when are you going to stop throwing yourself at me? You are sending some wicked mixed signals here," he smirks

I laugh and throw my hands in the air in surrender.

"You are just too fuck-hot for your own good I just can't seem to control myself."

He laughs at me.

"Seriously though, honey, what are you going to do about Tanya?"

"Nothing at the moment and honestly, I just don't think I have the strength in me to deal with it right now."

"I understand that. So does Kate know?"

"No and I am not going to be the one to tell her, I am saving that privilege for Tanya. Who, by the way, doesn't know that I know either."

"So what does she think is the reason for your separation?"

"You," he says simply with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Me? What the…"

"Bella, _she_ left _me_. You were the excuse she needed to kick me out."

"BITCH DID WHAT? That's crazy!"

"She came straight out and asked me that Christmas if I was attracted to you."

"And you told her no, right?" And up goes the bitch brow.

"No, I told her the truth, Isabella, I am incredibly attracted to you, but like you said and I told her we were married and I would never act on it."

"Then I show up here, living next door to your condo, sharing an office with weekends and late nights…yeah, it doesn't look good."

"Bella she was already screwing Garrett behind my back then, apparently it's been going on for years."

"Edward, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I have you here now, I am not alone anymore. I have my best friend who I can share any and everything with. And speaking of sharing I should let you know that Tanya's dad has come out of retirement since it got out that you were coming here. He is supposed to 'keep an eye on us'."

"Fuck! Any other bombs you want to drop on me while you are at it?"

"None that I can think of at the moment but that will just keep us on our toes, huh?"

Right then the intercom buzzes.

"Mr. Masen, Dr. Whitlock is here to see you about the prenup he wants you to draw up for him." Jessica tells us.

"OK, thank you Jess, just show him into Bella's office."

"Yes sir."

"I really hate you Edward," I try glaring at him.

"But you were more than willing to fuck me a few minutes ago, my sexy Bella."

Dr. Whitlock walks in and hears Edward's last comment and gasps then slams the door. Our heads shoot toward the door and my feet fly off my desk. My eyes fly straight to Dr. Whitlock's cleanly shaved, uncovered face and all the breath escapes my body in a loud WHOOSH and I begin to shake….SHIT! No, it can't be!

"Ja…Jasper?" I manage to whisper out.

"Bella, it really is you!"

"It can't be. No, it's not possible!" I am shaking my head and my hand is over my heart. _No._

"Darlin'…how?"

He looks as shocked as I feel. There is no way. After three years he just so happens to walk into my office, I know DC isn't that big of a place but I really never expected to run into him and we see each other twice!

Edward clears his throat and walks behind me bends over and puts his arms around my shoulders hugging me.

"Bella, baby you are shaking! Are you okay? How do you know Jasper?"

Jasper's eyes fly to Edwards when he calls me baby, no one could miss the hatred that was there. That makes me shake even more. Does he hate me for coming here? Does he think I am trying to track him down? That I really am some kind of psycho stalker?

Jasper turns his hate filled gaze in my direction, "Yeah, _Bella_, why don't you tell your little lover exactly how we know each other."

"Bells? Are you ok?" Edward squats down beside me and puts his hand on my cheek. He looks extremely worried about me.

"I...um...we...uh..." I close my eyes as I stutter. Finally I clear my throat and take a deep breath before I open my eyes back up and look Jasper straight in the eyes.

"We met online a several years ago and became _acquaintances_ but it wasn't anything important, we stopped talking not long after we met. It was nothing, I guess I was just shocked to see him, I had even forgot that he lived in DC, I haven't thought about him in so long."

_LIAR! _ _You just never expected to run into him and oh my GOD he is sexier in person than in all the pictures he sent combined! Pictures that are still saved on my computer with emails and texts that I still use to get myself off with...CUE THE BLUSH! FUCK!_

"Really, Sunshine, _just_ acquaintances, we were nothing important, just acquaintances?" his voice kept getting louder and louder.

I can feel the tears slip from my eyes now, "Jasper...please," I beg him.

"No! Does Edward know? Huh? Does he know what I know? Does he _know you_, Beautiful? Have you told him the things that you told me? The secrets you told me that you said only I know. What about your husband? Does he know you are fucking your boss? What would he think, wasn't that part of what worried you so much, not being the 'good' girl that everyone expected you to be? Are you really tarnishing your image by screwing your boss?"

Edward slips unnoticed out of my office and shuts the door.

"Answer me, Sunshine."

He walks over behind my desk and kneels down in front of me.

I look down at my lap and softly reply, "Edward doesn't know anything. I told you before you are the only one who knows any of that stuff. Edward and I are not lovers but I am divorced now. I just moved here over the weekend to finish my last semester of law school at Georgetown and to finally start my life over."

"Were you looking for me? Is that why you are here?" he asks his voice letting me know he is pissed at that thought.

"No, Jasper." I look him straight in the eye.

"I expect you to be honest with me. I know you didn't just _forget_ that I live here."

"As I told you once before, I am not some psycho stalker. You knew I am a paralegal. I worked at Aro Masen's law firm in Arizona. He is Edward's uncle. He decided to retire and helped me look for a job. One of the attorney's here left and I was offered the job. After my divorce and…well and other circumstances…I was more or less "adopted" by Aro and his family and Edward and I became really good friends. So of course I jumped at the chance to move away from Arizona and everyone there and all those fucking bad…forget it. Yes, I remembered you still live here but I figured DC is a big enough place with a lot of people, I never thought I would actually run into you. And even if we did I never expected for you to recognize me. I mean I was nothing to you Jasper, why would you remember me after 3 years?"

"Nothing to…do you really think you were nothing to me?"

"I know I was nothing to you and that is ok. It was all just for kicks, I get it. That's why the thought of _actually_ looking for you never entered my mind."

"When did you get divorced?"

"Two years ago."

"Two years? Sunshine, what happened? Why didn't you let me know you were divorced?" he asks softly.

"I, well…um, whatever you and I had was over, there was no way I could just call you out of the blue and be like 'oh by the way I'm divorced now.' I really would have been some crazy ass stalker then. And you had a girlfriend!

"But what happened? What happened was I couldn't do it anymore. I wasn't in love with him. We couldn't, things happened and we, I couldn't give him a family and he wouldn't grow up. I don't mind taking care of people, I love doing that but..."

"But what, Beautiful?"

Ugh, his voice was so soft and so caring DAMNIT! I can feel myself getting sucked back in. Something makes me answer every question he asks, just like before. That is how he found out so much about me he makes me feel so safe talking to him. I hate that right now, of course that doesn't stop my verbal diarrhea.

"But I couldn't take care of a grown man who acts like a kid. I have needs too, I don't mind putting them aside, honestly, but we were together 13 years and never once did he put me or my needs or my wants in front of his own. I couldn't take being a wife and mother to the same man, taking care of the bills, the money, the house, the yard, the car maintenance, the cooking and cleaning and his general tissy fits when he didn't get his way. It was like we had talked about before, I have no problem just being a woman and taking care of the man I love however he wants me to, but that man needs to take my basic needs into consideration. And I am talking just very basic needs, nothing extravagant just holding my hand, asking how my day was, hold me when I cry about what a shitty day it was, tell me I did good when I finally master whatever it is that has been getting me down, not fucking every….never mind, that's it. Those small simple things would have been enough for me to reconsider a divorce. But Jasper, I just got tired, tired of being a maid, a mother and a hole for him to get his dick wet whenever and however he wanted and if he didn't get his way all hell would break loose, literally."

Jasper gave me a funny look when I said that but I kept on talking without giving him a chance to ask about it. There was no way I was going to open that can of worms with anyone. Aro is the only one who knows 'those secrets' and I want to keep it that way.

"I feel so fucking selfish for leaving him, for not being able to take care of him and wanting someone to take care of me just a little bit. I hate being such a failure."

"So he never grew up, huh?"

"No, and I am sorry I unloaded all that on you. But I just need you to see that I didn't come out here looking for you. I have no ulterior motives for being here and how in the hell could I track you down to your attorney's office if I didn't know your last name until Saturday? Even then I didn't know who you were. I promise I am not going to interfere with your life or upcoming marriage in any way shape or form and I will request that you have a different attorney and I will stay away from all your affairs."

"Baby, no, it's ok. I was shocked to see you. When I saw you with Edward on Saturday I thought there was no way in hell that could be you. I was so fucking excited that it could actually be you, but I know Edward's wife and you are not here, then the way you were acting you two had to be lovers. And I know you as Bella Biers not Ms. Isabella Swan. So I ended up being a dick because Ms. Swan reminded me so much of my Beautiful Sunshine and I was so upset to have you come back up again and make me miss you so fucking bad."

"You...you miss me?"

He blushes this time. "Well, you know..."

A loud knock on my door stopped what he was going to say and then Edward barges in Jasper jumps up and walks back on the other side of my desk.

"Bells, are you alright?" Edward demands.

"Yes, I am fine. But I think you need to have someone else handle Dr. Whitlock's affairs, that way there is no possibility of conflict."

"NO! I mean, I have no problem with Mrs. Bie...um, Ms. Swan handling all my affairs, she is quite capable and I do trust her. She _will_ be handling all my business from now on."

"Jasper, she isn't an attorney yet."

"I don't care. She can assist you but as soon as she passes the bar, everything goes to her."

"Alright. So have you both calmed down enough to have this meeting or do we need to reschedule?" Edward asks looking between the both of us.

"I need to get this started today, my fiancée," Jasper clears his throat and looks uncomfortable, "is really getting difficult that I haven't started the prenup process yet, she thinks I am not serious about her and this marriage. Besides if I don't get it started she is going to have her attorney draw up the papers and there is no way I am going to agree to anything those two come up with."

My head drops at the word 'fiancée', OUCH that shit stings! Guess I never actually fell out of love with Jasper and now I have to set up the prenup for him and his tart, um fiancée. Fuck My Life!

"Bells, you ok?" Edward asks again. Why can't he stop paying such close attention to me! It's like he can smell my tears.

"What? Oh yeah, sure. Client's needs come first, right? Let's get started, Boss."

Edward tenderly wipes the tears off my face and whispers, "That's my girl, Puss."

"Do you mind, Edward? I would rather not see my...see Bella get groped on my time." Jasper snaps.

"Damn Jasper, what the hell is your problem?" Edward raises his voice.

"You know what, I need to reschedule, I can't do this shit right now," Jasper turns on his heels and storms out of my office.

**Hmmmmm... **

**Till Wednesday ~ Shasta **


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, S. M. owns everything Twilight. I just play :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have been working on it and still not the happiest, but it's the best I could do at the moment-LOL Also, I am going to try SUPER SUPER hard to update on Sunday. My son graduates high school Friday night, then having a small party after that and THEN get up bright and early Saturday morning to drive 3 hours to the lake for a family reunion and won't get back until sometime Sunday afternoon. So if I don't get it up on Sunday I will post Monday morning when I get to work. **

"Isabella Marie Swan, you tell me RIGHT NOW, what in the hell is going on between you and Jasper Whitlock?" Edward demands.

"Um, nothing?" it comes out sounding more like a whispered question than an answer.

"Bella, baby talk to me what's going on?" he begs, concern softening his expression.

"It's nothing, we met online a few years ago and started talking and became, uhmm, well…I guess you could say, good friends. Like _really good _friends. But after a few months we lost contact and that was three years ago."

"Did you have an affair with him?" now he is shocked. If the topic wasn't so serious I would be laughing at the myriad of expressions that have come across his face in such a short time.

"No. I have never seen him face to face before today. Well, Saturday but I didn't know it was him."

"That's not what I asked." He raises his eyebrow.

"We never had sex, ok. How can I have an affair if I never slept with the man?" I know exactly how but I am not ready to admit that to Edward.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" Edward's eyes were again soft and sympathetic.

"No! I was married when we met and Jasper had a girlfriend. I was always faithful to Jasp…I mean Riley. Now Jasper is engaged and I am no more going to fuck an engaged man than I am a married man!"

"You said faithful to Jasper."

"Don't go all Freudian on me dickhead, I was...I am...oh you know what I meant."

"He has feelings for you," Edward says softly.

"How do you...ugh, he never had feelings for me in the first place! We were just friends, period!"

"This isn't over, Puss."

"Obviously not, we do work for the man."

"That's not what I meant. But fine, I am going back to my office if you need anything let me know, alright? We will meet for lunch in an hour."

"Yeah, sure boss." I can hardly hold the tears back until he shuts the door.

What the hell happened this morning? Does Jasper really still have feelings for me? Did he even have them to begin with? What was he going to say before Edward barged in? I take some deep breaths and decide that it doesn't matter anyway, he is engaged to be married and I am out here to start my life over and apparently get the paperwork in order for him to start his life as well. Fuck my life! I walk over to the bathroom and wash my face before reapplying some makeup. As I am walking back into my office someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Ms. Swan…"

"Oh, Jessica, it's just Bella, ok."

"Ok, Bella. Mr. Whitlock asked me to give you this." She hands me a sealed envelope.

"Thank you Jessica."

"Sure thing, so what are you just a glorified paralegal now?" she laughs but it is fake, like her boobs. Ugh Bitchy Bella is making herself known apparently.

"Umm, I guess so. I have one semester left of law school then I will sit the bar."

"Well, since you are new, just so you know, Edward is married to my best friend and he is off limits. Mike, across the hall, is mine, he is off limits. Ben is Angie's and off limits and Tyler is Lauren's and off limits. Mr. Whitlock is engaged to my friend Alice and is off limits."

"Well, since I am new here, just so you know, I am not a slut and have no desire to fuck anyone you just mentioned, or anyone else you may come up with and since you aren't a glorified anything, just a receptionist, right? You can leave now," I whisper yell. Do not get in a cat fight your first day at work….Do not get in a cat fight your first day of work…

"I am not just a receptionist. I am Edward's secretary," Jessica yells

"And I am his paralegal, or as you say 'glorified' paralegal, so you can just get your ass out of my office," my voice raises by the end of the sentence. I can't let her have the last and loudest word now can I? Hello, my name is Bella and I am a bitch.

Edward walks in when he hears our raised voices, "What in the world is going on in here?"

"Oh Jessica was just leaving, right? She was oh so polite enough to let me know that my whoring ways will not be tolerated here since, you are taken by her best friend and Mike across the hall is taken by her and Ben is taken by Angie and Tyler belongs to Lauren and Mr. Whitlock is engaged to her friend Alice and is off limits as well….let's see Jessica did I forget anyone?"

"Jessica! What the hell is your problem?" Edward hisses through clinched teeth.

"Tanya just wanted me to let her know that she needs to keep her legs together!"

"You need to leave for the rest of the day and call me in the morning before you come in and I will let you know if I want you to come in then or if I am just going to hire a new secretary. I won't tolerate this and I am sure Mike would be surprised to find out that you laid your claim on him, I also doubt his girlfriend would appreciate it much either."

"This isn't over, Isabella! I will be phoning Tanya and she won't put up with you working here, you will be gone by the end of the week," Jessica hisses out

"Good luck with that, skank," I shoot back, "Not get the fuck out of my office!"

She walks out and slams the door. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and then look straight into Edward's eyes.

"Edward, I quit. I am going back to Arizona. I will cut you a check for the money you are out but I can't do this shit."

"Bella, wait, no stop, please! I don't know what the hell is going on but you are not leaving!"

"Everyone thinks we are having an affair, Tanya, Eli, Jasper, Jessica! You think Jasper and I were having an affair. Jessica thinks I am going to screw anything with a dick! I haven't fucking had sex of any way, shape or form in over three fucking years because God knows Riley and I didn't fuck the last year or more we were married, but somehow I move out here for a new start on life and I am deemed a slut before I am even introduced to anyone! What makes you think I want to stay here?"

"Three years?" The shock is evident on his face.

"Really out of that entire rant THAT is what you pick up on?"

"You haven't been kissed or held in three years?" He asks softly.

"No, wh…" I huff before I get cut off.

Edward rushes across the room and pulls me into his arms and kisses the shit out of me. WHAT?! Somehow my arms find their way up around his neck as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss and tightens his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He has me moaning like it's my job. The kiss lasts until we both break away for breath.

Then it sinks in what we just did.

"Oh shit Edward, I am so sorry!" my hand flies to cover my mouth.

"No Bella it was my fault, I couldn't help myself."

I think Edward is as red as I am right now.

"Here I was just saying I am not going to be a whore and I throw myself at the first man to kiss me! Even more reason to leave. I am so, so sorry Edward."

"Bells, let's just forget this happened, ok."

"Yeah, it was a mistake we will just forget it ever happened."

"Look, it is lunch time, let's go get lunch and then when we get back we can start transferring cases over to you and going over the status of each one."

"You got it, Boss. I will meet you in the lobby in a few minutes I need to fix my makeup and hair, again. The office whore can't leave her office looking like she has been groping the boss," I say with a strained smile.

"OK, Puss."

He caresses my cheek before he walks out of my office. I walk over to my desk and pick up the envelope that Jasper left for me and I open the note.

My Beautiful Bella,

I am sorry I left the way I did. My cell phone number is 202-256-8751 and my email is JWhitlockPhD . Please Sunshine, text, call or email me and let me know your contact info so we can catch up…we can start work on my…just please let me know how to get in touch with you. Jessica said you don't have business cards yet. I need to talk to you again.

Always,

Your Cowboy

Really? _Your_ Cowboy? What the hell is he playing at? He is ENGAGED! Well, he said he wants to talk about starting his prenup…yep, that is what I am choosing to take away from that note. I pull out my phone and send a quick email to him as I am walking out the door to go to lunch.

TO: JWhitlockMD

FROM:

DATE: August 28, 2013

SUBJECT: My contact info…

Dr. Whitlock,

I received your note. You can reach me at the office on the main phone line, I do not have an extension, but it is my understanding that I will be sharing a secretary with Mr. Masen. As today is my first day I do not have my work email set up yet so all correspondence will continue the way it has always been with this firm, I am assuming through Mr. Masen or his secretary. This is my personal email so please do not respond back as I do not use this for business, I just wanted to let you know how to contact me since you requested the information and are so eager to get your prenuptial agreement completed. I will let Mr. Masen know of your urgency in this matter and we will start on it this afternoon.

Thank you,

Isabella Swan

Edward and I walk to the little deli on the corner and my phone beeps alerting me to a new email. I look and it's from Jasper. GREAT! I groan and roll my eyes.

"Do you need to get that, Bells?" Edward asks.

"Nope," I turn the phone off and shove it back into the bottom of my purse.

We get our soup and sandwiches and find a table out on the sidewalk and eat in silence for a few minutes.

"So…you and Jasper huh?" he smirks.

"Nope."

"Is all I am going to get from you are one syllable, one word answers?"

"Yep," I grin.

"Ok then," Edward shrugs.

He takes another few bites out of his sandwich. Then suddenly looks up at me.

"Bella, I am in love with you. I fell in love with you the first time I met you. I started working on my divorce papers today and I want to take you out tonight on a real date then take you home and make love to you all night long. I know you felt how much I want you earlier I just can't take it anymore."

"What the hell Edward? Are you insane?"

"Nope, but I got you out of your one word answers didn't I?" he laughs so hard I think he is going to fall off his chair. Dick.

"You really want me to call this bluff as well?" engaging bitch brow…now.

"As a matter of fact I do." He gives me a cocky grin.

"Asshole," I grumble but with a small smile. He gives me his sexy half smirk and goes back to eating. We are quiet the rest of lunch, both lost in our own thoughts.

**Sorry I missed commenting on your reviews last chapter. I'm horrible, please forgive me HAHA! **

**Sam - I hope I can keep it interesting for you and everyone else...here is your more!  
**

**ellaryne****- Yeah, Jasper really has no say, but when has that ever stopped him :) **

**Mickeyluver33****- Thanks for reviewing I am glad you are liking it and things will end up getting very hot, how can it not I mean it IS Jasper we are talking about LOL**

**lmb1****- Yeah, that was some drama and there is more coming up. I don't want to say Jasper is pushed into marriage but definitely feeling the pressure. And you assume right, Tanya and Alice are good friends, which ain't a going to be a good thing. **

**kaliCali77****- Thank you, now here's hoping I can keep an interesting middle and ending too! LOL**

**inge80****- I have a JPOV coming up and that will answer some of you questions. But only some :) **

**twilhard**** - ROFLMAO! **

**Sarah****- Thanks for the review! And you're welcome ;) **

**NatalieLynn****- Yes, Jasper is a client...engaged to Alice. **

**See ya on Sunday...hopefully, but you know what they say about best laid plans...**

**~Shasta**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always S.M. owns everything Twilight, I just own my overactive imagination :) I have to say I am extremely surprised I am getting this updated and on Sunday morning, I don't know how I am not a walking talking (ok maybe moaning LOL) zombie after the weekend I have had! I am just glad I had this chapter pre-written and pre-edited so I don't have to even think, just post. See you at the bottom with responses to your reviews! Hope you enjoy this one. **

On the way back to work I ask Edward, "Hey, I got a note from Jasp…um I guess _Dr. Whitlock_, wanting my contact information. Can we get my email account set up when we get back to work?"

"You don't want him having your personal info?"

"No, that isn't very professional is it?"

"I guess not, but you do have more than just a professional relationship with Jasper."

"No, we don't have more than a professional relationship. I am not looking to date, get involved, hook up or fall in love with anyone. Ever…been there, done that and have the t-shirt to prove it. Do I get lonely? Of course. Am I attracted to anyone? Yes, I am not dead. But I am so afraid to put myself out there again when the only thing I get out of it is hurt," I can't help the bitter smile.

"When did you become so cynical?"

"A long time ago, look Edward, there is stuff that no one knows, a _lot_ of bad stuff, really really bad stuff that no matter who claims they know the most about me…they really don't. I have never told anyone except Aro and he only knows because he was there and he handled my divorce. I just…OK, here it is about Dr. Whitlock. Yes, I fell in love with Jasper while we were doing our "thing". But that is over, obviously. I don't believe in love anymore. Not that kind of love anyway, because I love your family, I love you, I love Ang and Jess back in Arizona. But the put yourself out there, forever kind of love, doesn't exist outside of movies and books."

He stops me on the sidewalk and grabs my hand. "Fuck, Bella, what in the hell happened to you?"

"I can't tell you Edward. I'm sorry."

"Bella, baby, I am here for you, no matter what. No matter what it is I am always going to have your back. But you are really scaring me Bella, what the hell happened?"

"It's not a conversation to have on the sidewalk, that's for sure. Come over tonight and I will cook dinner and we can discuss it, ok."

"Everything?"

"Yes, I will tell you everything. You will officially know more about me than anyone else on the planet."

"More than Jasper," Edward asks smirking.

"Much more than Jasper," I promised.

"More than Uncle Aro."

"He knows most of it, but yes, more than Aro."

"Deal, and I will bring booze, lots of it."

"Good, because I will need lots of it to get everything out," I say with a sad smile as we walk back into the office building.

Edward says he needs to go work on a case for a little while then he will bring in the list of cases I am going to be taking over so I can start working on them and familiarizing myself with our clients. I walk into my office, shut the door behind me and pull out my phone to read the email that Jasper sent to me.

TO:

FROM: JWhitlockMD

DATE: August 28, 2013

SUBJECT: Please

Gorgeous Girl

This is a personal message so I am using your personal email. Just hear me out, please that's all I ask!

I am so sorry about the way that I left off things three years ago. Please know that I have thought about you every day, missed you so much. I have to be completely honest, had I known that you were single and available I would have dropped my girlfriend in a heartbeat and been at your side without another thought. However I guess things just weren't in the cards for us, but now that you are back in my life, I can't lose you again. I realize that the first time was completely my fault…she found out about us. The first time was when I called out your name while fucking her and then she started searching my email and phone contacts until she found your name and number and then checked my phone records. Baby I am so sorry, it was easier to walk away from the beautiful relationship we were building and focus on the one that was right in front of me. Alice and I had been together since college and both of our families were…she was…FUCK! There just isn't any good excuse for what I did. I panicked, plain and simple.

I was completely honest when I told you I was going to be busy for a couple of days, I was out of state for a medical conference, she had already looked through my phone without my knowledge. She was taking care of my house while I was away, that is when she went through my home computer and my phone bills. She picked the lock to my office and broke into my desk and files. My office is off limits. She knew this because I have patient files and records there…along with proof of us. I thought I was covering my tracks well enough. When I got home she confronted me with everything and made me choose right then and there. Believe me I know now, I CHOSE WRONG! I knew right after I chose her that it was wrong. I am so sorry I didn't pick us. I don't want things to be awkward between us now. Please accept my apology, baby. I will be waiting to hear from you.

Your Cowboy

WHAT THE FUCK?!

There was a knock on the door, deep breaths Bella, deep breaths.

"Come in."

The door opens and a good looking man with long dreadlocks walks in. _Surely he isn't an attorney._

"Um…hello Ms. Swan I am Laurent, I am the head of the IT department here. I came to set up your computer and personal laptop to the server and set up your email." _What a sexy French accent, Meow!_

"Hi Laurent, please call me Bella. Thank you for coming in so quick, I actually have a client I need to email, your timing is perfect!"

He gets busy setting up my computers and after about a half hour he asks, "So Bella, what would you like your email address to be?"

"Umm, how about ? Is that too long?"

"Nope it's perfect. Isabella really is a beautiful name," he winks at me.

"Yeah, thanks," I roll my eyes.

"Oh no, please, I am not hitting on you. My partner and I adopted a little girl from China last year and her name is Gracie Isabella."

He pulls out his wallet and shows me a picture of him and a very handsome man and a precious baby girl. Hmm, missed that one by a mile!

"That is my Alec and our Gracie the day we brought her home."

"How precious!"

"Do you have any children?"

"No, they just weren't in the cards for me."

"You would think they weren't in the cards for a gay couple either but we got little Gracie, thanks to Edward."

"Edward is a pretty great man isn't he?"

"Of course I am a great man." Edward says walking into my office, he has that sexy smirk but it's only made sexier by the light blush that is covering his cheeks. He is so sweet.

"Wow a compliment by the incredible Isabella Swan, this must be my lucky day!"

"Shut it, Eddie." I flash him a cheeky smile.

"Right back at ya, Belly. So Laurent, you got Ms. Bitch all lined out and ready to work?"

"Yes, sir. Just set up her email, she is all logged into the server and I showed her how to log in on her personal computer so she can access files where ever she is, got her access to our Cloud storage also. She is good to go. It was nice meeting you, Bella."

"It was nice meeting you too Laurent and thank you for everything."

"Not a problem, I left my card on your desk so if you need anything just call me."

"Great!"

Laurent walks out of the office and closes the door behind him.

"So Puss, you ready to get busy?"

"Yup. What's up first boss?" I ask and grab a legal pad to take notes.

"Well, let me go get the files you will be working on. Mike, Ben and Tyler will be helping me bring them in and then you and I will get them set up in your filing cabinets as we go through them."

"Woah, just how many cases am I getting?"

"Well, honestly…200. But you will be helping me as a paralegal with the 200 that I have and I will be helping you with all of yours as supervising attorney."

"Wait, you want me to work on 400 cases?! How in the HELL am I supposed to do that?"

"All partners have 200 cases and besides not all of them have things going right now. Most will just need reviewed every once in a while."

"Uh, numb nuts, I am a paralegal, I still have a semester of law school, I am nowhere near partner!"

"Well, we are so short staffed you get a partner's load."

"Oh really, and do I get to expect the pay and perks that come along with this partner load?"

"Yes," he says like it's no big deal.

"WHAT?"

"I really wanted you out here. I would do anything to have you Bella."

"Why does it sound like you are talking about something besides me working here," I smirk.

"Maybe I am, but maybe I just missed you so fucking much I needed my friend here."

"Ok. But you don't have to…"

"Stop Bella, please."

"Ok. So…let's get these files in here so I can see where I need to start."

"I'm sorry Puss, but you need to start with Dr. Whitlock's prenup."

Damn traitor tears!

"Let's get started on it then," my damn voice cracking on me.

"What did he email you earlier when we were at lunch?"

"It wasn't Dr. Whitlock, it was…Riley."

"I call bullshit. It was Jasper. What did he say?"

I hand over my phone and let him read the email.

"What the fuck is that sorry son of a bitch playing at?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! I am pulling you off of his case. I will take care of this one myself that way you don't have to deal with that sick bastard. How dare the motherfucker! Asking you to prepare paperwork so he can marry that stuck up whore and sending you shit like this trying to string you along! You are off this file."

"Thank you Edward. I really appreciate it. I will email him and let him know."

"Do you really think that would be a good idea?"

"Yes."

"Then do it, want me to help you draft it?"

"You are such a dick." I say laughing.

"Yeah, but I have to protect you, love. I don't want to see you hurt."

_Love, did he just call me Love? I like it. STOP its Edward, your MARRIED boss/friend/neighbor Edward. STOP!_

TO: JWhitlockMD

FROM:

DATE: August 28, 2013

RE: Your case

Dr. Whitlock,

Upon review with my superiors it has been found that it would indeed be a conflict of interest for me to have anything to do with any of your affairs. This email is to let you know that Edward Masen is currently and will remain your attorney in all your matters. All further correspondence needs to be directed to him as I will not be assisting him in any way concerning your affairs. Best wishes for your upcoming nuptials.

Very truly yours,

Isabella Swan, CLA

Certified Legal Assistant

to Edward A. Masen, Jr.

Law Offices of

Denali & Masen

"There Eddie I am done, what do you think?"

"Damn Bella Baby you are a bitch. Congratulating him on his marriage I LOVE IT!"

Click. Send. Sigh of relief, or maybe I am just trying to convince myself it is relief and not gut wrenching sadness.

"Well, so now my case load is down to 199, what case are you trading me?" I say with a laugh.

"My divorce," he says with a small smile.

"Edward," I manage to whisper out.

"You and Mike can handle it."

"And just how do you think it will look that your alleged mistress is handling your divorce?"

"I don't give a shit. So you need to draft my separation papers. I will bring you my prenup so you have a place to start. I want her infidelity listed, with Garrett's name specifically."

"Yes boss," I have my head down because I know just how painful this is.

"You know how much it turns me on to hear you call me boss?"

"As a matter of fact I do, because it did the same damn thing to your Uncle." I giggle.

"Why couldn't I have met you first?"

I didn't figure he expected an answer to that question so I just stayed quiet. He got up and walked out of the office to get his divorce file and came back a few minutes later and plopped a small file on my desk with an iPhone on top.

"What's this?"

"Your company cell phone."

"Sweet!" I say grabbing it from the top.

"Your company credit card will be here in a few days."

"Company credit card? I am a paralegal!" I give him an 'are you crazy' look.

"Yes, a paralegal with partner benefits."

"Edward, this is too much! I can't accept all of this. I still don't know how you pulled this off."

"Well, we are paying for your school so you will need it for your books, supplies, parking, gas things like that right now. Plus this is MY firm. I make all those decisions."

"OK, but that is all I am using it for."

He nods his head, "Come on Puss, let's get busy."

We work for the rest of the afternoon and early evening on the cases. I take notes on my personal laptop on each case and what needs to be done next and upcoming deadlines and such. We didn't even get a fourth of the way through all of them.

"Don't worry, baby. You will spend the first couple of weeks just familiarizing yourself with your files. The ones today we went over today have things coming up immediately. Before I sent Jessica home I had her type up a priority list of cases for you to follow and a master list of our forms so you can find a template of most of the pleadings and such you will need."

I take a deep breath, "Ok, sounds good. I have to admit though I am feeling extremely overwhelmed. Between these 200 cases, your 200 cases _and_ law school, will I make it Eddie?"

"Of course you will, Puss. I promise you it will be well worth it. Now how about we go home and have dinner and get drunk."

"Can I call in hung-over in the morning?" I ask with a straight face.

"Why do you say that?"

"If you want me spilling my guts about everything, I will need to be that drunk to do it," I give him a sad smile.

"Did you have to get drunk to tell Uncle Aro?"

"Yes, well, not everything, he was at the hospital when a lot of this shit went down."

"HOSPITAL? Fuck Bella! He never…he never said anything."

"Don't, please Edward. I asked him not to."

"Let's go home, baby."

**Well another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it, getting closer to some answers :) I want to thank everyone for following and adding me and my story to your favorites. I tried at first to personally thank each person, but there were too many of you (YAY!) and then I was going to list everyone who had on here but that was a big list as well. But I look and have saved every messages I have gotten from everyone and THANK YOU! **

**Now your comments:**

**VioletDream13 - Thanks! And it wasn't 'exactly' Edward announcing his love for Bella. He is attracted to Bella and interested in a relationship, but he was just trying to get her to talk. I hope Jasper didn't disappoint you in his message :) **

**inge80 - Thank you on your congrats to my son! I cried like a baby ALL DAY LONG! Haha. Tanya is a spoiled and self-centered and if she had taken better care of Edward they would be in a better place. Edward truly loved Tanya. Edward is attracted to Bella and don't worry I won't let Edward get hurt and he will end up happy and in real love...just not with Bella. No Bella did not think this through, she isn't always the most rational when it comes to Jasper. And Jasper is not in love with Alice, not even 'in like' with her much either. It is just familiar, some-what comfortable and extremely expected of him. I am so happy you love this story! :)**

**Roseheart1209 - Thank you! I love making people laugh and I am glad my sense of humor isn't complete out there :) **

**Wastedpain - LMAO! I love your review and agree with it all! I promise I will continue the story.**

**ellaryne - You may have to stand in line on Jessica HAHA! Thanks!**

**Lisa - Thank you!**

**lmb1 - You are exactly right but Bella won't hurt Edward and vice versa - but I can't promise it won't cause any drama, because honestly, where is the fun in no drama :) **

**KaliCali77 - Yes. Yes. And yes, Edward did do a great job! HAHA! **

**If I missed anyone I am deeply sorry, I absolutely love all the reviews and I want to make sure to respond to everyone. See you all on Wednesday! **

**~Shasta**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone is having a good week so far! RL has been crazy but my happy place is my stories so here is your update. Thought I would throw a little Jasper at you today. See you at the bottom :) **

**JPOV**

Bella.

How the hell can Bella be in my life again?

I just got where I could go a few days without thinking about her. I finally accepted that I am going to be marrying Alice and then here comes Bella waltzing…wait no bulldozing back into my life. She had to know! She had to have tracked me down, but how? She didn't seem like the type though and she was genuinely shocked when I walked into her office this morning.

My Beautiful Sunshine, fuck she is even more gorgeous in person! Mary Alice Brandon is an attractive woman but damn she has nothing on my Sunshine. Mine. Huh? I keep thinking of her as mine and she never has been. First that fuck-up of a husband she was with, now that was a real piece of work. She didn't tell me a lot but I don't know how she could put up with his childish ass for as long as she did. She told me once one of the things that she enjoyed most about 'us' was the simple adult conversations.

Now it seems she is involved with Edward. I don't particularly have anything against the man, I mean we could even be considered friends but Bella is mine. Shit, stop thinking that way!

Did I make a mistake leaving that note for her this morning? I just couldn't walk away like I did with her thinking the worse. Hell I've done that before, three years ago. I have to tell her the truth. I can't have her thinking we were just acquaintances. Fuck I actually fell in love with her!

"Jasper, Evil Pixie Bitch is on line 3 for you and your next appointment is here," Charlotte's voice fills my office from the intercom. I smirk at her nickname for Alice, right on the nose.

"Tell Alice that I just got back from the attorney's office and am now in with a patient and booked solid all afternoon and will call her back tonight. Send Mr. Adkins back in about 10 minutes."

"You got it, Sug."

I can just imagine the look on Alice's face when she doesn't get to talk to me when she wants to. Ever since she found out about my relationship with Bella 3 years ago she is on me like stink on shit. I hate it! I will let my sister-in-law, Charlotte deal with the Evil Pixie Bitch. I bet Charlotte and Peter would love Bella. Stop! Get her out of your head, Whitlock!

My computer pings alerting me of a new email, I jump to answer it, maybe it's her. IT IS! Hells Bells…that was one of the nicknames I had for her. I like that it stuck with her.

TO: JWhitlockMD D

FROM:

DATE: August 28, 2013

SUBJECT: My contact info…

Dr. Whitlock,

I received your note. You can reach me at the office on the main phone line, I do not have an extension, but it is my understanding that I will be sharing a secretary with Mr. Masen. As today is my first day I do not have my work email set up yet so all correspondence will continue the way it has always been with this firm, I am assuming through Mr. Masen or his secretary. This is my personal email so please do not respond back as I do not use this for business, I just wanted to let you know how to contact me since you requested the information and are so eager to get your prenuptial agreement completed. I will let Mr. Masen know of your urgency in this matter and we will start on it this afternoon.

Thank you,

Isabella Swan

WHAT? NO NO NO! Shit I have to tell her the truth.

TO:

FROM: JWhitlockMD

DATE: August 28, 2013

SUBJECT: Please...

Gorgeous Girl

This is a personal message so I am using your personal email. Just hear me out, please that's all I ask!

I am so sorry about the way that I left off things three years ago. Please know that I have thought about you every day, missed you so much. I have to be completely honest, had I known that you were single and available I would have dropped my girlfriend in a heartbeat and been at your side without another thought. However I guess things just weren't in the cards for us, but now that you are back in my life, I can't lose you again. I realize that the first time was completely my fault…she found out about us. The first time was when I called out your name while fucking her and then she started searching my email and phone contacts until she found your name and number and then checked my phone records. Baby I am so sorry, it was easier to walk away from the beautiful relationship we were building and focus on the one that was right in front of me. Alice and I had been together since college and both of our families were…she was…FUCK! There just isn't any good excuse for what I did. I panicked, plain and simple.

I was completely honest when I told you I was going to be busy for a couple of days, I was out of state for a medical conference, she had already looked through my phone without my knowledge. She was taking care of my house while I was away, that is when she went through my home computer and my phone bills. She picked the lock to my office and broke into my desk and files. My office is off limits. She knew this because I have patient files and records there…along with proof of us. I thought I was covering my tracks well enough. When I got home she confronted me with everything and made me choose right then and there. Believe me I know now, I CHOSE WRONG! I knew right after I chose her that it was wrong. I am so sorry I didn't pick us. I don't want things to be awkward between us now. Please accept my apology, baby. I will be waiting to hear from you.

Your Cowboy

SEND.

I refuse to lose her, even if we can only be friends, damn she was like my best friend 3 year ago. We talked about everything…well, no I guess we didn't. She told me all about her life and I told her about my days, sort of. Looking back I guess I really held back a lot from her, we exchanged pictures and values about relationships and of course she continually kept me hard with all the flirting and eventual cybersex. Fuck it was hot. We were perfect for each other.

It actually scared me how quickly I fell for her, how intense my feelings were for a woman I had never physically met. After just talking to her and getting to know her for a few weeks my feelings for her already surpassed any I had ever felt for another woman. At the time I just chalked it up to her being someone forbidden. Boy was I wrong!

Mr. Adkins knocks walks into my office as I hurry and minimize my email account. All my thoughts of Bella will have to be put on the back burner for the next hour while I help Mr. Adkins try to decide which he wants, his wife or lover he met online. FUCK ME.

Toward the end of our session my computer pings with an incoming email, I can't wait for him to shut up so I can check and see if it is Bella or not. What will she say? Will she believe me? Will I have another shot? Wait, I don't need to be thinking about another shot with Bella, I am marrying Alice…eventually...maybe. Everyone needs one last fling though, right? Bella isn't just a fling though she never was and never could be.

SHIT, Mr. Adkins looks like he is waiting for me to say something, what the hell was he talking about?

"Well, Mr. Adkins we have made good progress today. See Charlotte on the way out and she can put you on the books for next week."

He is still looking at me like I lost my mind…HA! I think I have. He gets up, shakes my hand and walks out of the office. I damn near trip in my rush to get to my computer. It is her!

TO: JWhitlockMD

FROM:

DATE: August 28, 2013

Subject: Your case

Dr. Whitlock,

Upon review with my superiors it has been found that it would indeed be a conflict of interest for me to have anything to do with any of your affairs. This email is to let you know that Edward Masen is currently and will remain your attorney in all your matters. All further correspondence needs to be directed to him. Best wishes for your upcoming nuptials.

Very truly yours,

Isabella Swan, CLA

Certified Legal Assistant

to Edward A. Masen, Jr.

Law Offices of

Denali & Masen

I feel all the air leave my lungs in a rush and panic sets in. She can't do this to me! I specifically requested her. And Dr. Whitlock? What's that about? I just poured my heart out to her and this is the response I get? Please baby, please don't do this. I can't lose her before I even have a chance. What do I do next?

**Well, there was a little of Jasper's mixed up emotions and thoughts. **

**Thanks to everyone who is not following and/or added DC to your favorites, there are so many to list but you know who you are and I appreciate each one of you! Thank you for your reviews too, I hope I didn't miss anyone! **

**lmb1****- Poor Jasper is so confused. He knows what he wants but how does he get there? DUMP ALICE! Now for him to figure that out. :) He really doesn't want to disappoint anyone. And Edward & Bella's conversation will be posted on Sunday!**

**VioletDream13****- Yay! Yes, it will be an EdwardxBella for a little while, but I will not have Edward broken hearted by Bella and Bella wouldn't do that to Edward, so no worries :) Jasper will not be happy that Edward is standing in the way of something...and someone he wants. It will be answered soon...er or later HAHA. I will continue the story, don't worry. I hate it when I am really getting into a story and then it just stops.**

**midnightblupuppy****- Here is your update, I hope you liked it! I will post again on Sunday. **

**inge80****- I just can't stand Tanya's character LOL so she won't be a good person in any of my stories! You will find out about Bella's past on Sunday and it is not nice at all...just a warning. Jasper needs to put himself first, in a healthy way, ironic for a psychiatrist huh? And no it wasn't an 'oops' DC Jessica and Angela are so opposite of Arizona Jess & Ange it makes Bella appreciate her friends even more. She is kinda mad at them feeling like they blew her off but they will make appearances later. **

**ellaryne ****- Poor poor Jasper is confused and doesn't know how to make that 1st step or even what direction he wants that first step to be in. I think he finds it easier to give into whatever Alice wants just to keep her quiet and happy(ish) then it would be to rock the boat for Bella who has never demanded anything of him. **

**wastedpain **** - ROFLMAO! Jasper does need to get his shit together. I am glad you love my Edward and it makes me so HAPPY that my Bella is best! YAY! Pervy Uncle Aro will not be silenced for long, and as for never thinking you would say something like that, I tend to do that to people ;) **

**The-Majors-Keeper ****- I am so glad you love it, Sam! Till Sunday :) **

**Guest****- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed a little JPOV today. Next update on Sunday :)**

**Guest (Sarah)****- Thanks! The chapter on Sunday is Bella telling Edward some of her past and quite possibly needs a tissue warning.**

**Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you all have to say! Till Sunday**

**~Shasta **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! Well, here is the chapter with Bella's past. And I am WARNING you now, it is not happy. So here is a Tissue Warning, Violence Warning, AND LEMON Warning :) Gotta balance out the bad with the good. As usual S.M. owns Twilight and I just play with her toys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see ya at the bottom...**

Edward drops me off at the front entrance of the condos and heads to the liquor store for 'an ocean of booze' as he put it. I rush in and jump in the shower and change into some comfortable clothes. I sleep nude so I just threw on a pair of yoga pants and an oversized, off the shoulder t-shirt foregoing any underthings that way once Edward left I could easily (and drunkenly) remove the clothes and fall where ever it was I stopped.

I run in the kitchen to make a quick chicken dinner that I always have considered one of my comfort foods and it happened to be one of Edward's favorites as well. I made it one night for everyone while I was staying with Aro and his wife. Edward made himself sick eating so much of it. Maybe if he makes himself sick again tonight I won't have to have this talk with him…

About an hour after Edward had dropped me off I hear a key in the front door.

"Lucy, I'm home!" He sings out in a bad impression of Desi Arnez and puts his keys and bags of booze down on the entry way table.

"RICKEY!" I run into the living room and fling myself into his arms, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and instantly feel him harden his hands squeezing my ass.

"Fuck Bella, you are so…"

And there is that moment. You know that moment when all you want to do is kiss the hell out of someone. There it is and…..BUZZZZZZZZ… there it goes. The kitchen timer goes off breaking the spell. Edward puts me down and grabs the vodka and follows me into the kitchen after adjusting himself in his jeans.

"Oh Bella, is that your famous chicken skillet whatever the hell it's called?"

"Yes. I remember it is one of your favorites and one of my comfort foods so I threw it together real quick."

"The entire time Tanya and I were together, she never cooked me my favorite meals."

"She cooked?" I snort.

"Ok, never told our cook Rachel to make any of my favorite meals, hell, I don't think she even knows any of my favorites."

"Well, it's no big deal, you know me I love taking care of people so I just notice the little things."

"Bella, nothing you do is little to me. I have gone years without even the smallest things from her. With Tanya it is always take, take, take. If it doesn't benefit her in any way it doesn't enter her mind."

"I know what you mean, that's how Riley was."

"How did you get the courage to walk away?"

"Wow, we are starting the hard questions now huh?" I try to laugh.

"I didn't realize it was that hard of a question. I just meant that I am going through that and it's scary as hell."

"Oh, sorry, um…well…I'll tell you what, you sit down while I will fix our plates and drinks and we will start talking, everything from the beginning."

I get both plates ready, sit down take a big gulp of my vodka cranberry and a deep breath.

"OK, so Riley and I got together our senior year of high school. He was so carefree and so easy to care about and care for, take care of. We partied, a lot. I was the good girl, head in the books working my ass off for as many scholarships to get the hell out of Forks.

"Riley and I never ran in the same circles, I was a brain he was a jock who knew how to party. We ended up lab partners in Biology and then I ended up tutoring him and eventually started dating. In our drug induced stupidity we ran off the night after graduation and got married in Vegas. We had fun and things were good for a couple of years and then he cheated on me with Bree and we broke up for a while.

"We ended up getting back together, but I never truly trusted him again. Over the years we were together he was addicted to porn and internet dating sites, so he never got my trust back, but he didn't give a shit. He also still had a drug and alcohol problem, we both did but I quit. It quickly became obvious that someone had to be the adult. I mean still drink occasionally but nothing like before when I was with him and it has been years since I did any kind of drug.

"Riley's addictions turned him violent. He…he beat me, but never where anyone would see the bruises. I didn't have the courage to walk away, I was terrified of him. The year before we got divorced we got pregnant, again. I was so excited. We had such a hard time, I had multiple miscarriages and this one seemed to be sticking around past 6 weeks."

I take another drink, then another and refill my glass with more vodka than cranberry.

"Riley had been fucking a married woman he met online, Victoria, I had no idea or maybe I just didn't give a shit anymore, but between taking care of everything at home and I mean everything, bills, cleaning, car care, yard work, repairs, shopping, cooking. And add work, school, homework, study groups…well you went to law school you know, I had no idea this was going on…in my own fucking house! In my bed!

"Well Victoria was or is married to a man named James. He is a mean bastard. He found out about Victoria and Riley and decided to get revenge. He had been watching our house and following Riley and me around and figured since the way to punish him would be something happening to Victoria so he assumed, incorrectly, that the best way to punish Riley was for something to happen…to me."

Another couple of drinks and a refill.

"Oh, Bella, please no."

I hold my hand up to him and shake my head because I know if I stop now I will never get all of it out.

"I left work that Friday afternoon, Aro had left early and I was to close up and then I was headed to class, which was nothing unusual. James was waiting for me when I was walking to my car. He was nice at first, seemed sincere told me who he was and that his wife was having an affair with my husband that they had met online and been fucking for months. He asked if we could go somewhere for coffee and talk. I told him that I couldn't, I was late for class but I would look into what he told me. He looked so fucking destroyed, I apologized to him. I apologized to that sick motherfucker. He shook my hand, smiled and turned to walk away. I turned to get into my car and that's when he stuck the rag over my mouth. He had tortured me for a week and a half. It was Aro that reported me missing when I didn't show up for work on Monday morning and my car was still in the lot. Riley spent the whole weekend assuming I was busy with school and stayed in bed, my bed, with Victoria."

"Bella," Edward whispers as he leans over to wipe the tears from my face. I look at him and there are tears streaming down his face as well. I take another big drink and start again before I completely chicken out.

"For that week and a half, I was starved, beaten, raped and I…I miscarried. I was four and a half months pregnant. I delivered the baby alone in some abandoned garage. It was the fucking most painful thing I had ever done. I found some old rags and wrapped Bayleigh up and kept her hidden so James wouldn't find her. She was perfect even though she was so tiny she was perfectly formed and beautiful, so precious."

I completely lose it now, sobbing uncontrollably. Edward picks me up bridal style and carries me into my bedroom and goes back and get our glasses and both bottles of vodka and rushes back and holds me and kisses my head and until I calm down.

"Fuck Baby, I had no idea! You don't have to go on," he mumbles into my hair.

"No, I want to. It hurts like hell but it honestly helps finally talking to someone about it."

"OK, but only if you want to and you stop anytime you need to I don't need to hear everything."

I give him a small smile, take a huge drink straight from our bottle and snuggle into his embrace.

"Aro was going absolutely crazy, he shut the office down and spent all his time at the police station and out looking. He wouldn't let them give up. He beat the shit out of Riley too. Damn near put him in the hospital right alongside of me. It was Aro that the police called when they found me and he met the ambulance at the hospital."

Drink.

"James would go to work every day and go about his life like nothing was amiss, but he would spend his lunch hour and then all night until the next morning with me. He was at work when I was found. I would spend those hours he was at work just cradling Bayleigh, singing to her, talking to her, apologizing to her for not being able to protect her."

Drink.

"When they found me I was delirious from a fever because an infection had set in from the miscarriage, James never stopped raping me even though I was bleeding. He loved it, said it got him off more with all the blood than it did before."

Several more drinks. I am so going to pay for this in the morning.

"I was so scared that between Riley and James I would have gotten some weird STD, but I have been religious in getting tested every six months for the last two and a half years. Thankfully, I am clean. I was so scared.

"It was Aro who took Bayleigh from me at the emergency room, promised me he would make sure she was taken care of like the little princess she was. He was sobbing so hard you would think she was his child. He personally carried her down to the morgue, he didn't trust anyone else with her. I know you don't care for Sulpicia but she was a godsend to me, she planned Bayleigh's funeral she even hand sewed the little gown she was buried in."

I get up and walk over to my dresser and pull out a box from the bottom drawer then hand it to Edward. It is my memory box that Sulpicia put together for me. He sobs with me as he looks through everything and then we drink some more. We are well into the second bottle by now.

Sulpicia took pictures of Bayleigh in her dress and little casket. It is only the last few months that I have been able to open the envelope she put the pictures in and actually look at them.

"Bella, she is perfect. Beautiful just like her mom," Edward whispers as he gently runs his finger down a picture of her face like he was caressing her little cheek.

Another drink.

"They didn't know if I would survive or not the damage and infection was so severe. While I was in the hospital Aro hired movers to pack and move all my things into storage except my clothes and personal stuff which he moved to his house. Riley came home to an empty house, his clothing destroyed in the bedroom and the movers even took the toilet paper, light bulbs and all the food was donated to a local battered women's shelter. That was the reason I was at your Uncle's house that first Christmas when everyone was there. I had been there for several months by then and Aro and Sulpicia wouldn't hear of me leaving and frankly it was nice being taken care of for once. But I wasn't Aro's new lover or Sulpicia's either. I wasn't the third in their kinky threesome like so many were accusing me of, I mean of course I know you knew that, but still. And the rest from there you know," I shrug my shoulders and refuse to look at him.

He takes a big drink and puts his hand under my chin to pull my face up to look at him.

"You just made my need to protect you that much stronger, Baby. I can't let anything ever upset you again. You are just too precious to me."

"You're drunk Edward," I slurred.

"Very and so are you Puss, now onto sexy stuff," he wiggles his eyebrows, "How the fuck do you know Jasper?"

"Well, I wasn't getting laid at home, obviously," I had started _really_ slurring by now, "So Angel…or Ang as you know her, told me about this website that had dirty erotic stories, YUM! Her and Jessi was addicted and they know my love for writing so they shared their little secret.

"Ang and Jess were trying to get me focused on something else since I refused to talk to them about what had happened…I…I just couldn't. It was the only way they could think of to help me. So, I signed up for a free membership, I even started writing as well, that's another secret you don't know, I am a bad writer." I am giggling now.

"Anyway, I got a random email from another author on the site telling me he was doing research for a new story and put in the criteria of the type of women he wanted to ask questions for research, and I came up first so he emailed wanting to know if I was willing to answer some questions for him. I thought what the hell. Damn the questions he asked. But simple answers yes or no answers weren't good enough, he wanted to know _why_ I answered the way I did. That started our relationship.

"It evolved from there and I fell in love with the sorry motherfucker. FELL IN LOVE with someone I never met. Someone I knew nothing about, except all that mattered. I didn't know his last name, what he did for a living, I knew he was rich and I knew what he wanted in a woman and I know his girlfriend wasn't that. He told me I was. Me!

"Once he told me to move Arizona to Washington DC I told him I would get right on it and asked him what he would do if I was that good. He told me he would marry me because I made him want to settle down. I'm here now, I did it, I moved Arizona to DC and he is settling down, but with some whore not with me! Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes Belly you did, quite loud actually."

"He didn't know everything about me though, he doesn't know that I am a writer, wait, yes he does. He knew I had a bad marriage but didn't know Riley was abusing me. He knew that Riley acted more like a child than an adult and that I was really tired of being unappreciated and treated like a random hole for him to dip his dick in with no consideration as to my pleasure.

"Jasper and I broke up or whatever the fuck we did way before James. We sent pictures and texts and emails and phone calls every day. Every fucking day! I would wake up to his texts and go to sleep with them, then one day, poof, nothing. Then another and another and another and then three years later still nothing. So fuck him! And now he keeps calling me his and he is my cowboy, he says stuff that makes me want to run right back to him, who cares if he is engaged. But if I can re…re…resist you, I can resist anyone because you are seriously fuck hawt."

My hand may have possibly been running up underneath his shirt enjoying those tight abs…FUCK I am screwed!

"What if I can't resist you Bella? The shit you do to me. You are so fucking playful and so expressive with your emotions and physical, God I love having you in my arms. When you jump into my arms and wrap yourself around me. Do you know how long it's been since I have had sex? Going on YEARS! That Christmas at Aro's was the last time I fucked."

"HA! I beat you! It's been over 3 for me. I am so fucking horny it's not even funny. Vibrators and dildos just don't cut it anymore. I need a big hard cock to be deep inside me, pounding…."

Edward cuts me off with a demanding kiss. He runs his hands up my thighs. His hands cupped my ass before sliding down inside the waistband of my yoga pants and he finds I am not wearing any panties. I lean into him and straddle his lap and his fingers move down my ass and the tip of one of them enters me, circling slowly as he groans. My hands are fisted in his hair while he kisses my neck and uses his thumb to spread moisture over my clit. My hips start to move, and I am riding his fingers as I whimper. I throw my head back and close my eyes enjoying the touch of a man for the first time in several years.

"God Edward, I am gonna cum!"

"NO, not yet, I want to taste you when you cum."

He pushes me down so I am lying on the bed and before I realize it he has my pants thrown across the room and his head buried between my thighs.

"FUCK!" I scream and grab onto his hair pulling him closer to me. Damn the way he uses his tongue. It's no time before I am on the brink again.

"Cum now, baby. I need to you cum in my mouth. Cum Bella!"

He latches back on my clit and bites down and it's all over.

"EDDDDDDWARD FUUUUUUCK!"

He crawls back up my body and takes my t-shirt with him.

"Damn, baby. I can't even remember the last time I ate pussy. Fuck yours is so amazing, I will never get enough."

He kisses me and I can taste myself on his tongue and I start sucking his tongue then licking his lips and face.

"Fuck baby, that's so fucking hot. You like the taste of yourself on me then?"

"I like the taste of you I am just a little added bonus."

"Damn I could fall in love with you."

"Same here, now fuck me. Hard Edward, I need you to fuck me like you need to. Don't hold back, don't make love to me. I need you rough Edward."

He was shaking so bad he couldn't get his pants undone. All the years I was with Riley in high school and the first few years of our marriagew, I don't think we once fucked sober so I am practically an expert at drunk undressing. I rolled him over so he was on his back and undid his belt and jeans. FUCK no underwear! I started licking and sucking his cock before I even got his pants all the way unzipped. I grab the waistband of his jeans and start yanking. He lifts his hips so I can pull them down to his knees. I have my mouth attached to his cock and use my feet to push his jeans all the way off.

"Fuck Bella!"

He lifts his hips and grabs my head and pushes me all the way down. Thank God I don't have a gag reflex because he is HUGE! And he is having no reservations about fucking my throat, hard. Damn I love it.

"Get off baby, I am going to cum. I want to cum in your pussy," he growls. Growls! FUCK ME…well apparently that's exactly what he is going to do!

He pulls my up by my hair and flips me over on my back and slams his cock deep inside of me.

"FUCK!" We both yell at the same time.

He attacks my breasts and sucks and bites the left one while squeezing and pinching the nipple on my right then licks his way across to the right one. I wrap my legs around his waist and meet him thrust for thrust. He moves his hands down my sides and grabs my ass and squeezes as he lifts me up and fuck if he isn't hitting a spot I didn't even know I had!

"OH God, Baby. Harder, fuck me harder I am so close! You are hitting the spot just hit it harder!"

He had sweat dripping off his body onto mine and my sweat was mixing with his and running down onto the bed.

"I fucking hope you are close baby because I can't hold off much longer. I need you to cum Bella."

He was going to let me cum first?! What? That has never happened to me before and that apparently along with a very hard thrust had me exploding all over his cock. I could do nothing but scream. No words, no thoughts just utter pleasure.

"FUCK BELLA!" Edward made a few more thrusts then stilled inside me when he finally lets himself go. I can feel myself still quivering and squeezing him as he holds onto my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh but he isn't breathing. Just…just enjoying. I lay here looking up at him.

"Fuck you are beautiful, Edward," I whisper. At least I think it's a whisper.

He opens his eyes and gives me that crooked grin of his and leans over and kisses the shit out of me.

"No one could be a breathtaking as you, especially are right this moment, Puss. You are gorgeous."

We lay here kissing for a long time and I can feel him get hard inside me again and I realize he never pulled out. I push him off of me and we both groan at the loss, but I push him onto his back and lick all the way down to his cock and take it into my mouth once again. This time I won't stop until I make him cum down my throat.

**WELL...whatcha think? Good? Bad? Should I run for cover? **

**Thanks to everyone who added me and/or DC to their favorites and followed me/it. I so appreciate it! **

**inge80**** - Jasper does need to drop Alice and the sooner he does the better! Bella and Jasper will have a face to face conversation soon but it won't get everything out in the open, but maybe just enough for a little more drama :)**

**VioletDream13**** - I am so glad I can make you laugh! I have to admit I giggle while writing this too. I am so excited you enjoyed Jasper's POV and oh so sorry it wasn't long enough (I agree), hopefully this one made up for it. I also have another chapter in JPOV coming up that I had to split into 2 chapters. **

**Mickeyluver33**** - Have at it, crawl around but I can't be held responsible for what you find! HAHA!**

**lmb1**** - Jasper does have a lot to prove but the poor guy got the shit shocked out of him having Bella show up out of the blue but he will start to figure it out and prove his worth :) **

**The-Majors-Keeper**** - I love Charlotte also! Thank you, Sam. RL is still crazy. My son broke his hand 2 weeks ago, graduated HS last week and just this last Monday passed out at work and ended up with a concussion & chipped collar bone. Needless to say I have visited my 'happy place' (my stories) quite often this week! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**ellaryne**** - Poor Jasper is so confused, he doesn't know what to expect! He will figure it out but it will take a few kicks in the ass :) **

**RosalieMcKay**** - Thank you, I am so excited you love it so much! I believe having Jasper walk in on some PDA would be hilarious, I will work that in some where :) **

**Wastedpain**** - Haha! I think I want to humiliate Alice before I blow her up ;) And Jasper will be getting several kicks to the ego. I think we can see about you having Edward, he will be looking soon! **

**kathymoonestone**** - Yep, Bella doesn't know exactly what she wants but she doesn't want to jump back into Jasper's life. Well...she does but he is engaged and she is going to 'try' to be good. Although she wasn't being too good in this chapter with Edward so...**

**See ya Wednesday :) **

**~Shasta **


	9. Chapter 9

**S. M. owns everything I am just using her toys for my twisted game :) **

I wake up with a killer headache and my body is sore in places it's never been sore in before.

_What the fuck did I do last night?! _

I stretch but can't move. _What the fuck?_ I am in someone's arms, I take a deep breath trying to remember what the hell I did…Edward came for dinner and we started talking and drinking. I take a deep breath and oh shit, the room smells like sex.

I slowly look over my shoulder to the naked owner of the arm that is draped across my waist holding me tight. _Oh no! _ Edward. I fucked a married man! I fucked my married boss! I fucked Edward! Cue panic attack.

"Oh shit!" was all I managed to squeak out.

Apparently that was enough to wake Edward.

"Damnit I feel like shit!" He groans.

Then he opens his eyes and sees my panicked face. Then his eyes open REALLY wide.

"Bella?"

"Um, good morning?" I whisper out but refusing to look at him.

"Did we…" he has an almost hopeful look on his face.

"Um…yeah we did. Fuck Edward I am so damn sorry! If you hate me I totally under…"

He cuts me off with a kiss until we both have to stop to breathe.

"Don't Bella. Please, don't regret this," he said with a huge smile.

He kisses me again.

I pull away, "But Edward, you are married."

"No, I am separated and in the process of getting a divorce."

"Yeah and she will _ream_ your ass if she finds out that we _really _did fuck." I say poking him in the chest with my finger.

"This is more than just fucking Bella. You opened up to me last night. You told me things that no one else knows. You trust me."

"Yes I trust you, we are friends and as friends you trusted me when I told you I don't fuck married men and yet…" I wave my hand between us.

"Please Bella, I have wanted you since the first time I saw you at Uncle Aro's. Please just give us a chance."

"No. Besides, I don't want to have to hide a relationship, Edward. I don't want to be the other woman that shit hurts."

"You think I don't know that? The woman I married has been cheating on me our entire marriage I know that shit hurts. But we don't have to hide, baby. We wouldn't be able to flaunt our relationship at work but we don't have to hide it so that doesn't matter. I want you Bella. I want this. Obviously we both did considering what happened last night."

"What happened last night was almost two fucking bottles of vodka and an emotional breakdown. And of course it does matter, YOU ARE MY BOSS AND YOU ARE MARRIED! We are friends, we don't do coupley things!"

"I don't think 'coupley' is a word Baby," he says laughing.

All I can do is look at him with my eyes full of tears. He reaches up and caresses my cheek and kisses my eyelids which makes the tears fall.

"Bella, do you want me?" he asks softly, but his eyes are full of hope.

"Of course, I would have to be blind, deaf and stupid not to, but just because I _want_ doesn't give me the right to _take_."

"You won't be taking, you aren't taking. This…," he motions his finger between us, "is something I am freely giving." He strokes my cheek.

"You make me feel so alive Bella. You make me feel like a man for the first time in a long time. The way you treat me, the way you respect me. Am I looking to fall in love? No. Do I want to start a relationship with you? Yes. Hell yes.

"I love the way you make me feel both in and out of bed. You trusted me enough to open up to me last night. You _actually_ listen to me when I talk about my marriage or the weather or whatever pops into my head. Please just give us a chance," his pleading goes straight to my heart. If he argues every case in court this way he would never lose, FUCK!

"I can't," I whisper.

"What?" he asks like he doesn't believe I just said that.

"I already have the entire fucking firm watching and dissecting my every move. I came out here to start my life over, not jump into anything. I love our relationship now Edward. Last night was beyond amazing, but I don't want to be in a relationship I have to hide either."

"But I can't just have you once, Bella."

"Edward, trust me the last thing you need right now is a girlfriend. You just started divorce proceedings yesterday a romantic relationship will just complicate everything. "

"Fine, friends with benefits, then after my divorce we can talk again."

"Edward…"

"Last night was too fucking amazing and I refuse to walk away from that. If either of us finds someone else, benefits stop. We make it through my divorce we talk about actually dating."

I sigh. Fucking attorney arguments that make you…UGH!

"Go get in the shower Edward and I will fix breakfast and get us some pain relievers. This shit is too heavy to talk about with a killer hangover. I will think about it."

"Friends with benefits or actually dating?" he asks.

"Fuck Edward, I just don't know."

"Ok, well why don't you shower with me baby? Then I will help you fix breakfast. Give me another chance to convince you," he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

He stands up and pulls me up in front of him. FUCK a naked Edward _while_ I am sober enough to appreciate it, hell and yes! I let him pull me into the bathroom, like I really put up a huge resistance to him. Guess thinking is over for the moment…

"Sorry I don't have any manly soap," I say giggling as I start the water.

"I have no problem smelling like you all day long," he whispers seductively in my ear, "I am just hating that I have to wash your 'real' scent off of me."

"Fuck Edward, you can't say shit like that to me! And it's a good thing you don't mind smelling like me, because you don't have a choice, unless you go home and shower."

"Not gonna happen. I don't have a sexy naked Bella in my shower and there just so happens to be one in yours," he says laughing.

I pull him under the spray with me and he kisses me stupid. I grab his cock and start stroking.

"Fuck feels so good, baby. Squeeze it harder."

So I do and then fall to my knees and slide him into my mouth. He buries his hands in my hair and starts fucking my mouth.

"God, no gag reflex…ungh…I love your fucking mouth Baby!"

I pulled off him with a pop, "Harder Edward, fuck it harder."

"YESSSSS" he hisses through his teeth, "Fuck baby the back of your throat feels so damn good….ungh, I'm not gonna last."

I moan then swallow around him and he explodes screaming my name. I stand up and swipe my thumb across my lips with a smirk before he crushes his lips to mine. I smile and pull away from him when I finally need a breath then soap up my poof and start washing his body, mmmm damn! He may be thinking this is for him but holy hell, running my hands all over his wet soapy body, this shit's for me!

"Baby, why are you doing this?" he whispers.

There is such a vulnerability and at the same time longing in his voice and expression that his question brings me up short. Huh?

"Doing what?" I whisper back not wanting to ruin the intimacy this conversation is heading towards.

"All of this, first that was the absolute best head ever, now you are washing me and you were already planning on making me breakfast. Last night you let me totally take control of your pleasure, and you honestly came, no faking. What is it exactly that you are expecting from me?" he whispers out again sounding so broken.

He isn't being rude about it, he is truly puzzled by my actions, and that breaks my heart. I put the poof down, rinse the soap from my hands and put them on his cheeks while looking him straight in the eye.

"Sweetheart, this is just what I do, no thought goes into it and I don't want or expect anything in return. If I wanted anything from you I wouldn't be considering 'fuck buddies', I would insist on more. This is just who I am, I take care of the people I love."

"So you love me then?" He gives me a crooked smirk trying to lighten the sudden heavy mood but I can see the hurt shining in his eyes and I want to cut the bitch that put it there.

"I have always loved you, you know that."

"I do know that, but no one has ever done this shit for me, not since my Mom when I was a little kid."

"Then shut up and enjoy it. I want to make you happy I would want to make you happy even if we never decide to pursue a romantic relationship. Hell, last night I made one of your favorite meals, not because I wanted anything but because I knew you liked it. You enjoyed when I gave you head last night so I thought I would do it again, that's it. Well, ok…_I _really enjoyed it as well so _technically _it was for me too.

"I am making you breakfast because I know we both are hungry and hung over and need food before we go to work. That's it, no ulterior motives here. This is not about what new shiny bobble you can buy me or what being your fuck buddy, mistress, girlfriend, or whatever the hell I am or will be, could put me in social circles, this isn't about your bank account and how much I can get you to burn on me before kicking me to the curb. It's just me and you, simple as that. Same as yesterday before our drunken fuck."

He puts one hand behind my head and the other around my waist and pulls me tight into him and kisses me with more passion than I have ever felt. WOW! It feels good to be appreciated, God knows Riley never did. This is what I was missing from him and apparently this is what Edward was missing from Dragon Lady.

We pull apart to breathe and I tell him, "Turn around so I can get your back."

I wash his back all the way down to his feet and then push him down onto the ledge and wash his hair for him. I think he moans more with me washing his hair than he did last night having sex. It makes me giggle. I finish washing him and then shoo him out of the shower so I can finish.

"Go home and get dressed and I will finish up with my shower and have breakfast ready when you get back." I give him a kiss on his pouty lips.

"I don't get to return the favor?"

"Nope, not today, this morning is all about you, babe. You can take care of me later."

"I promise."

He gives me a kiss, dries off and goes back into my bedroom to get his clothes from last night on and makes his way back over to his apartment to finish getting ready for the day.

_What the hell have I done? I am so going to regret this. Actually I am not worried about myself, I am afraid that Edward is going to regret this. I have to admit I have missed those 'benefits' lately. God I am a whore!_

I hurry and finish my shower. I wrap a towel around my body and another around my hair while I go about my morning routine and then put on my moisturizer and make up then I fix my hair is a simple up do. Then I see the bites on my neck…ok, maybe I will be wearing my hair down today.

I make my way into my bedroom and get dressed in a pencil skirt and grey sleeveless blouse, I carry my briefcase, pumps, and suit jacket into the living room and put them beside my purse. I start the coffee and pull down 2 coffee cups and then pull out the ingredients to make us a quick omelet. I am just cutting up fruit for a fruit salad to go with our omelet when Edward walks back into the apartment in his undershirt carrying his shirt, tie and jacket.

"Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes, here you go babe. Black with 2 sugars just the way you like it. Your Tylenol is on the table too. Here take a bottle of water so you can have it as well," I hand him a bottle of water then turn back to grab our plates and fruit bowls.

"I really like you calling me babe," he says softly.

I don't even realize I am doing it. I never called Riley any pet names.

"I can't believe you are making me breakfast."

"Well, I have to eat as well," I say with a smile.

"Stop talking down everything you do," he growls as he pulls me into his arms, "I usually just either skip breakfast or stop for a pastry somewhere."

"Stop making such a big deal out of it." I say laughing.

"Riley never appreciated anything you did for him did he?"

"Nope, but I didn't do it for recognition or appreciation, I just did it. I'm not saying that it wouldn't have been nice to hear and actual 'thank you' occasionally but still, I just do it. I grew up taking care of my mom and then later Charlie, I don't even think about it."

"Bella, I was married to Tanya for 10 years and she never once did any of the stuff you have done for me, not even in our first year of marriage. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I am so sorry Edward."

"Me too Puss, now hurry and eat or your boss will be pissed if you are late on your second day of work," he smirks.

"Sorry boss, but I was taking care of my new fuck hot lover, please forgive me. I will do _anything_ to keep my job and keep the boss happy," I try to sound seductive as I stroke his cock over his suit pants and whoops he is already hard. _Go me!_

"Fuck Bella."

I just wink at him. We eat our breakfast in silence and when we are done I rinse off our plates and mugs, grab a bottle of water, put on my jacket and gather my stuff while Edward finishes getting dressed so we can head to work. Edward holds my hand the entire way to the office while I am trying to figure out just what in the hell I am going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Sunday everyone! First I want to apologize for not commenting on anyone or anything in the last chapter. Wednesday was...whew CRAZY! I work in a law office and every once in a while we have "one of those days"...yeah. That was Wednesday. We had some clients do something to screw up their case, to the point we may withdraw as their counsel, and when my boss found out, his normally calm self started yelling, cussing and throwing stuff in his office. Been there 6 years and have NEVER seen that before. Looking back it was actually quite comical but he kept us all busy all day long and that wasn't funny then LOL**

**As usual S.M. owns Twilight I just keep myself entertained by playing with her toys. Now let's see what Jasper has been up to...see ya at the bottom.**

**JPOV**

After Mr. Adkins' appointment I am free for the rest of the afternoon. Usually if I don't have any late appointments I just do paperwork until about 6 or 7 before meeting Alice for dinner somewhere, but I just can't focus today and I sure as hell do not want to have anything to do with Alice tonight, especially not with Bella invading my every thought…again.

I have to figure out a way to keep Bella in my life, by any means necessary. However, I do realize what a slap in the face it must be for her to have to work on her ex-lover's prenup agreement. Well I guess we weren't lovers but fuck if I didn't love her. And just going by the rage _I_ felt when I saw Edward and her together, talk about a slap in the face, this must be one hundred times worse for her.

If I am completely honest, I do not even want to marry Alice anymore. I don't think I ever did but it just seemed like the next obvious step in our relationship, we have been together for so long everyone has been pressuring us…me…to get married. Fuck, she started planning our wedding on our second date. She was talking kids by our one month anniversary. I never told Alice about the accident I had in high school and the fact I am unable to have children, but I have never wanted them to begin with. Guess that will come out in the prenup discussions. Now that should be a fun conversation.

Of course I have always worn a condom with her so she would have no reason to think anything. I hate wearing those damn things but the thought of going in bare just seems like too intimate of an act to do with her. Crazy huh? I am marrying her but it's too intimate to fuck her without a condom. However, I always told Bella that I would fuck her without one it didn't matter what she said, and I will. Or would, I don't think I will ever get that chance. Why does that hurt so much?

How do I just walk away from all of that mess though? Would it be easier just to marry Alice and be with Bella on the side? No, she deserves so much better than that…Bella, not Alice. I couldn't do that to her. FUCK, I had gotten over her, somewhat, once I just need to do that again…with having constant personal contact with her. Fuck. My. Life. Hell, I only thought I was attracted to Bella when she was sending me pictures, seeing her in person, damn I hope I hid my hard-on from her and Edward in the office. OK, enough of this shit. I pull up my email and write her an email back and write one to Edward as well.

TO:

FROM: JWhitlockMD

DATE: August 28, 2013

SUBJECT: My case

Isabella,

You want to pull the formal shit with me, then fine. I refuse for my files to be turned over to anyone else. I specifically requested you as my attorney and I will accept nothing else. You want our relationship to professional, then act like a fucking professional and take my case. There is no conflict of interest whatsoever as there will be nothing between us ever again that could possibly constitute a conflict.

I will be calling you tomorrow to start work on my various affairs and I will not be going through Edward to do it. You are who I want. Period. I am sure that it would be bad for your future at the firm if I were to take my business elsewhere because you refused to represent me. I don't mean to be a dick, but I will do everything I can to get what I want and you should know by now…I only want you.

One of the things that I always admired about you was your…willing submission…to anything and everything I requested of you and I can't fucking wait to experience _that_ again. I look forward to speaking to you tomorrow either by phone or, preferably, in person, but there will be no more _im_personal emails.

Sincerely,

Dr. Jasper Whitlock, MD, Ph.D.

CLICK. SEND. Take that Bella.

TO:

FROM: JWhitlockMD

DATE: August 28, 2013

SUBJECT: My affairs at your firm

Mr. Masen,

As you know I specifically requested Ms. Swan to handle my affairs for me. She sent me an email declining to work for me, citing a conflict of interest. I have sent her an email letting her know that it was unacceptable and I expect her to be the one handling my file.

I understand she is a third year law student and will need to be under a supervising attorney, you. If this is unacceptable to you I will have no choice but to find legal counsel elsewhere. As a named partner, I know you realize just how devastating losing my business would be to your firm. I will be contacting Isabella tomorrow to start on everything that I need to have done. She has indicated that she wants a strictly professional relationship by her impersonal emails to me and she will get those same impersonal actions from me.

Our 'personal life' stopped three years ago and as I am sure my fiancée will not appreciate if anything started back up now. In fact, I will not be sharing with Mary Alice my past association with Ms. Swan, and I would appreciate it if you and your entire firm would keep that fact to yourselves as well. I will be speaking to you and Ms. Swan tomorrow.

Jasper Whitlock

CLICK. SEND. Take that motherfucker.

My intercom goes off and Charlotte's voice fills my office.

"Sugar, Evil Pixie Bitch is here to see you."

"WHAT, shit…no, Char!" _I don't want to have to deal with her today! _

"She is storming into your office right now, and apparently she doesn't like me calling her Evil Pixie Bitch so beware I pissed her off," Charlotte voice gets louder and louder as she cackles into the speaker.

"Bitch."

"Love you too, Sug. Oh and by the way, I'm headed home. You want me to set you a plate at dinner? You have been really off today, you need to vent?"

"No, don't worry about me."

_Damn that woman and her intuition! _

"Alright, good luck with Evil Pixie Bitch, see you tomorrow."

She hangs up the phone before I can respond back and I can hear her laughing because Evi…Alice walks into my office in time to hear Char call her that name again. FUCK my life!

"Jazzy, I know she is your sister-in-law but I don't understand why you don't fire her ass. She is rude to me like all the time!"

Alice stomps her foot, she actually stomps her little foot like a little kid throwing a tissy fit. _Bella would never act that way; she would stand up for herself but continue to be a lady instead of a toddler._ _Stop thinking of Bella!_

"Alice I have told you before, if you don't like Char, stop calling my office and stop coming by. Besides I don't appreciate you just showing up here unannounced."

"But you are my fiancé and I have a right to see you whenever I want to and she _has_ to be nice to me! And if you would have taken my call earlier, this visit would have been announced."

"Why, you have never been nice to her? Besides, her husband, my brother, works here as well so she has more of a right to be here than you. And I can't take your call every time you get a hair in your ass to pick up the phone. I do see patients all day."

"Jazzy that's different and you know it. Now, when are you going to see your attorneys about our prenup, people want a wedding date and I am getting tired of making up excuses?" She folds her hands and puts them under her chin like she is begging me looking at me with those big puppy dog eyes.

_She does look kind of cute when she does shit like this. Maybe I could make it work with her. _

"I actually went to talk to them today and I will be contacting them again tomorrow," I cringe waiting for her loud response and she doesn't disappoint.

She squeals and jumps up and down clapping her hands, "REALLY?! Oh Jazzy thank you so much! Let's go out and celebrate!"

"No."

"What do you mean no? We have to pick a date!" and the pouting begins.

"I haven't even started the paperwork yet it is still way too early to set a date. I have to make sure everything is in order before we think about setting a date."

_Everything in order like the Bella situation…is she a situation? Do I want her to be? Fuck knows I want her, I never stopped but do I want to pursue her now that she is here? Well, shit I am already pursuing her, how far do I want to take this?_

"No, your attorney will work around _my_ schedule, _not_ the other way around."

"Well, the attorney I am using is a third year law student so I can't rush her."

"HER? What happened to Tanya's husband, Eddie?" Alice demands.

I watch as the flush on her face begins at her neck and works its way to her forehead in her anger. She isn't so cute now.

"Edward is her supervising attorney. She comes highly recommended and worked for his uncle back in Arizona before moving here."

"Arizona? What is her name?" Her eyebrow shoots up and I know exactly what she is thinking…Bella.

She knows Bella is from Arizona. But I don't think she knows Bella worked at a law office. Thank God for small favors.

"Is…uh Ms. Swan," wow that came out sounding like a question.

"What's her first name?" and there goes the bitch brow.

_Bella's bitch brow is so much more elegant. Can a bitch brow be elegant? It can on my Bella. _I can't help but smirk remembering her throwing that bitch brow at me this weekend when I seen her and Edward at the store. She really is a feisty little thing, I always wondered if that was a front she was putting on for me or if she was really like that.

"Alice, I really don't remember. I just met her today for the first time. She doesn't even have business cards yet."

"Well, I don't like it and you know I still don't trust you after all that Bella shit a few years ago!"

BINGO! If she only knew that 'Bella shit' never stopped. I may have let her think it was over and our relationship did stop, but I never went a day without thinking about my Beautiful Sunshine.

"That was three years ago! How much longer are you going to be throwing her in my face?" I yell at her, damn it feels good to do that.

"Until I know you are completely over that whore," she yells right back.

_I am beyond pissed off now. Why am I marrying this bitch anyway?_

"Alice, there wasn't anything to get over, I told you. We were a just barely friends…that was all."

_Saying that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth._

"Bullshit! I seen the proof Jasper, you were falling in love with her! You are mine and she was conning you into falling for her. She was probably some old fat disgusting grandma just looking to get her rocks off and con money out of some unsuspecting millionaire."

_Billionaire…multi-billionaire actually but you won't ever know, I have hidden assets you will never find out about._

"Alice I am tired of you bringing up the past all the time. I still have several more hours of work to do so you need to leave and I will talk to you tomorrow night and we can go over the things that my attorneys will need from you."

"No Jazzy, I made reservations for us and we need to get going or we will be late."

_She is such a demanding bitch. Bella always went along with what I said. When I told her I was too busy to talk, she accepted it and didn't bother me. I would get one quick text or email at the end of the day before she went to sleep letting me know she was thinking of me and hoping I wasn't working too hard and telling me to be sure to eat dinner and get plenty of rest. Not harping on not being able to talk to her or continuous messages until I had no choice but to do what she wanted. Just letting me know she cared. Fuck, I chose wrong but I just didn't see at the time that there any other option._

"Fine Alice, a quick dinner then I am going home to bed."

"Mmmm, yeah Jazzy, bed sounds nice."

"Alone, Mary Alice."

"You haven't touched me in months Jasper!" she walks up to me and starts running her hand down the front of my slacks trying to grab and stroke my unresponsive member.

"I'm tired."

"You always have an excuse anymore. Are you talking to Bella again?"

"What?"

_Panic, how could she…wait, she is just talking out of her ass._

"Well are you? Because when you were talking to her before you never had time for me. Is it her or some other whore?"

"Fuck you Alice."

"After dinner, Jazzy," she winks and walks to the door shaking her ass and running her hands up and down her body.

**Hmmmm, want some more? Jasper will be back on Wednesday and of course where Jasper goes, drama is sure to follow...**

**I want to thank everyone who followed and/or added DC to their favorites. I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE getting those emails telling me someone is following or has reviewed. And I want to apologize again for not responding to your comments that you left me. I have felt so terrible about it all week long! **

**ellaryne**** - ****_Ch 8_****:**** Thanks! I am loving all your reivews :) ****_Ch. 9:_**** Thank you! **

**Mickeyluver33**** - ****_Ch 8:_**** I love purplepixie too, she is one of my favorite authors! I promise, promise, promise this is not a true Edward Bella story! LOL And I do believe you have been poking around my brain judging by your reviews HAHA!**

**arowley**** - ****_Ch 8:_********Bella & Edward will have their fun until they are both ready to move onto bigger and better things :)**

**lmb1**** - ****_Ch 8: _****Edward is her 'better match' at the moment. He is just her Mr. Right Now though, Jasper is her Mr. Right...even though no one realizes it yet. ********_Ch 9:_********Putting the brakes on would have been the smart thing to do, but who can resist a naked horny Edward? Not me! If he is offering, I am accepting HAHA**

**The-Majors-Keeper ****- ****_Ch 8:_********Hi Sam! So glad you liked it-HAHA Yeah, Bella was kind of a train wreck before so she will have to make absolutely sure of Jasper before she jumps all in with him. And thank you, my son is better, just a few headaches occasionally and if he hits his collar bone. ****_Ch 9:_**** Thank you, thank you! Everything is going well. Like I said in the a/n Wednesday was so crazy I only had time to post the chapters and that was it. I felt I was being so rude for not commenting to anyone. **

**kathymoonstone ****- **_**Ch 8:**___**Thank you! Publishing lemons make me so nervous, I am not ever sure how they will be received LOL Jasper will not be a happy boy when he finds out...which is on Wednesday :)**

**inge80**** - ****_Ch 8:_**** Yeah, James is psycho and I tried to reach into my obsession of crime shows to come up with his brand of crazy - HAHA. I won't make it too awkward between Bella and Edward, they are best friends after all. ********_Ch 9:_**** Nope, it wasn't the smartest thing to do but damn if it didn't sound good at the time LOL Bella is still in love with Jasper, but is in denial, but he will end up dragging her right out of there :)**

******-****_Ch 8:_**** Thank you! I hope it is a little different, gets boring reading the same thing all the time :)**

**wastedpain**** -********_Ch 8:_**** They had sex! Yeah, I think James would be good as some big dude's bitch in prison HAHA! Thanks & I love you too!********_Ch 9:_**** Poor Edward just wants to feel loved and appreciated and Bella wants to feel safe so they *think* a relationship is the way to go. I promise you can have Edward :) I am glad you still love me even if you are upset, I love you too ;) Jasper will find out in Chapter 11...I hope you like his reaction! **

**NatlieLynn**** -********_Ch 8:_**** Glad you were able (and still interested in) catching up with the story! Bella did go though a lot. And yeah, Jasper has to figure out what he wants and how to get there. He is kind of weighing the pros & cons right now...until his lust kicks in anyway :) ****_Ch 9:_**** You are right! They will try to make it work for a while though...they have too many frustrations to work out LOL Edward has craved the feelings Bella stirs in him for so long he will do anything to feel them. And while they are attracted to each other, he doesn't realize he can still have those feelings in a platonic way...but he was horny too. **

**Till Wednesday...with more Jasper ;) **

**~Shasta **


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, everyone ready for some more Jasper? DEEP BREATHS…I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have messed around with it a few times and still not sure if it is "just right". LOL **

**All Twilight characters belong to S. M. as always I am just enjoying her toys. See ya'll at the bottom!**

**JPOV**

I slam my laptop shut and turn out my office light and walk with her to her car and take Alice to dinner. She can just drop me back here when we get done.

We get to the restaurant and she informs me that her friend Tanya Masen is joining us for dinner. FUCK ME!

Tanya walks up to the table and Alice kisses her cheeks after she sits down.

"Hey Tan, how are things?" Alice asks.

"Horrible! Edward has left me!"

"WHAT? No way!"

Alice acts like she cares, but all she really cares about is the gossip value. However that tidbit of information peaks my interest in a wicked way. I hope they don't notice my near whiplash when I jerk my head up.

"Yes, he hired his uncle's assistant and moved her out here from Arizona and moved her into his condo building. He has wanted her ever since they met a couple of years ago. She is nothing but a fucking whore!"

"NO!" Alice gasps and puts her hand up to her throat.

"Yes, I went by his condo tonight before I came here and he wasn't home. I was turning to leave and that's when I heard them fucking in her apartment next door."

"How do you know it was them?" I couldn't help but ask, feeling the fury building up…SHE'S MINE!

"I could hear the tramp screaming his name and begging him to fuck her harder," Tanya says with tears in her eyes, "And my Eddie was practically growling her name."

"How could he?" Alice whisper yells.

"The slut likes to play a victim and have all these men eating out of her hands, and body parts further down south, the fucking tramp! When we went to visit Edward's family a couple of years ago that whore was living with Aro! _Living_ with him under the same roof with his wife! 'Supposedly'," Tanya uses her fingers as quotations, "she made up some sob story about being raped, tortured and ending up losing a baby and they were just being nice because she didn't have any family, only no one but Aro and his wife were supposed to know. Bullshit. Of course Aro, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Caius and Marcus bent over backwards taking care of her, anything she wanted! All the women just turned the other way, not realizing what was happening right under their own noses!"

"What did you say? Raped? Tortured? What? And if no one was supposed to know just how the hell did you find out?" I sputter out, all the air leaving my lungs in a painful rush.

_No, not my Bella, not my beautiful Sunshine! Oh fuck, and I have been so rude to her, I have got to make it up to her somehow. Oh please, no, not my precious baby._

"I have my ways," Tanya smirks, "But yeah, it was something about her husband screwing around with a married woman and the wronged husband supposedly kidnapped her for like weeks and tortured her, raped her and she ended up losing a baby and all her lady parts as a result. If it was so bad, why the hell wasn't she with her husband and him taking care of her? I mean it was Christmas! I personally think that she was Aro's whore and he was just trying to sneak a little something-something under his wife's nose. I mean hell, her bedroom was right next door to theirs, come on!

"But anyway, I '_accidently' _overheard Aro and his wife talking one night when they thought everyone was asleep. Granted they were in their bedroom and I might have been standing with my ear pressed to the door when I heard the slut's name come up. But apparently, they were worried that having so many people around would be upsetting to her with it being her first holiday after her 'trauma'. Whatever!

"So the story is that the tramp's husband was a drunk and a junkie and apparently abused her since they started dating in high school but I think it's all a load of shit. She didn't look like she had been beaten by anyone, let alone tortured.

"You know I asked Edward right after we met her if he was attracted to her and the sorry son of a bitch admitted it! Right to my face, now he is screwing her."

"Oh Tanya, is there anything we can do?" Alice lays her hand on top of Tanya's and gives it a squeeze.

"No. I am just so shocked. I don't think it has really set in yet," she whispers, dabbing at her eyes.

_And here comes the fake tears._

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, you can always call Jazzy. And Jazzy I don't want you using this slut to do your work. I don't want her trying to steal you away from me."

"Um, no I am not talking to Tanya and I am not giving up my attorney!"

_Fuck, I ain't about to open that can of worms! And I refuse to listen to anyone bad mouth my Bella. Tortured? Raped? Miscarriage? Abusive husband? Why in the fuck did she never mention this shit to me? _

"Yes, she can and yes you will," Alice demands her voice an almost whispered growl.

"No, it would be a conflict of interest, Alice. Edward and Be…Ms. Swan are my attorneys."

There were two shocked gasps.

"Jasper, are you really going to defend them?" Tanya asks.

"Yes."

"JASPER WHITLOCK! I am so disappointed in you! Tanya is our friend." Alice's eyes are flashing in anger at me.

"I really don't care what you feel about this Alice. Tanya is your friend. Edward is mine."

_OK maybe friend is a little strong of a term for him hell, more like competition for Bella now. FUCK ME!_

"We will talk about his when we get home," Alice seethes.

"No, when we are done with dinner you are dropping me back at the office, I have work I have to finish. I don't care what you do after that."

"No, we are supposed to talk about wedding plans," she grits out between her teeth.

"You plan it, I show up. Wasn't that the agreement we had Alice?"

_Yes, I am being an asshole but after what I just found out I can't help it_.

"Fine! Just get those disgusting friends of your to do the damn prenup and after we are married we can transfer all of _our_ business to my attorney."

"No, Mary Alice, I am staying with Denali and Masen. Period. Actually, since this is turning into a breakup fest, how about I just catch a cab back to the office."

"Jazzy, no," Alice turns on her fake tears now and grabs my hand.

"Just have them charge the meal to me. You are very good at using my credit cards after all, Alice. I will see you later," I lean and give Alice a kiss on the forehead and then turn and nod my head at Tanya, "Tanya, good luck with your marriage."

I walk away but not before I hear…

"So tell me all about this whore who is wrecking your marriage," Alice leans in and asks, "I have to know if I need to watch out for my Jazzy, I can't have a repeat of three years ago."

_And so it starts. So much for keeping Bella's arrival in DC a secret. _

I turn and walk out of the restaurant and walk for a few blocks down to a park end up punching a few trees.

"FUCK!"

I find a park bench to sit at for a little while before I end up breaking my hand, or end up having the cops called on me. I try to wrap my head around what I just found out about my sweet precious Sunshine.

I thought she had been open about damn near everything. She never told me that the assface she was married to ever abused her, neglected sure, but abused? NO! She never told me about being abducted! I want to hunt down the mother fucker who did that shit to her and wipe him off the face of the earth. Just thinking about what she went through makes me physically sick at my stomach.

I don't know how long I sit here on this park bench but eventually I get up and start walking home. I can't concentrate on any work tonight and I only live a few miles from here and maybe a walk would help clear my mind. I feel so horrible at how much of a douche I have been to Bella lately. I still don't know what I am going to do about Alice and this damn marriage but after what I found out tonight I have to make an effort not to be such a dick to her. I can manage that. Just be a friend to her, we used to talk about a lot of personal things before. I can keep her in the friend zone and Alice in the fiancée zone and try not to beat the hell out of Edward for stealing my girl.

FUCK! This isn't going to work.

By now I have made it back to my townhouse and I start stripping down as soon as the door is closed and head straight for the shower. I wash the blood off my hands, maybe punching those trees wasn't the smartest, but it was that or go to find Edward, asshole fucking my girl…needs his ass kicked. That idea makes me smile.

I let my imagination run away with me and it turns into thinking about what it would be like just to tell Alice to fuck off and spend all my energy pursuing Bella. I want to feel her in my arms, even if it is just once…shit now I have a rather large 'problem'.

I damn near gave myself carpal tunnel fantasizing about her before, looks like it's going to happen again, despite the pain in my hand…Bella is worth it. I close my eyes and picture her in the shower with me and soon I am screaming her name as I shoot a load down the drain.

That's it. I have to go see her in the morning. I have to talk to her.

I wrap a towel around my waist and walk into the kitchen to get some ice to put on my left hand it seems to have taken the worst punishment earlier. Shit that hurts like a bitch.

I dig into the cabinet and pull out some whiskey. I don't even bother with a fucking glass I shoot it straight from the bottle. That burn feels good. A few more of these and I won't give a shit.

I pick up my pack of cigarettes and lighter off the table and take the bottle with me out onto my balcony. I have the penthouse so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me in only a towel. I stretch out on one of the chairs and light up.

I don't know how long I sit outside drinking but by the time I realize I am getting a little chilly the bottle is almost empty and I am out of cigarettes. I stumble my drunk ass back into the house and collapse on the couch.

"Bella…"

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, reviews & PMs! I LOVE them all, please keep them coming! LOL I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter and Sunday it's back to Bella's POV and reactions to Jasper's emails…and maybe a little more drama, nothing too angst-y though. That crap messes with my head LMAO!**

**NatalieLynn** – His relationship with Alice is 'comfortable'. It's what he is used to and what is expected of him. Change is hard and scary and before he makes such a life altering decision he has to make sure of it. He is seriously weighing his options. And Jasper does like Bella's more submissive nature because it makes him feel more like an alpha male which he lacks in his relationship with Alice, where it's easier to just roll over and accept and go along with whatever she wants.

**The-Majors-Keeper** – Hi Sam! I got your PM, sorry I didn't respond. Yes, a law office gets incredibly crazy. They like to wait until the last minute for everything! Thank you! Your review makes me so happy :) I love that you are falling in love with my story, I am so glad someone loves it as much as I do. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! LOL

**Mickeyluver33** – You are exactly right, Alice won't let go of Jasper without a fight…but can you really blame her? I would fight like hell for him too! HAHA I am glad you consider this something you would write, means you like it! Thanks Chica!

**Ellaryne** – He does need to break up with Alice…later. Where would the fun be without a little drama first?

**Lmb1** – He knows it's easier to just give into Alice, no matter how much he hates doing it. I actually have someone in my family like that and most people just give her what she wants to shut her up and stop the drama train LOL

**VioletDream13** – Ohhh, that sounds like fun! Thank you! I like Charlotte too, I am trying to come up with more ways to include her in the story. Yeah, Bella did have a harsh past but now she is on to happier things.

**kathymoonstone** – Well…he found out! LOL

**sarahplumb** – HAHA! I hate to say that she will end up making you even madder before it's all over. I will have to come up with some horrible fate for her in the end LOL

**Till Sunday**

**~Shasta**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY for the late update! I have been fighting ear infections and fever AND I left my zip drive at work over the weekend LOL On my knees begging forgiveness! I can't believe I left my drive, I don't go anywhere without it, I felt naked all weekend! HAHA But I also needed that writing time! Chapter 12 is my last pre-written chapter. 13 is almost done and the outline for 14 is pretty much complete but...I gotta get on the ball!**

**S.M. owns all that Twilight goodness, I am just playing :) See ya at the bottom! **

We make it into the office about 30 minutes before anyone else arrives so Edward holds my hand all the way to my office door. He turns and gives me a long kiss and I can't help but moan into his mouth.

"Well Puss, I gave you that list yesterday of what I need you working on first so just get those cases out and start going over them and see what we need to get done. If you need anything I will be in my office most of the day going over the Whitlock-Brandon prenup," he says gently as he is caressing my face, like he knows how hard it's going to be to hear about Jasper's prenup.

PAIN! I take a deep breath and smile up at him. I don't want to make him feel bad after what happened last night and this morning and I am pining after another man.

"Sure, you left me with enough work to take me years! I better get on it. I need to check my email too, Aro was supposed to email me today. Apparently he has some speedo vacation pics he can't wait for me to see. I just pray the speedo isn't so tiny his peen pokes through anywhere. Seen that before and still trying to brain bleach that site away," I said giggling.

"I could have gone the rest of my life not knowing that, Puss," Edward chuckles as he walks me into my office.

"Well in that case, I will be sure to forward any pictures I get from him," I stick my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out unless you plan to let me play with it, baby."

I walk up to him and kiss him hard and I shove my tongue into his mouth. We kiss like that until we have to break apart for breath.

"How's that for playing with it?"

He grabs my hand and puts it on his cock, "Does that answer your question?"

The bastard smirks at me.

"Yum! I can't wait till I can use my tongue to play with that again!"

"Soon, Puss…soon," he whispers.

We hear the elevator doors open and break completely apart, he kisses his thumb and then presses it to my lips. I slip it into my mouth and suck hard. He winks at me then walks through our connecting bathroom and sits down at his desk.

I take my jacket off and put it and my purse in my closet and walk over to my desk and start up my computers and log into the server then pull up my email. Oh FUCK! There is one from Jasper. My hands are shaking as I click on the link to open it up.

TO:

FROM: JWhitlockMD

DATE: August 28, 2013

SUBJECT: My case

Isabella,

You want to pull the formal shit with me, then fine. I refuse for my files to be turned over to anyone else. I specifically requested you as my attorney and I will accept nothing else. You want our relationship to professional, then act like a fucking professional and take my case. There is no conflict of interest whatsoever as there will be nothing between us ever again that could possibly constitute a conflict.

I will be calling you tomorrow to start work on my various affairs and I will not be going through Edward to do it. You are who I want. Period! I am sure that it would be bad for your future at the firm if I were to take my business elsewhere because you refused to represent me. I don't mean to be a dick, but I will do everything I can to get what I want and you should know by now…I only want you.

One of the things that I always admired about you was your…willing submission…to anything and everything I requested of you and I can't fucking wait to experience _that_ again. I look forward to speaking to you tomorrow either by phone or, preferably, in person, but there will be no more _im_personal emails.

Sincerely,

Dr. Jasper Whitlock, MD, Ph.D.

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

"EDWARD!" I call out between our offices.

"Yeah Puss?"

"Um, do you happen to have an email from Jasper?"

"Let me check." There is a pause. "SHIT! Hang on let me print it off and bring it to you, let me see what he sent you."

He walks in and hands me a piece of paper as he leans over my shoulder to read my screen.

TO:

FROM: JWhitlockMD

DATE: August 28, 2013

SUBJECT: My affairs at your firm

Mr. Masen,

As you know I specifically requested Ms. Swan to handle my affairs for me. She sent me an email declining to work for me, citing a conflict of interest. I have sent her an email letting her know that it was unacceptable and I expect her to be the one handling my file.

I understand she is a third year law student and will need to be under a supervising attorney, you. If this is unacceptable to you I will have no choice but to find legal counsel elsewhere. As a named partner, I know you realize just how devastating losing my business would be to your firm. I will be contacting Isabella tomorrow to start on everything that I need to have done. She has indicated that she wants a strictly professional relationship by her impersonal emails to me and she will get those same impersonal actions from me.

Our 'personal life' stopped three years ago and as I am sure my fiancée will not appreciate if anything started back up now. In fact, I will not be sharing with Mary Alice my past association with Ms. Swan, and I would appreciate it if you and your entire firm would keep that fact to yourselves as well. I will be speaking to you and Ms. Swan tomorrow.

Jasper Whitlock

"That fucking son of a bitch! Bella Baby, if you want to decline working for him just based on his email to you, then you will have the entire firm's support. He was completely unprofessional and that is sexual harassment. Say the word Bells and we fire him as a client."

Edward is PISSED.

"No, no. Don't worry about it," I take a deep breath, "after everything I told you last night about the shit I have been through, handling Jasper Whitlock will be a walk in the park. Besides, from _your_ email it sounds like the quicker we get done and he gets married the sooner he will be out of my hair. He said he doesn't want anything started, well, good. I don't either."

"Baby, you also told me last night that you are in love with him, isn't it going to be too hard on you to handle this prenup so he can get married to another woman?"

"Was…I was in love with him. But honestly, how much in love with him could I have been when I knew absolutely nothing about the man? Looking back it had to have just been lust. I promise sweetheart, I'm good."

"You weren't good yesterday."

"I was shocked yesterday. I never in a million years imagined running into him and especially in my office! I will get right on this first thing, quicker I get it over with the quicker it will be done, right?"

"Ok, but I want all correspondence to be cc'd and forwarded to me so I can make sure that he stays appropriate with you. And I will be speaking to him today about the email he sent you and let him know it will not happen again or we will have to fire him as a client," Edward says his face turning red.

"Edward, you don't need to do that, I can handle it."

"No, Bella. I will not let anyone talk to my girlfriend that way, ever. Client or not, doesn't fucking matter."

"I'm your girlfriend? What happened to starting as friends with benefits?" I say smiling trying to calm him down.

"What?" he looks confused.

"You just called me your girlfriend."

"I did? Well...," now he is red for an entirely different reason.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

After the email from Jasper this is definitely going to come back and bite me hard in the ass but…what the hell.

"Well…yeah, but I will be happy with just friends with benefits if that's all you want," he says scratching the back of his neck.

It's my turn to blush now as I whisper, "Ok."

"Is that a yes?" He gives me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Yes, it's a yes to just dating. More than fuck buddies less than girlfriend."

_Does that shit even make sense?Fuck thinking, Bella just go with your hoo-ha…um I mean heart. _

"I can live with dating, Puss."

He picks me up spins me around while kissing me. Huh, maybe it did make sense…He stops kissing me when the door slams and we hear someone clearing their throat.

FUCK! Jessica and Tanya's dad, Eleazar, are standing there glaring daggers at us…we have just been caught.

"I told you Mr. Volturi, they _are_ having an affair," Jessica said with a smirk, "Tanya was so upset when she and Alice came to my house last night. Tanya was telling me that she heard the two of them fucking when she went by Edward's condo yesterday to spend time with him."

"Edward what in the hell is the meaning of this? You move your whore half way across the country just for a convenient fuck?" Eleazar roars then turns to me, "And you, get your shit and get out, you are fired. You are nothing but a cheap, gold digging whore and I won't have you in the same city as Edward and Tanya! In fact, leave and we will just ship your shit to you, that way I can be sure you aren't stealing anything."

"Mr. Volturi, it isn't what you think," I try before Edward cuts me off.

"No, baby we don't have to explain anything to him. And he doesn't have the right to fire you either so don't you worry.

"Eleazar, I believe that you need to excuse Jessica as this has absolutely nothing to do with her. I will be happy to explain everything to you but you will never, ever speak to or about Bella that way again and you will be apologizing to her or I will have you removed from the building and you will not be permitted back."

"I will do no such thing! There is no way in hell I am about to apologize to my son-in-law's whore and you will not ever threaten me again. I made this firm…"

"Yes, you made it, but I made it successful! I bought out your shares when you retired and you have no authority here any longer. Now, Jessica if you value your job I suggest you get the fuck out of here and we _will_ be discussing your job security and conditions for your continued employment later," Edward growls out.

I have never seen him looking so fierce and honestly he is scaring the shit out of me.

"Baby, I am taking this asshole next door and when we are done and he knows _everything_ we will be back here so he can apologize to you."

I can feel the tears that had been stinging my eyes have now started falling as I stand there and just shake my head.

"No Edward. Don't do this. It's not worth it, I am not worth it."

"You are always worth it, Sunshine. Don't you ever fucking forget it," a voice commands from my office door.

"Jasper!" I gasp.

"Whitlock, you and I will be having a discussion later as well. I won't put up with you talking to Bella the way you did in that email you sent her. I am trying to decide whether to fire your ass as a client or not," Edward shouts.

Jasper just ignores Edward and looks at me.

"Sunshine, you look absolutely terrified. Come here," Jasper softly implores.

"I can't," I whisper looking at Edward.

"Isabella, I said come here. I am going to take you for some tea and get you out of this cluster fuck for a little while."

"Jazz, I can't go with you, not now. Not after everything," I am pleading with him.

"Jesus Bella, we are not running away together, I am taking you down the street to Starbucks and ordering you something to drink. We used to be friends and that is all this is. A friend taking you away from a shitty situation and will bring you right back here when you are calmed down. Now don't make me say it again, come Sunshine."

And I go. God help me, I go.

**And I would go too, in fact Jasper wouldn't have had to say it more than once! HAHA! I want to thank everyone who is following and adding me and/or DC to their favorites! The reviews and PM's make me so happy! I love hearing what you all think and your ideas...please keep 'em coming! Love every single one of you readers! **

**chanur** – Thank you!

**ellaryne** – Thank you so much!

**The-Majors-Keeper** – Sam, always so violent LMAO! I am still trying to come up with something incredibly devious to do to Alice and Tanya…and throw Jessica in with them just for giggles HAHA! A drunk Jasper does sound like a lot of fun!

**lmb1** – Edward will be extremely protective over Bella, especially now that they are dating and he knows everything that happened with Riley and James…and Jasper won't like it! Tanya and Alice will be quite the drama duo, but I will find a way for them to get theirs in the end LOL

**kathymoonstone** – That shit hurts bad! Jasper is going to "try" and be a good boy where Bella is concerned. Not sure just how hard he is going to try though. LOL Edward and Bella are going to date…with benefits…for now! HAHA

**Mickeyluver33** – You are the official "I Hate Tanya and Wanna Punch Her In the Face Club" President…congrats! HAHA!

**lundyred** – He does need to pull on his big boy pants…although I wouldn't mind pulling them down and seeing that butt of his either…Hmmm decisions, decisions LOL You are right, now to just convince Jasper of that!

**Wastedpain** – Well, I hope you like roller coasters then! LOL I will bring Aro and his wife in soon, at least a little bit. I think killing off everyone would be a little easy…wanna make them suffer a little first *evil laugh* I love you and please continue reviewing!

**VioletDream13** – Well you are in luck, Mickeyluver33 just started the "I Hate Tanya and Wanna Punch Her In the Face Club"…you are now an official member…because I said so LOL I think the best compliment I could ever get was you telling me I make you feel like you are in the story too! That is the reason I am addicted to reading, I love when the author can draw you into their story like that and to know I can give that to someone else, best compliment EVER! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Wastedpain** – I do need to get Char and Bella together huh? They could really do some damage, yep…I have to do that now! Hmmm, the wheels are turnin'!

See ya Wednesday!

~Shasta


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW it's Thursday! HAHA I totally missed updating yesterday. My head wasn't where it should be obviously LOL It was almost 5:30 yesterday when I realized what day it was. I have to tell you I am married to the biggest Man-Child ever. He is addicted to this one computer game and I told him he couldn't be on the computer all night because I had to update my stories...he was on ALL NIGHT LONG! I got tired of fighting with him about 11:30 and just ended up going to bed. I think I need to invest in my own computer! LOL  
**

** Also I want to say there is a line across the page about halfway down and it means absolutely nothing I can't get it to go away and it does not apply to the story at all. Well hope you enjoy a little Bella & Jasper time...**

**S. M. owns all Twilight. See you at the bottom! **

I can't look at Edward as I walk to the door and leave with Jasper, I don't want to see the look on his face. I am not choosing Jasper over Edward but this isn't the time to tell him that and frankly I am too chicken shit to face him…you know, face to face.

Jasper and I are quiet as we walk to the elevator and I keep my head down the entire way. He waits until the elevator doors are closed before saying anything.

"Bella, I know you are crying. There is absolutely no reason to keep your face down and try to hide it."

"Jasper, everyone in the office heard what was going on, I just can't face anyone. Not yet," I whisper.

"So you are going to skulk away with your face hidden like you have something to be ashamed of then?"

"But I do have something to be ashamed of."

"Never, Darlin'."

"How much of that did you hear?"

I look up at him and the look on his face tells me that he heard everything. SHIT.

"I heard enough," he says quietly.

I just nod my head.

"You told me there was nothing going on between you and Edward. Why did you lie to me, Bella?"

Shit he sounds hurt. Good one Bells you are fucking everything up lately!

"Well, it…um…it's just a…uh…recent development," I stutter out feeling like a fool.

He has moved so close to me we are almost touching. I can feel his breath on my face and I just have to close my eyes because this is way too much for me to take in.

"Recent? You mean _since _yesterday? You expect me to fucking believe that?" he spits out.

The elevator doors open and we spring apart and I open my eyes to see people waiting for us to get out so they can get on. Jasper puts his arm around my shoulders and escorts me off the elevator. As soon as we are outside the front door and on the sidewalk I shrug off his arm and step out of his reach.

"What the hell is your problem, Jasper? You have no right to question me on my relationships! You are engaged for fucks sake! What does it matter to you who I get involved with? And what the hell is up with your damn emails? I don't think you can send me more mixed messages if you try. You are getting married why in the hell would you…just never mind."

"Yes and you _were_ married when we were together before. How is that any different?"

"Yeah, Riley and I had been married for years and our relationship had run its course by then. You are just getting started with your life with her. You know what? This is crazy. I'm going back to work."

"No, wait!"

He reaches out and grabs me by the arm before I can walk away.

"Look, we are already almost to my truck and we have a lot we need to talk about to clear the air between us."

I think about it for a second and I know I am going to regret this. I nod at him and we start walking again. We are silent all the way to his pickup. He opens the door and helps me in before running around to his side and climbing in. He puts the key in the ignition and then just sits there for a second before his head falls to the steering wheel.

"Fuck Sunshine. I never thought I would _ever_ have you in my truck and be able to take you anywhere," he says.

"This is just coffee, Jasper," damn my shaky voice.

"No, I know. Friends, right?"

"Maybe," I whisper again. I just can't make any promises to him. Not now and maybe not ever.

He starts the truck and heads off in the opposite direction of the closest Starbucks.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"Um…just a little coffee shop I know, it's not as crowded as Starbucks will be," he says almost sounding like a question instead of a statement.

We ride in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before I decide to bite the bullet and break it.

I clear my throat.

"So your girlfriend found out about us?"

He takes a deep breath before answering me.

"She did. I thought I was being careful. I talked my way out of yelling your name during sex that time, or at least I thought I did. I told her I had just watched porn and the girl's name was Bella. She knew I never watched porn and questioned me on it but I made up some bullshit story that I was missing her and found a porn that had a couple that looked like us and so I watched it. I thought that that was the end of it but apparently not."

"I'm sorry Jasper."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Darlin'. I am the one who kept copies of all of our texts and emails and pictures, I had to have some part of you close to me. Everything was in my _locked _filing cabinet where I keep my patients files. My phone bills were in my _locked_ filing cabinet. She is the one who broke into my office and went digging through personal and confidential records. You did nothing wrong!"

"Is the girlfriend the same woman you are marrying?"

He scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah."

"Why? If she can't trust you and you certainly can't trust her! Why didn't you just break it off with her after she went rifling through your patient's records?"

"I did, for almost a year. After the shock and panic of her meeting me at the front door with my records and papers of us thrown everywhere I apologized to her and begged her forgiveness for 'cheating' as she called it. Later though, I realized that _she_ invaded _my_ privacy and _my patient's_ confidential records and I got pissed. I got pissed that she did that, I got pissed that I lost you over it, I got pissed that…I got pissed and left her."

"So how is it you are marrying her now?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone! She had our friends and family pressuring me, pleading with me, convincing me that she changed…and she played a very convincing role that she had changed.

"Then my parents went behind my back and invited her to their New Year's Eve party. I got smashed and woke up in bed with her and it all snowballed from there. I felt like I couldn't stop it then and I know I can't stop it now. My life turned into a speeding train at that moment and I know what is waiting up ahead for me, a devastating wreck. But it's going so fast it will be just as fatal for me to step off and get ran over by it."

"Jasper, believe me I know how you feel and change can be a terrifying thing. But even though at times it feels like life is going to run you over…you survive. You survive and you are stronger and happier for it."

"Are you suggesting that I leave her?"

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't…no, I couldn't ever do that to you Jasper! This is _your_ life, only you know how to make yourself happy and only you can make the choices to either do what makes you happy or makes you miserable. I don't know what that is and even if I did know, I couldn't choose for you. Obviously you love her enough to spend your life with her, why would I try to tell you not to?"

"I don't know, to give us a chance maybe?"

"That would make me no better than her if I forced you to choose. Besides, we never had a chance. It was an online…fling. We lived half way across the country from each other. No matter what I might have… We never had a chance," I started out strong but am whispering by the time I finish.

"No matter what you wanted, is that what you were going to say? What did you want?"

"Don't you see it doesn't matter especially not anymore? That was a million years ago, Jasper. You are getting married and I am trying to start my life over. I think there is going to be too much water under the bridge for us to try and be anything more than strictly attorney/client. I don't think we can even be friends."

"Is this because I didn't choose you back then? Because I left you hanging then, you don't think you can trust me now that I am here right in front of you? Do you know how bad I wanted to pick back up with you after I split up with Alice? I thought about you every day, Bella…_Every. Fucking. Day._ for the last three years! But you were married. MARRIED! I knew he was a childish asshole but what right does that give me to choose you or to try and make you choose between me and your husband?

"There was this woman that I had never even met face to face and yet I had totally fallen for her but I couldn't have her! Fuck, I didn't even know where to begin looking for you at. You changed your email address, it's like you fell off the face of the fucking earth. What else was I supposed to do but go back to Alice?"

He pulled over at a beautiful park and kills his truck and turns to face me.

"Where are we, Jasper?"

"Rock Creek Park, I come here when life gets to be too much and it helps me find a little peace, it's one of my favorite places."

"It's beautiful." I look out the windows.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Bella."

"What do you want me to say, Jasper? Yes, I had feelings for you but your girlfriend found out about us and…and shit happened to me. Jasper, we were just never meant to be."

We sit there and look out at the scenery for a few minutes without saying anything while letting our conversation sink in a little. Fuck that hurts!

"Since you brought up the shit that happened to you, why did you never tell me Bella?" he asks softly.

What the hell is he talking about? There is no way he could know…anything.

"What are you talking about? What didn't I tell you?"

"I need to be completely honest with you, ok."

He rubs his hands over his face. Shit this isn't going to be good.

"I would hope so."

"My fiancée is friends with Edward's wife, Tanya, and we had dinner with her last night."

"Ooookay," I drawl out _really_ not wanting to hear what he has to say. Shit, shit, shit!

"Tanya told us how she went by Edward's apartment to talk to him last night and she heard…well she heard you two fucking."

"Oh God," I groan and facepalm.

I know Tanya knows about me and Edward but for Jasper to have heard from Dragon Lady that we are fucking. Ugh, shoot me now! There is no telling what she said about it.

"She also told us about your past."

"Wait! She doesn't know _ANYTHING_ about my past!"

"Yeah she does. She was eavesdropping on Edward's aunt and uncle one night when they were talking in their bedroom. She said she pressed her ear to the door to hear what they were saying. I'm so fucking sorry Sunshine."

"No!" it comes out more of a sob than an actual word.

"So it's all true then, the drinking, drugs, abusive husband?"

"Is that all she heard?" God please let it be all she heard!

"No, Darlin'. She said they were worried about you being around so many people on your first holiday after you split up with Riley and…and the torture and losing your daughter. They were afraid it was all too much."

"God no!"

I bury my face in my hands and don't even try to hold back the tears. Jasper slides across the seat and pulls me into his lap and holds me tight. I don't know how long we sat there until I calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"How could she repeat that? How could anyone be so heartless as to spread it around like it's the latest gossip!"

"She is a bitch, Sunshine plain and simple."

I slide out of his lap and get out of his truck. I can't be that close to him. I don't want to think the first time I am in his arms it is because I am having a complete breakdown…wait I shouldn't have ever been in his arms in the first place!

"FUCK!" I scream just to try and let out some of the pain. It doesn't work.

He slides out of the truck and follows me over to a park bench.

"Wait! If she knows you and your fiancée and she says anything then your fiancée will know who I am!"

"I am going to do my best to keep that information under wraps."

"That is so not going to work and you know it."

"That shit's not important I want to know why you never tell me about your husband? You told me he was childish and neglectful but you never once told me he hurt you!"

"What would it have mattered if I had told you, Jasper?"

"Darlin' I would have…"

"You would have what? Rescued me? Felt sorry for me? Drop me the minute I say anything because that's too much real life shit to deal with for a woman you have no real relationship with? Besides it didn't matter, I don't matter."

"Of course it mattered! You have always mattered!"

"Jasper, the time I spent talking and chatting with you, I was able to be myself. There was no abusive husband, no drunken rages or whores fucking my husband in my bed stealing my clothes and jewelry, no bounced checks for the electric bill because he cleaned out the account for a weekend binge for him and his latest fuck.

"It was just me and this amazing man who made me feel so fucking special and beautiful and worthy for the first time in my whole damn life. Why would I ruin that by talking about all the shit in my life?"

"I'm sorry, Baby but I still wish I would have known," he whispers.

"Why?"

"I would have…I would never have abandoned you like I did."

"Of course you would have. I was married and your girlfriend gave you an ultimatum. Everything played out just like it was supposed to. I am glad we had this chance to clear the air from what happened before but Jasper, it doesn't change anything. You are getting married and I am just the attorney whom you chose to handle the prenup process. That's it. We can go forward from here with a clean conscience."

I get up and walk back towards the truck without giving him a chance to respond.

"Listen Jasper, thanks for everything but I really need to get back to work. Besides, Edward is probably freaking out that I am not back yet."

"Yeah, sure, let's go," he concedes although reluctantly.

We are quiet again on the drive back to my office. He finally talks to me once he pulls into the parking lot.

"Bella, I just can't walk away from you, not now. Please don't expect me to," he begs.

We have never had such an emotional conversation and this is so opposite of the personality he portrayed three years ago and every time I have seen him since I moved here. Gone is the dominating personality that I found so attractive.

After having to be the adult in my entire relationship with Riley, it was so nice to have someone else take control, but if I am honest this vulnerable side of Jasper isn't such a turn off either, but knowing that he needs me…that makes this all that much harder to say.

"Jasper, I can't. You are getting married and with our…um…history I don't think it will be possible for us to be friends."

"We were friends today, Bella."

"You can sit there and tell me that you felt absolutely nothing for me when we were talking or when you were holding me? Because I can't tell you that, Jasper and I can't be your fuck on the side, either. I deserve better."

"Oh, but you can be Edward's fuck on the side with no problem?"

"Edward and Tanya are…it's not my place to say what they are or even what Edward and I are. Jasper you are engaged and you deserve to enter into your marriage guilt free. I deserve to enter into this new phase of my life guilt free. Being your mistress would be disastrous for everyone and being your friend would just be too fucking hard."

"Please Bella, just don't shut me out, ok?"

"I have to get back to work."

I get out of his truck and walk back into my office and I think this is going to be a bigger cluster fuck than the one he claimed he was rescuing me from earlier.

**Getting nervous this was my last pre-written chapter YIKES LOL **

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows since Monday, each one makes me so excited! Keep up with the reviews, PM's and comments, I love hearing what you think! **

**The-Majors-Keeper** – Deep breaths, Sam! HAHA! I am glad you loved the chapter, I think the next chapter will have Edward putting Eleazar in his place, gotta make it good though LOL I wish Jasper was my hero as well!

**Wastedpain** – YAY! I HIT 100 REVIEWS! *Happy Butt Dancing* LOL Thank you and I love you too!

**Mizskitles**- I am so happy you found this story too! Thank you so much! I hope you liked how this chapter came out, I got started and they kinda didn't end up at Starbucks, which with Bella's breakdown they didn't need to be in a public place. I never know how the chapter is going to go once I started, I have something planned and it just kind of shoots off in a different direction LOL

**Katandjasper** – Bella and Edward won't be together long, they will realize they are better suited as best friends than lovers. And yeah while Bella said she wouldn't fuck a married man the booze, confusion, loneliness and just plain lust played a BIG factor. LOL Jasper and Bella are working towards each other. Thank you for your review!

**Kathymoonstone** – Woohoo! Writing ugly characters is kinda fun. I have to watch and not get carried away and end up having too much nastiness in my stories LOL

**Guest** – Yes they are dating! You're right they have no say but that doesn't mean they will shut up! HAHA!

**aceswifey315** – Oh I am so glad you think it is getting better! Now where would the fun be if Alice, Tanya and Jessica just disappear? HAHA! Bella can't decide who is better for her right now either…something needs to push her in that direction : )

**TwilightVixen73** – Here is your more, more, more! Thank you! I love me some Jasper & Edward too.

**Wastedpain** – Hmmm, I don't know if I would push this Edward as far as murder but….LMAO no I won't. I think I will bring in a little Aro on Sunday, surely by now he has heard some of the drama going on and he will just have to be a small part of it. LOL Thanks for reviewing, love you!

**Guest** – It is a risk having an office romance with Bella and that is what she was so concerned about. Eleazar will not believe Edward but there is really nothing he can do.

**Hdurgan07** – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Chanur** – Mmmm yeah, dominating Jasper…YUM! Haha! Yes, Edward did put her in a difficult spot but it will all work out in the end with minimal bloodshed LOL

**Mickeyluver33** – I think VioletDream13 wouldn't mind holding the VP position LOL We are just surrounded by sexy pissed off men *fanning myself* LOL I hope you liked where I took this chapter, Jasper did try pretty hard with Bella and he isn't giving up yet.

**Ellaryne** – Thank you!

**VioletDream13** – I am glad you love being a member of the "Club" and I just volunteered you for the office of Vice President…Congrats! LOL Yeah, Edward is becoming really protective over Bella, but he sees Jasper as competition the same as Jasper sees Edward. He knows Bella is in love with Jasper and not in love with him. That will make for some pretty interesting pissing contests in the future LOL And we are getting closer to the Jasper/Bella goodness but I first Bella and Edward have to stop dating. I don't want her cheating on Edward, he needs happiness too.

Till Sunday ~Shasta


	14. Chapter 14

**OK I want to apologize first off that this chapter is probably going to suck. It's been bad few days and you know those days where everything just goes wrong and you don't do anything but sit and cry…yeah, that was today. So this might be a little more angsty and bitchy than normal but that's the mood I am in LOL I apologize for a crappy chapter up front ;) All mistakes (and there will be LOTS) are all mine. This was edited but I doubt I did a very good job of it and I have no pre-reader or beta so it's all on me! My bad haha! Next chapter will be Edward's POV. See ya at the bottom! **

**As usual, S. M. owns everything Twilight.**

I don't wait on Jasper when I get out of his pickup and walk back into my office building. I make a stop at the restroom on the first floor simply because I need a break from everything right now. Damn these tears! I almost feel like I was too hard on Jasper but I am just so damn confused. I know what I need to do, and that is not give into the things I am feeling for Jasper and being friends with him would just be too damn hard.

Being with Edward isn't the smartest move either but since we agreed to just date and nothing serious maybe things will work out. I don't see myself marrying him or him being my forever. I gave up on that notion years ago. I plan on staying single, dating yes but serious commitment that is a big no! My cell phone pings knocking me out of my musing.

_Baby, Jasper just walked into my office looking for you. Where the hell are you? ~E_

_Sorry, I just made a stop in the restroom. I am on my way up. ~B_

_OK ~E_

I check my face…yikes! I splash some water on my face and see if that helps. Of course not, oh well it's not like walking back up to my office with a blotchy face is any more humiliating than the show everyone got earlier. I take some deep breaths and walk to the elevator and head to my office. When the doors open everyone stops and watches me. Talk about a walk of shame! I remember what Jasper said to me earlier and I lift my head and walk back to my office with a purposeful stride….until I shut my office door and I slide down to the floor and let out the sob I have been holding back.

I don't know how long I have been sitting on the floor crying when I hear Edward's voice walking through our connecting bathrooms.

"She should be back by now I am going to go check on her."

The bathroom door opens and Edward switches the overhead light on and sees me on the floor.

"Fuck, Bella! What the hell?"

I go to stand up but Edward rushes across the room and pulls me into his arms. Jasper apparently heard Edward yelling and he came rushing into my office also.

"I'm fine, Edward, don't worry I'm fine."

"Like hell you are! If you were fine you wouldn't be curled up on the floor crying!"

He turns to Jasper, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Bella?" Jasper takes a step towards me

"Stay the fuck back Whitlock!" Edward growls.

"Edward, I promise I am fine. Just…just give me a few minutes and I will meet the both of you and we can get this stuff started."

"Jasper, go wait in my office I need to make sure Bella is ok."

Jasper walks out grumbling and slams the door.

"Edward, baby, I swear I am ok. Just with everything so far today I am just a little overwhelmed. Let me freshen up my makeup and I will meet you."

"But, what happened?"

"We just…can we talk about this later? I want to get his stuff started and out of my office as quickly as possible."

"Sure sweetheart. Just come in my office when you are ready."

Edward hangs he head and walks out. I know he is freaking out about what happened with Jasper this morning but I just don't have the emotional energy to tell him right now. I pull my makeup bag out of my desk drawer and freshen up. Once I am ready I take a deep breath and walk into Edward's office.

"I don't know what the hell you are playing at with those fucking emails Whitlock but if you don't have anything specific to your case then don't email it!" Edward yells.

"Edward, Jasper and I have already discussed the emails. It's been taken care of," I say quietly.

"Don't defend this mother fucker, Bella! He was wrong with that shit!"

"You're right the stuff he said was wrong and he apologized and it won't happen again. Right, Jasper?"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Bella. We talked about a lot of stuff but I don't remember apologizing for telling you how I feel?" Jasper smirks.

"Jasper please, we discussed trying to be friends and this is not the way to go about being friends!" I beg.

"Oh Sunshine, don't beg. It's not becoming of a lady."

"Jas…"

"That's it! Jasper you need to find a different attorney. You are fired. You cannot speak to Bella that way and I am tired of whatever games you are playing with her. She has been through enough and you are not going to fuck with either of us," Edward seethes.

"Edward, please. Jasper and I have already talked about all of this. He is just baiting you and he is _going to stop_. Jasper, please stop."

"Yeah, beautiful. I will stop but first I have one question…Eddie Boy you would be defending her so much if you weren't dipping your dick into that?"

"JASPER! HOW COULD YOU!" I sob out and run from the office.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Edward roars and lunges over his desk.

Mike and Laurent come rushing into the office to hold the two men apart when they hear the commotion. Mike escorts Jasper into his office while Laurent gets Edward to calm down. I slam my bathroom door and lock it and then walk over and lock my office door and just scream. I don't care who can hear me I just have to let it out. I take a few deep breaths and sit down at my desk. I plug my ear buds into my computer and pull up Pandora and distract myself with some work.

After about an hour I have gotten several texts from both Jasper and Edward checking on me.

Sunshine, I am so sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me trying to bait Edward like I did. Please accept my deepest apology. ~J

Baby, please open the door for me! I have to know that you are ok. I am so sorry baby, please let me in ~E

Beautiful, you are worrying me. We heard you screaming earlier and now you aren't even answering your door. Are you ok? ~J

Bella…please answer me! I am going to go get maintenance to open your office door if I don't hear back from you in 5 minutes. Jasper and I are in the conference room fixing to start on his prenup. Please join us ~E

What the fuck? They are working together…NOW?!

I grab my laptop and walk down to the conference room, ignoring all the stares I am getting from everyone and tap lightly on the conference room door and hear Edward's "Come in."

I walk in and both Edward and Jasper stand up.

"Baby, I am so sorry for earlier," Edward says.

"We will talk about it tonight, ok."

Edward just nods his head.

"Sunsh…" Jasper stops after Edward shoots him a dirty look.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan. I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior and ask that we begin work on my prenup. As was so graciously pointed out my Mr. Masen, the quicker we get this done the quicker I will be married and out of everyone's hair." Jasper smirks as he takes a bow.

I just roll my eyes and Jasper laughs but I don't miss the scowl on Edward's face. I can't do anything about reassuring Edward because that would be highly unprofessional and I think I am at my daily quota of unprofessional behavior.

"Both of you shut up and let's get this over with."

I sit down and pull up Jasper's file on my laptop and print off a copy of the prenup questionnaire for Jasper. Edward and I will just use the form on the computer to fill in Jasper's information. I walk over to the printer and pick up the paperwork when Jasper's phone rings.

"Dr. Whitlock."

"Fuck Alice, I am here at the attorney's office right now."

"I'm sorry you haven't been able to get a hold of me, I have been busy this morning."

"No, I don't feel the need to tell you what I was doing."

"Frankly I don't give a shit. No I am not going to pass Tanya's message along to Edward."

"Because it's none of our business!"

"Mary Alice! I have to go!"

He hangs up the phone and glares at Edward who takes his turn to smirk.

"Let's just get started on this damn paperwork so I can set a date to marry Alice!" Jasper grinds out between his teeth.

PAIN! Fuck, Bella you talked about this. There should be no pain! Suck it up buttercup!

"OK Jasper, first we need to work on getting a list of all your bank accounts, assets and such. We have to disclose your total net worth." I start.

"Um, yeah, Bella about that…there are assets that I have hidden that I don't want her to know about and she sure as hell doesn't need to know my total net worth," Jasper seems a little uncomfortable.

"Jasper, you have to be honest in disclosing this information. I mean you are marrying her for Christ's sake!" Edward says with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, she is a greedy bitch and if she knows exactly how much I am worth then I am screwed."

"Jasper, based on our earlier conversation about trust and now…why the hell are you marrying her?" I ask.

"It's expected of me," he shrugs.

"But Jasper, you can't just hide assets like this. If you can't be honest with her, what makes you think she will be honest with you?" I ask.

"Personally I don't give a shit."

I look to Edward because this is over my head.

"Jasper, we cannot do this prenup for you knowing that you are hiding assets. If you aren't comfortable disclosing all this personal information then maybe you need to either find new attorneys or think whether or not you really want to marry this woman."

"Fine, I will give you my information."

I try to look him in the eye but he refuses. I send a message from my computer to Edward's.

*Baby, he isn't going to tell us everything. He is still going to hide assets.*

Edward nods his head while looking at his screen.

*You're right but so long as he tells us that the information he gives us is complete, there is no way for us to know otherwise.*

*OK*

We spend a few more minutes going over finances and Edward asks, "So Jasper, is there going to be a cheating clause in here?"

"No, I don't think she will cheat on me. I know how to keep my woman satisfied." Jasper smirks with an obvious dig at Edward.

"So do I, right Baby?" Edward winks at me.

"Don't even fucking start Edward. That is so unprofessional it is not even funny." I say but can't help turning red.

*Stop fucking embarrassing me, Edward*

*Well, he asked for it!*

*Edward, stop! I am not even an attorney and I know that is completely uncalled for!*

*Fine, I will be good.*

I glare at him and he gives me a crazy adorable pout and can't help but laugh.

"If you two are done having your personal conversations on my time, I would like to get this shit done," Jasper spits.

"Sorry Jasper. OK, kids, what are your plans on children."

"Well, I can't have any but she doesn't know that," he shrugs again.

"Do you two EVER talk?" I ask.

"Of course, you know when we aren't fucking," he smirks.

"So when are you going to disclose the face that you can't have kids?" I ask.

"Well, I just figured I would keep using condoms with her our entire marriage. But do add that we will not be adopting either. I don't want kids with this woman."

My head shoots up at this, he always told me that we would fuck without condoms. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!

Jasper notices my reaction and winks at me.

Edward takes a deep breath, "Why are we doing this shit? You are hiding your assets, you are not disclosing important information about children. Does Alice want kids?"

"Sure, she was talking kids and marriage by our second date."

"And all these discussions, the fact you are sterile never came up?" I ask.

"Nope, I just keep using condoms and letting her believe what she wants to."

"Are you even in love with Alice?" Edward asks.

"I am marrying her aren't I?"

"OK, listen. I think we have enough information to get started and I will call or email you in a day or two to fill in any blanks in your information and to get your fiancée's information to plug in and we should have this done by the end of the week," I say. I am so ready to get this meeting over with.

"Sounds good, Mary Alice will be very excited to find this out. She has been hounding me for months to set a date, I think we may do that tonight."

Jasper looks at me and I know he is looking for a reaction and he apparently likes what he sees because he winks at me again and then shakes Edward's hand and walks out.

*DING* I look at my phone.

~Hey how is my favorite secretary? I hear you have been showing off that pretty poon to my nephew! Why the hell would you fuck him and not me, I have been trying to get up your skirt for years…I am so jealous and just for that check your email for my vacay pics. NUDE BEACH BITCH! *wink, wink* ~Dirty Uncle Aro

"Oh dear God, I am so over this! Bossman, I am taking the rest of the fucking day off!"

I shut my laptop and Jasper's paperwork and walk out the conference room.

**Thank you for all the favorites & followers the last few days! I love everyone of you! Please keep the reviews & PM's coming, I get so excited hearing your thoughts. I hope I don't lose anyone over this not so great chapter, just an off few days. **

**** – Here you go! I hope it was ok.

**Ericzmic** – Thank you! The next chapter I am posting on Wednesday will be in Edward's POV on the confrontations with Elezar, Jessica, Jasper and then Bella. Alice will find out soon.

**Chanur** – Thank you! It will be a little while before they break up but I don't want to drag it out too long.

**Ellaryne** – It will and I get to be the karma train! HAHA!

**The-Majors-Keeper** – YAY! I am so glad it is becoming one of your favorite stories! I would love Jasper to say these things to me too! Talk about major tingling lady bits! HAHA I love the name Band of Hags and it will be showing up in the story! LOVE IT! We will get a little bit more Aro soon.

**lmb1** – Exactly! He is trying to get Bella to give him an excuse but he needs to do it for his own reasons not because Bella wants him to.

**Kymmie** – Yeah, she just can't seem to keep out of trouble LOL

**VioletDream13** – Glad you enjoy your VP position LOL There was a little bit of pissing going on in this chapter, there will be more in the next chapter in Edward's POV. I won't have Bella cheat on Edward. Jasper will keep fighting for Bella and the breaks will be coming. Jasper will break down those walls a little at a time.

**Kathymoonstone**- Yeah, the begging won't work with Bella and he won't beg, he will start being sneaky and slowly working his way into her heart again.

**Wastedpain** – He will figure out the way to get back into Bella's good graces. He just needs to go back to being the man she fell in love with. And Aro will be coming in more the next couple of chapters.

**Hdurgan07** – Thank you! Yes, finally some communication and it won't be the last. Jasper is going to start sneaking in questions and comments that will open Bella up, just like he did before. I am still trying to come up with some really nasty things to happen to Alice and her Band of Hags.

See ya'll on Wednesday!

~Shasta


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! YAY it's Wednesday again and time for another update! Gonna have a little of Edward's POV today and again Sunday because it was just too long to keep together.** **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and again I don't have a pre-reader or beta so all the mistakes are mine...I own up to them LOL **

**S. M. owns everything Twilight...I own the mistakes...see ya'll at the bottom.**

**EPOV**

DAMN! This is not the way I wanted Eleazar to find out about my 'thing' with Bella. But all the years I have been with Tanya and the way she treated me like shit on the bottom of her shoe and cheating on me the anger is making its appearance right now. They treated me like shit but I'll be damned if anyone treats Bella that way! She has been through enough!

"I told you Mr. Volturi, they _are_ having an affair," Jessica says with a smirk, "Tanya was so upset when she and Alice came to my house last night. Tanya was telling me that she heard the two of them fucking when she went by Edward's condo yesterday to spend time with him."

_Damn it! Fucking Tanya! She has NEVER come to my apartment before and she picks the ONE time I am with someone else to do it. Little bitch running off her mouth with the Band of Hags, everyone in DC will know I am having an affair now…shit! _

"Edward what in the hell is the meaning of this? You move your whore half way across the country just for a convenient fuck?" Eleazar roars at me then turns on Bella.

"And you, get your shit and get out, you are fired. You are nothing but a cheap, gold digging whore and I won't have you in the same city as Edward and Tanya! In fact, leave and we will just ship your shit to you, that way I can be sure you aren't stealing anything."

Bella looks terrified. I never wanted to put her in this position.

"Mr. Volturi, it isn't what you think," Bella starts to say before I cut her off.

She will not be the one to defend our choices. That pussy-child she was married to left her to do everything and he never once manned up and took responsibility or took care of her. I will not leave her to have to do that again. Dating or not, she deserves better.

"No, baby we don't have to explain anything to him. And he doesn't have the right to fire you either so don't you worry.

"Eleazar, I believe that you need to excuse Jessica as this has absolutely nothing to do with her. I will be happy to explain everything to you but you will never, ever speak to or about Bella that way again and you will be apologizing to her or I will have you removed from the building and you will not be permitted back," I say as calmly as possible while I am boiling with rage inside.

"I will do no such thing! There is no way in hell I am about to apologize to my son-in-law's whore and you will not ever threaten me again. I made this firm…" Eleazar starts.

"Yes, you made it, but I made it successful! I bought out your shares when you retired and you have no authority here any longer. Now, Jessica if you value your job I suggest you get the fuck out of here and we _will_ be discussing your job security and conditions for your continued employment later," I growl.

I have never been so pissed off in all my life. Shit, Bella looks scared. I take a deep breath before I look at her and say softly.

"Baby, I am taking this asshole next door and when we are done and he knows _everything_ we will be back here so he can apologize to you."

Fuck, she is crying. I can't stand to see any woman cry but Bella…it just breaks my heart.

"No Edward. Don't do this. It's not worth it, I am not worth it."

"You are always worth it, Sunshine. Don't you ever fucking forget it," a new voice comes from the office doorway.

FUCK MY LIFE! Just what I need Jasper fucking Whitlock!

"Jasper!"

Bella seems shocked to see him and for some reason that just pisses me off more. Even better for the discussions I will be having today!

"Whitlock, you and I will be having a discussion later as well. I won't put up with you talking to Bella the way you did in that email you sent her. I am trying to decide whether to fire your ass as a client or not," I shout.

Jasper just ignores me and looks at Bella. Mother fucker!

"Sunshine, you look absolutely terrified. Come here," Jasper tells her.

"I can't," she whisper looking at me.

_Please, baby. Don't pick him…please! _

"Isabella, I said come here. I am going to take you for some tea and get you out of this cluster fuck for a little while."

Asswipe better stop ordering her around!

"Jazz, I can't go with you, not now. Not after everything," Bella pleads with him.

_Do not kick his ass, Edward. Do not kick his ass. He is not worth the jail time or hassle. _

"Jesus Bella, we are not running away together, I am taking you down the street to Starbucks and ordering you something to drink. We used to be friends and that is all this is. A friend taking you away from a shitty situation and will bring you right back here when you are calmed down. Now don't make me say it again, come Sunshine."

_Fuck it, it's worth it!_

Bella puts her head down and looks at the floor and walks out with him.

_She picked him she left me and picked him. _

I shove all the pain down and turn on Eleazar.

"You get your fucking ass to my office now!" I roar at him.

"You will NOT speak to me that way you little prick!" Eleazar whispers his face turning a dark red and that vein in his forehead bulging.

Wonder if I can get it to pop? I can't help but smirk which only gets him going even more. Once we get into my office, I shut the door and walk calmly over and sit down behind my desk. One thing about being an attorney you get a lot of practice in controlling your emotions and outbursts when it really counts, and right now it really counts.

Eleazar refuses to sit down, which is fine by me because I didn't offer him a seat. He is pacing my office and finally turns on me.

"What in the hell are you thinking moving that whore all the way across the country and into my firm just to have a convenient fuck?"

"You will never speak of Bella or any woman that way again while in my presence."

"Defending the little tart are you? Her pussy that good or does she give such incredible head you are willing to throw everything away for her? I wrote your damn prenup and I will make sure Tanya has the best fucking attorney _your_ money can buy!"

"I am quite aware that you wrote our prenup. The only problem with that is…Tanya cheated first and I have proof," I smirk.

"She would never do that! I raised her better than doing something at cheap as that!"

"Really? So all those years of you screwing your secretary…" I start smiling.

"No one knew about that!" he pales now.

"Yeah, it wasn't a very well-kept secret in fact Tanya is the one who told me all about it while we were dating. Guess you didn't raise her better than that after all, Daddy Dearest."

"Tanya is a good girl, she would never…"

"Oh mmm hmm," I laugh, "How about you ask Garrett just how good of a girl she is?"

"G..Ga…Garrett?"

"Yep, your son-in-law Garrett…Tanya's sister's husband Garrett…Tanya's lover the entire time we have been married Garrett."

"She would never do that! Besides, you know they hate each other! They have never made a secret of that."

"There are plenty of secrets they have made, I have the proof and considering you made an air tight prenup in regards to cheating…thank you for that by the way. I am completely in the clear."

"Oh since you are 'completely in the clear' as you say does that make it ok for you to fuck your little slut?" he leans over my desk trying to get in my face.

"I warned you already about talking that way about Bella. Next time I will break your fucking jaw," I look him straight in the eye and am deadly serious.

Whatever he seen in my face must have convinced him because he backed up and finally sat down.

"Well?" he asks, "Do you think that you were right starting an affair?"

"Was it right? No but Tanya and I have been separated for several weeks already so it's not like we were living together and in a loving honest relationship when I made the choices I did, I had already moved out. We were when Tanya made her choices. I am in the process of having our divorce papers drawn up."

"So you don't even give a shit that Tanya is heartbroken? She came by your place last night and she heard you screwing that sl…woman."

_Nice save old man_.

"Tanya is not heartbroken. I would assume she is pissed and wanting to paint me as the bad guy in all of this and all I have to say to that is good luck."

"Fine Edward you want to play hard ball we will play fucking hard ball. _Bella,_" he spits out her name, "is officially on probation. If anyone sees anything even remotely sexual or inappropriate going on, she is gone!"

"What makes you think that you have the authority to do that?"

"This is my firm!"

"No, this _was_ your firm. I bought you out for this exact reason. I knew Tanya was screwing around on me then and I knew I was not going to stay with her forever and to cover my ass I made sure there was no way you could come in and fuck me over. Now I think it is time for you to leave, I have a matter to attend to with my secretary."

"You can't just dismiss me!"

"I can and I just did. Now can you find your own way out or do I need security to remind you of the exits?"

"This is not fucking over, Edward!" he slams his fist down on my desk.

"Yeah, it is. Goodbye Eleazar."

He walks out and slams my office door. I take a deep breath and a few minutes to calm down before I rip Jessica a new ass. Once I have calmed down a little bit, I make a list of everything I want to say to her and the conditions of her continued employment. All of the things she has done lately have been going into her personnel file and this will too. She is friends with Tanya and I know if I fire her she will try to be a little bitch and sue me. Not going to happen! I push the intercom button and wait for her to answer.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I need to see you."

She takes a deep breath, "Yes, sir."

_Yes sir is right! _

She walks in and quietly asks, "You wanted to see me sir?"

She is pale and looks scared. Good, maybe this conversation will sink in that thick skull of hers.

"Yes, close the door and sit down."

She closes the door, walks over and sits on the very edge of the seat across from my desk but refuses to look me in the eye.

"Jessica, we have been having a lot of problems out of you the last couple of days, problems that I can't overlook."

"Yes sir."

"I get that you are Tanya's friend but this is work and you don't get to bring personal issues to work."

"Oh but it is ok for you and Bella to bring personal issues to work?"

"We were behind closed doors. You barged in, without knocking and completely uninvited."

"You are also married. Tanya told me to keep an eye out for her and let her know if anything happens. My loyalty is to her, not you."

"OK fine I see your point, go pack up your desk and security will escort you from the building."

"Wait! What? I need this job, Edward! You know I am helping my mom pay for Dad's medical care," she says with tears filling her eyes.

Jessica's dad has cancer and her parents have insufficient insurance to cover his treatments and medications. She gives her parents almost half of her pay every month to help cover their costs. That action right there is the only thing that makes her human. She is horrid in every other area of her life.

"Yes, and I need your loyalty to this firm. You can hate me all you want, I don't give a shit. Stay friends with Tanya, again don't give a shit. Try to destroy my firm, we have problems."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind and save my job?" she sincerely asks.

"This is your absolute last warning, you put so much as one toe out of line again and you are gone. Every one of your transgressions has been documented so you have no recourse on fighting your termination."

"I understand, Edward."

"You will not be working with Bella she will hire her own secretary. If there is so much as one derogatory statement made to or about Bella or anyone else in this firm, you are done. Next, all of your internet and email communications will be monitored. Anything unprofessional or gossip with Tanya or Eleazar, you are done. You will have people monitoring you the entire time you are at work so just because you don't do something in front of me, there are others who will be watching."

"I agree to all of those terms, Edward. My parents would lose everything if they lost my income, they are more important than Tanya's drama. How long will I be on this probation?"

"As long as it takes," I tell her.

She nods her head and walks out and shuts my door. Why do I feel like I just made a huge fucking mistake?

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For everyone who read, followed, added to favorites, commented and PM'd me! I love every last one of you! **

**TwilightVixen73** – Thank you, thank you, thank you! It will be getting juicier soon!

**NatalieLynn** – CH 14: Yeah, Jasper & Alice have a crazy relationship, not one healthy thing about it. Can't you just picture a pervy uncle Aro posing "sexy" for Bella…ummm then again you might not want to picture that. *handing out brain bleach to everyone* CH 13: Yeah, Jasper is feeling pretty good that all hope is not lost where Bella is concerned…but if he can just keep that sexy mouth closed, nope he can't LOL CH12: Yeah, leaving probably would have been a better choice but they couldn't have had that conversation in public. CH 11: I have given it a lot of thought and planned on doing exactly that! Char will be making Bella's acquaintance in a few chapters. Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them!

**VioletDream13** – Glad you are enjoying the pissing contests, they are kind of fun to write. Bella just isn't sure what to think between Edward and Jasper, but she is a smart girl, she will figure it out…eventually. LOL And don't worry, Jasper and Alice won't make it completely down the aisle, close but not all the way. Thank you for your praises, it's kind of nerve wracking putting a chapter out for the public when you are the only one who has ever read it, I am glad I am not botching the whole thing up too bad ;)

**mizskittles220** – So glad I could keep you entertained LOL I won't let Jasper completely sell his soul…they will get into heavy negotiations but he will back out before selling out! LOL

**ericzmic** – I think Dirty Uncle Aro is my favorite character…well until I get more into Char and Peter LOL Jasper is kind of a prick and she doesn't want him right now but he will put on that good old southern charm, well once his head is removed from his nether regions, and will win her over. Edward is married but separated from Tanya, I know he is legally married but separated doesn't sound quite as bad…ish. I am still planning something completely outrageous for when Alice finds out, digging deep into the crazy bag for that! LOL It's going to be a little rough for Bella in DC for a while. She just wants to be loved and accepted for who she is, she never got that with Riley. Hope you enjoyed this one!

**lmb1** – I did just write myself a mountain. Hope I can top it and make it safely to the other side without many casualties LOL Jasper isn't quite himself right now, the shock of having Bella back into his life after he had all but given up hope on ever being happy. He will get his head on straight though and end up a man worthy of respect and Bella doesn't trust him right now, or Edward or really herself. Jasper has put up with Alice and her…I don't want to go so far as call it emotional abuse but her complete manipulation of his entire life and he is comfortable enough with Bella to lash out about it. While that's not the right thing to do airing dirty laundry like that, he feels the need to talk to her about that stuff.

**** – Aro is hilarious, I can't wait to come up with more off the wall stuff for him to pull! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will put more Aro in on Sunday…he has to mess with Edward too LOL

**inge80** – I am so glad you like the chapter! Bella is pretty close to going nuts, when she finally does I have a new woman BFF to sweep in and help pick up the pieces or at least help her laugh about how f'd up it all is LOL I hope I did ok on Edward's confrontation with Eleazar. And Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…he is nuts for even considering the whole marriage thing. But I have some ideas on knocking some sense into that sexy head of his…and get some giggles out of it along the way.

**The-Majors-Keeper** – Hey Sam! I am so glad you loved the chapter. Could you just imagine having Edward & Jasper fighting over you?! *swoon* LOL Yes, I used your name for the skanks, you should feel very special! HAHA! Yeah, naked Uncle Aro…I passed out brain bleach a few reviews up, make sure to get your share! LMAO

**kathymoonstone** – We will knock some smarts into him before it's all over. And if all else fails, Poor Bella always has her pervy Uncle to fall back on…um, just not *that* way EWWWW! LOL

**Wastedpain** – I am loving Dirty Uncle Aro! He is going to have to make appearances in almost all my stories from now on! Jasper seems to be stuck in a one step forward two steps back patter right now. Edward will figure it out, he is just feeling a little insecure after Tanya cheating on him their entire marriage and now the woman he is dating is being pursued by another man. And thank you, I am doing much better! Life with two teenagers (one who will be 18 next month and likes to think he is an adult now fighting for that total independence and one who just had her 15th bday this past Saturday with all the party drama-LOL), a soon to be (next week) 8 yr old and a hubby who is worse than all 3 kids put together, gets overwhelming sometimes LOL I just smile and get lost in my stories!

**Ellaryne** – She can't be too poor, she has Jasper AND Edward fighting for her…I wish I had her problem! HAHA Thanks for the review!

**hdurgan07** – *SQUEEE!* I am so excited that my story is your favorite! Major cheezy smiling going on right now! HAHA And no it's not the way at all, Jasper! Bella is having some sucky luck right now but it will change!

See ya'll on Sunday!

~Shasta


	16. Chapter 16

**SOOOOOO…it's Monday, which is not Sunday. I think I may have to rethink this posting schedule because The Hubs refuses to give up the computer nights and weekends and that seriously cuts into writing and posting time. He is an only child who never learned to share LOL He is mad and pouting when I kicked him off tonight long enough for me to post my chapters. So my apologies for it being late but you get a super long chapter to make up for it. As usual I don't have a pre-reader or beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**S.M. owns Twilight I own my f-ups HAHA! See ya at the bottom!**

**EPOV**

After dealing with Eleazar and Jessica I don't have anything to keep my mind off of Bella choosing to leave with Jasper. I am not stupid I know I am not in love with her…attracted to her? Hell yes, I would have to be dead to not notice what a knockout she is. But I also know not to get too serious with her or anyone for that matter with my divorce starting. I've just been so fucking lonely and she just _gets_ me.

_Come on Edward, Jasper was just taking her out of a fucked up situation, they aren't off somewhere fucking! Pull your head out dumbass!_

I do not trust Jasper in the least, sorry son of a bitch, playing with Bella's emotions and shit. Damn, I just got her in my life I know he is saying or doing something to that will make her choose him over me. HA Not that I am that much better of a choice for her, he is getting married but my ass _is_ married! I just don't want to lose her before we even get a chance to see where this thing between us can go.

I don't know how long I sit here lost inside my head when Jasper walks into my office without knocking.

"Where is Bella?" we both ask at the same time.

"Shit, you lost her?" my hands go straight to my hair and I tug like it will make this damn headache I've had all morning just disappear.

"She is a grown ass woman, Edward. She isn't 'lost'. She got out of my truck before I did, I just assumed she came up here to her office but she isn't in there so I thought I would check in here," Jasper rolls his eyes at me.

I pull out my phone and shoot her a quick text.

**Baby, Jasper just walked into my office looking for you. Where the hell are you? ~E**

Not one minute later I get a response from her...And it makes me feel like a fool for overreacting.

**Sorry, I just made a stop in the restroom. I am on my way up. ~B**

**OK ~E**

"She made a stop in the restroom and is on her way up now," I told Jasper since he was looking at me like he was expecting me to let him know where she was at.

"Told you I didn't 'lose her'," asshole smirked at me.

I decide to just ignore that comment.

"So when do you want to start on your prenup, that way we can hurry up and get you married off," I ask.

"We can start today," he replies with a hint of a grimace.

SCORE!

"OK, sounds good just let me get your file pulled up and then we can take this into the conference room, I know Alice is eager for you to make her an honest woman and can't wait to set a date, let's just help her out a bit."

"Sure," he strangles out.

I get up and walk towards the bathroom that connects Bella's and my offices and say over my shoulder, "She should be back by now I am going to go check on her."

I open the bathroom door and I am surprised to see her office lights are off. I reach and switch them on and that is when I see her curled up on the floor sobbing.

"Fuck, Bella! What the hell?"

She goes to stand up but she is having trouble finding her balance so I rush across the room and pull her up and into my arms. Apparently Jasper heard the commotion and he comes walking into her office.

"I'm fine, Edward, don't worry I'm fine," she tries to smile through her tears.

"Like hell you are! If you were fine you wouldn't be curled up on the floor crying!"

I turn to Jasper.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Bella?"

Jasper takes a step towards us.

"Stay the fuck back Whitlock!" I tell him.

Edward, I promise I am fine. Just…just give me a few minutes and I will meet the both of you and we can get this stuff started."

"Jasper, go wait in my office I need to make sure Bella is ok."

I am looking at her when I say this and can't help but caress her cheek and kiss her head. Jasper walks out and slams the door.

"Edward, baby, I swear I am ok. Just with everything so far today I am just a little overwhelmed. Let me freshen up my makeup and I will meet you."

I am so relieved to hear her call me baby I could almost cry myself.

"But, what happened?"

"We just…can we talk about this later? I want to get his stuff started and out of my office as quickly as possible."

"Sure sweetheart. Just come in my office when you are ready."

I turn around and walk out. Jasper is pissed when I walk into my office.

"I don't know what the hell you are playing with telling me to leave her office. I have just as much right to be there and make sure she is ok as you do!" Jasper says quietly.

"I don't know what the hell _you_ are playing at with those fucking emails Whitlock but if you don't have anything specific to your case then don't email it!" I yell. My patience has been worn smooth out today and I can't help yell at him.

"Edward, Jasper and I have already discussed the emails. It's been taken care of," Bella says quietly from the bathroom door.

"Don't defend this mother fucker, Bella! He was wrong with that shit!" I say to her, lowering my voice.

"You're right the stuff he said was wrong and he apologized and it won't happen again. Right, Jasper?" I notice the pleading in her face and voice. She shouldn't have to beg anyone like that for anything.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Bella. We talked about a lot of stuff but I don't remember apologizing for telling you how I feel?" Jasper smirks.

It is taking every last bit of restraint I have not to jump over my desk and punch him through the damn wall.

"Jasper please, we discussed trying to be friends and this is not the way to go about being friends!" she begs again.

"Oh Sunshine, don't beg. It's not becoming of a lady."

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Jas…" Bella starts but I cut her off.

"That's it! Jasper you need to find a different attorney. You are fired. You cannot speak to Bella that way and I am tired of whatever games you are playing with her. She has been through enough and you are not going to fuck with either of us."

"Edward, please. Jasper and I have already talked about all of this. He is just baiting you and he is _going to stop_. Jasper, please stop."

"Yeah, beautiful. I will stop but first I have one question…Eddie Boy you would be defending her so much if you weren't dipping your dick into that?"

"JASPER! HOW COULD YOU!" Bella yells and starts crying as she runs from my office.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I roars and lunge over his desk at the fucker.

Mike and Laurent come rushing into the office to pull us apart apart when they hear the screaming. Mike escorts Jasper out and I guess they go to his office while Laurent tries to get me calmed down. Bella slams the bathroom door and then we hear her scream. I fight to get out of Laurent's grip so I can go to her but he pushes me down into my desk chair.

"No! Boss, leave her alone. Let her get her head on straight before you go rushing in there," he reasons.

"She is screaming! I can't leave her there to scream! It's killing me, Laurent."

"You can and you will. Edward all this shit is killing her too. Let her take a breather, ok."

He is squatting down in front of my chair so he is eye level with me and breathing slowly and deliberately which only pisses me off more…especially when I start breathing right along with him and it was exactly what I needed to help calm down.

After several minutes Laurent asks me, "You gonna be alright boss?"

"Yeah, I am doing ok. Thanks, you know for saving my ass."

"Don't mention it. So have I shown you any recent pictures of Gracie?" Laurent asks and I know he is still trying to distract me.

"No, not since her birthday party, have you guys had more made?"

He pulls out his phone and goes all proud papa on me, which works to distract me for about 15 minutes.

"OK, well since you are calmed down, I am going to head back to my office. Just…um _holler_ if you need me," Laurent snickers as he leaves.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I pull out my phone and send a text to Bella. No reply. I wait about ten more minutes and again no reply. I end up sending several then I hear Jasper knocking on her office door trying to talk to her and she is ignoring him so I think I just might leave her alone and bask in that small victory. After she has been in her office for almost an hour I send her one last text.

**Bella…please answer me! I am going to go get maintenance to open your office door if I don't hear back from you in 5 minutes. Jasper and I are in the conference room fixing to start on his prenup. Please join us ~E**

I pick up my laptop and Jasper's file and walk out to see him sitting in the reception area.

"Whitlock, Bella should be joining us in about 5 minutes, let's head to the conference room and get this started for you."

He doesn't say anything just looks at Bella's office door one last time and follows me in. I stand at the door as he walks by and resist the urge to trip his ass. Yeah, yeah, I know it's juvenile but…sue me!

"Have a seat where ever you want," I tell him and shut the door.

I sit down at a seat directly across from him and open my laptop and his file and start pulling things up. A couple of minutes of complete silence later there is a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I call out.

Bella walks in and I stand up…unfortunately Jasper does as well. Fine, but he isn't going to get first say.

"Baby, I am so sorry for earlier," I tell her softly.

"We will talk about it tonight, ok," she gives me a small smile.

I nod my head and wink at her.

"Sunsh…" Jasper starts to say but I send him a dirty look and he stops.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan. I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior and ask that we begin work on my prenup. As was so graciously pointed out my Mr. Masen, the quicker we get this done the quicker I will be married and out of everyone's hair." Jasper smirks as he takes a bow. Fucker.

Bella rolls her eyes, Jasper the dickhead laughs but I can't stop the scowl on my face.

Bella sits down next to me and scoots her chair close. She pulls up Jasper's file on her laptop and prints off a copy of the prenup questionnaire for Jasper. She walks over to the printer and pick up the paperwork when Jasper's phone rings.

"Dr. Whitlock."

"Fuck Alice, I am here at the attorney's office right now."

I can't stop smirking. Ream his ass Mary-Alice. I can't stand that bitch but she is giving him hell and I love it!

"I'm sorry you haven't been able to get a hold of me, I have been busy this morning."

"No, I don't feel the need to tell you what I was doing."

"Frankly I don't give a shit. No I am not going to pass Tanya's message along to Edward."

"Because it's none of our business!"

"Mary Alice! I have to go!"

He hangs up the phone and glares at me. I can't stop the big ass smirk on my face. Ohhh he doesn't seem to like it when the tables have turned. Jackass.

"Let's just get started on this damn paperwork so I can set a date to marry Alice!" Jasper says.

"OK Jasper, first we need to work on getting a list of all your bank accounts, assets and such. We have to disclose your total net worth." Bella tells him.

"Um, yeah, Bella about that…there are assets that I have hidden that I don't want her to know about and she sure as hell doesn't need to know my total net worth," Jasper seems a little uncomfortable.

"Jasper, you have to be honest in disclosing this information. I mean you are marrying her for Christ's sake!" I say and I can't help the shocked expression I know is covering my face.

"Well, she is a greedy bitch and if she knows exactly how much I am worth then I am screwed."

HA! You are screwed anyway douche! Mary Alice is psycho! She makes Tanya look like Mother Theresa!

"Jasper, based on our earlier conversation about trust and now…why the hell are you marrying her?" Bella asks.

"It's expected of me," he shrugs.

"But Jasper, you can't just hide assets like this. If you can't be honest with her, what makes you think she will be honest with you?" Bella tries again.

"Personally I don't give a shit." He just shrugs his shoulder.

Bella looks at me with a "HELP ME" expression.

"Jasper, we cannot do this prenup for you knowing that you are hiding assets. If you aren't comfortable disclosing all this personal information then maybe you need to either find new attorneys or think whether or not you really want to marry this woman," I tell him.

"Fine, I will give you my information."

He is like a scolded child. What the hell is his problem? I get a message from Bella on my computer.

*Baby, he isn't going to tell us everything. He is still going to hide assets.*

Baby! She called me Baby again! Focus Edward. I just nod my head while looking at the screen a minute before I messenger her back.

*You're right but so long as he tells us that the information he gives us is complete, there is no way for us to know otherwise.*

*OK*

We spend a few more minutes going over finances before I smile and ask, "So Jasper, is there going to be a cheating clause in here?"

"No, I don't think she will cheat on me. I know how to keep my woman satisfied." Jasper smirks at me with an obvious insult.

Nice try but it ain't gonna work!

"So do I, right Baby?" I look at Bella and wink at her.

"Don't even fucking start Edward. That is so unprofessional it is not even funny." She scolds but blushes and that just proves my point. HA!

*Stop fucking embarrassing me, Edward*

*Well, he asked for it!*

*Edward, stop! I am not even an attorney and I know that is completely uncalled for!*

*Fine, I will be good.*

She glares at me again and I give her my puppy dog pout and I make her laugh. YES! She may not be able to say in now but she has made me feel so much better about what went down with her and Jasper and I feel a lot more confident in our relationship than I did earlier.

"If you two are done having your personal conversations on my time, I would like to get this shit done," Jasper says. Yep, pissed.

"Sorry Jasper. OK, kids, what are your plans on children," Bella asks getting right back on track.

"Well, I can't have any but she doesn't know that," he shrugs again.

"Do you two EVER talk?" she ask.

"Of course, you know when we aren't fucking," he smirks.

I look over at Bella because I knew that dig had to hurt her. There was a tiny flinch but she ignores him and presses on.

"So when are you going to disclose the face that you can't have kids?" she inquires.

"Well, I just figured I would keep using condoms with her our entire marriage. But do add that we will not be adopting either. I don't want kids with this woman."

Bella's head shoots up for some reason and Jasper looks pleased by her reaction and winks at her. OK, I am not feeling quite so smug anymore after witnessing that little 'secret' whatever between them.

I take a deep breath and finally ask, "Why are we doing this shit? You are hiding your assets, you are not disclosing important information about children. Does Alice want kids?"

"Sure, she was talking kids and marriage by our second date."

"And all these discussions, the fact you are sterile never came up?" Bella questions again.

"Nope, I just keep using condoms and letting her believe what she wants to."

"Are you even in love with Alice?" I know as an attorney that doesn't matter but I can't stop myself from asking.

"I am marrying her aren't I?"

"OK, listen. I think we have enough information to get started and I will call or email you in a day or two to fill in any blanks in your information and to get your fiancée's information to plug in and we should have this done by the end of the week," Bella says.

I am so ready to get this fucking meeting over with!

"Sounds good, Mary Alice will be very excited to find this out. She has been hounding me for months to set a date, I think we may do that tonight."

Jasper looks at Bella and I can tell he is looking for a reaction from her and she gives him one. The pain and jealousy I see flash across her face makes my chest hurt. Asshole just winks at her and then shakes my hand before he walks out of the conference room.

*DING*

Bella pulls out her phone and checks the message. I am so worried it is from Jasper and that thought really pisses me off even more. She looks down and huffs as she reads the message.

"Oh dear God, I am so over this! Bossman, I am taking the rest of the fucking day off!" she says as she shuts her laptop and stacks up Jasper's paperwork and walks out the conference room.

I pick up the rest of the stuff and my laptop and walk into her office and knock on the open door.

"Hey baby. What's with that text?"

Your pervy…excuse me 'Dirty Uncle Aro' apparently emailed me his vacation pics…from a nude beach. You are going through those pictures with me! I refuse to be mentally damaged by those alone," she laughs.

Thank God she is laughing!

I make a face and shudder, "Good Lord NO!"

She laughs again, mission accomplished. I shut the door and walk over to her.

"Damn Bella why did you have to put that image in my head," I whine and nuzzle her neck and kiss behind her ear.

_Please baby, please don't reject me!_

"Mmmm, Edward that feels…" she sighs and melts into me.

Relief floods through me.

"You ready to go home baby? I think we can call it a day."

"Yes, I am so ready to get the hell out of here. You want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, but do you feel like cooking? We can order pizza or Chinese and just relax if you want," I offer.

"Mmmm, that sounds even better. You pick what you want anything is fine with me."

Her little moan goes straight to my cock.

"Well turn your lights out and grab your stuff and meet me at the elevator," I give her a kiss on the temple and walk through the bathroom to my office.

My phone is blinking on my desk so go pick it up to check my messages. Shit. Uncle Aro, I am almost afraid to look after the said something about nude pics to Bella.

*Son, we have problems. I hear that you and Bella have…progressed your relationship. Well Tanya knows and is telling the entire family. She also overheard me and Sulpicia one night discussing Bella's…um…anyway she knows shit she doesn't need to know and is spreading it around. Bella can't deal with that Tanya needs to be shut up and shut up now! Let me know what I need to do.*

Shit! Tanya can't know that shit about Bella she will have it spread all over in no time at all. Fucking bitch, I have to figure out how the hell to handle this so she gets what is coming to her.

***I knew that Tanya already knew about Bella & I…she heard us fucking last night. I have no idea what to do about Tanya but we need to figure it out…ASAFP, any suggestions?***

***Murder for hire…delete this message.***

***Holy Hell Uncle.***

***Sell her into Mexican Sex Slave Trade…I have that connection with Maria…delete this message***

***Damn it old man, when you have a legitimate idea, let me know!***

***You got it…delete those messages! Oh and check your email for some hot vacay pics!***

***Ew…just ew***

***PUSSY!***

"Edward are you ready?" Bella asks

She standing in my office door looking at me funny.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Texting with Uncle Aro."

"Now I am the sorry one," she giggles.

I just leave all the work on my desk and turn my lights out and walk with Bella out to my car.

"So I was thinking pizza? Supreme no mushrooms?"

"Sounds good."

"OK, well I will go home, order the pizza and then change clothes and then come over to your place and we can talk about what happened today," I take a quick glance over at her.

"Yeah, ok. You deserve to know what happened and I am kind of curious as to what happened with Tanya's dad and Jessica."

The drive doesn't take long and we are quiet the rest of the way to our building and also up to the elevator. I give her a kiss outside our doors, "See you in a bit, Puss."

I rush through changing my clothes and call in our pizza delivery. I have a six pack of beer in my fridge I take over with me because nothing goes better with pizza than beer. I knock on her door and she answers right away.

She is so beautiful it damn near takes my breath away. She is wearing her pajamas, short shorts and a thin tank top and her hair is up in a messy bun on top of her head. She has scrubbed her face of all her makeup and she just looks so pure and so fucking sexy like this I don't even think and just crash my lips to hers and kiss out all of my frustrations and insecurities from the day. We break away breathless and she sighs a quiet "wow".

"I brought some beer to go with dinner. It should be here in the next few minutes."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Or right now," she giggles.

"I'll take care of the pizza you get the plates and stuff."

She nods as she walks off to the kitchen. I just don't want the delivery guy seeing her like that. She's mine!

I take the pizza into the dining room and she has two plates set out and each of us a beer, she is taking a long draw from hers.

"So tell me what happened at work after I left," she says.

"Well, Eleazar and I had a heated discussion and he is trying to pin all the blame on me, which is not surprising. He doesn't believe that Tanya and Garrett are cheating and thinks they are going to take me for everything I have. But that is just not going to happen, so it was nothing more than an old man blowing smoke. He can't do anything to me or to us and I let him know that."

"Good. I hope he doesn't cause a lot of problems in your divorce."

"I'm not worried about him."

"So what happened with Jessica?"

"She is on her last chance. She is to stay away from you, we will be hiring you your own secretary. She is being watched closely and one toe out of line and she is gone. I don't think she will last much longer, though."

"Oh." She nibbles on her pizza.

"So what did you and Jasper talk about when you left?"

She takes a deep breath.

"We talked about what happened when we stopped talking. We talked about the fact that Tanya knows everything that happened to me and she thought it would be a good idea to tell Jasper and his fiancée at dinner last night so they know everything now. He wants to at least be friends and I told him that I couldn't do that. It was best to have an attorney/client relationship and then when we are done with his affairs then that's it."

"Aro told me that Tanya knows about what happened to you, she is apparently telling everyone in the family as well. I am so fucking sorry, Puss."

"I already broke down over that. It's time to move past it."

"Baby, she hurt you, we will not let her get away with that."

"Yes you will. Edward, you cannot do anything to her for disrespecting your mistress! Don't you see how messed up that is?"

"You are not my mistress Bella!"

"Really? You are married to Tanya and sleeping with me."

"We are separated."

"Legally married."

"Are you saying you don't want to see me anymore? Did you decide Jasper is the one for you?"

"What the hell, Edward? Of course not! I was just making a point, you can't get retribution on her because she disrespected the woman her husband is screwing. I am not degrading our relationship I am telling you how it's going to be perceived."

"So I still have a chance with us?"

"Edward, I was never going to walk away from us. Nothing is ever going to happen between Jasper and I. Nothing happened today. We talked, now I know what happened all those years ago and he knows how I feel and that's that. I am not going to come between him and his fiancée."

She yawns and stretches.

"Well, since we had such an emotional day, I guess I will see you in the morning so you can get some rest," I say throwing away our empty beer bottles and she puts our plates in the dishwasher.

"Don't leave me. Please stay with me tonight."

Her voice is so small and fragile.

"Anything you want Puss."

I flip off the light and she locks the door and I pick her up and carry her into her room and we snuggle under the covers for a little fun.

**NatalieLynn** – It may end up coming down to Jessica getting a huge severance package…or a huge bribe from Tanya…hmmm so many options! LOL

**kymmie** – Thank you! You are right a lot of people stay married but separated for lots of different reasons. It is hard being a single mom, I did it for years and it is easier to put it off.

**TwilightVixed73** – Thank you! I don't want to make an evil Edward. Maybe in an upcoming story but I am easing into writing before I go completely into left field HAHA!

**ellaryne** – They will be exposed, Uncle Aro is on the job and he will come up with a completely insane way to get them back! LOL

**The-Majors-Keeper** – Sam! That would be paradise! I can so see myself as Bella in my stories, frankly it's the only time I will have HAWT men ever fight over me LOL! I am glad you can deciper my chicken scratch because lately that's what if feels like trying to rush out chapters. I need to find the time to write ahead some more. I love the ideas that I get from everyone in the reviews and I don't mind working them in.

**mizskitles220** – We will get back to Jasper and Bella soon, I promise! LOL And you're right that drama isn't a good enough reason to lose your job, but Jessica hasn't proven to be that bright either!

**kathymoonstone** – HAHA! I'm not sure if he made a mistake or not. I guess it depends on how much drama I can come up with without Jessica's help LOL

**Wastedpain** – I just have a really big loud family and getting lost is so nice sometimes haha! And you just officially started the Dirty Uncle Aro fan club CONGRATS! Make me a member! Jasper does deserve better and he will end up with better…when he figures it out LOL

**Guest** – Thank you! After everything he has been through with Tanya he can't help but be a little insecure. But he didn't need to worry she wouldn't do that to him. And Tanya may end up making Jessica a better deal, I haven't decided quite yet. LOL

**VioletDream13** – See I told you I am good at making mistakes! I own that one. It made perfect sense in that scary place that is my head LMAO Thank you!

**ericzmic**- Thank you! Exactly! And things won't end up getting real serious between Edward and Bella, they really won't make it much beyond dating. Yes, Jasper needs to reevaluate his priorities. He was being cocky and trying to make Bella jealous and upset. He wants her to give him a definite reason to break it off…which she won't because it isn't right. He has to decide that on his own…and he will get there.

**** – Edward is kinda hot when he takes control huh? LOL

**inge80** – HAHA! Thank you I kinda love my mind too…even if it is a disturbing place sometimes *evil cackle*


	17. Chapter 17

**GOOD MORNING! It's such a good day today my baby girl turns 8 today! That's two kiddos' birthdays down so far and one to go…summers are busy around our house! OK so, here is the next chapter and something…nope, never mind you just have to read and find out *evil laugh* Again there is no pre-reader or beat and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**S.M. owns Twilight I just get to manipulate her characters to do my bidding HAHA! See ya'll at the bottom!**

**BPOV**

We wake up at the same time and have some amazing shower sex before he heads over to his apartment to get dressed while I make us breakfast. He knocks as he walks in just as I am putting our omelets on the plates.

"Mmm, smells good Bella," he kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks. Hey Edward, I think I am going to drive my car to work today," I say chewing on my lip.

He stops with his fork in mid-air.

"Why?"

"Well, I thought after work I might go check out a couple of gyms and I need to go do some shopping."

"Going to the gym? You know that is one of the excuses Tanya always used. That way she had a reason to come back home after fucking Garrett freshly showered."

I can't tell if he is just telling me this or if there might be a hint of accusation in his words.

"Jesus Edward, I am not fucking around on you!"

And the stress is causing me to EXPLODE! Hope he is smart enough to run for the hills!

"Bella, I wasn't accusing you of fucking around on me, I was just saying. Look, maybe it is a good idea for you to drive today _and_ find a gym to help take out some of these frustrations. Thank you for breakfast. I will see you in the office later," he says softly.

Bitchy Bella has made her appearance and I hurt Edward. He stands up, puts his plate in the sink and kisses my head as he walks out the front door. FUCK! I dump my untouched breakfast in the trash and clean up the kitchen before going into my room and finish getting dressed. I still have a little time so I sit down and pull out my phone to email myself a list of everything I need to get done today.

· Work on Whitlock/Brandon prenup…FUCK! MY! LIFE!

· Lawton estate documents

· Apologize to Edward for being a bitch

· New secretary!

· Email Aro…thank him for the brain bleed caused by seeing him 'nakey'

· Find gym…beat the hell out of a punching bag! Make sure gym bag is still in car.

· Grocery Store…milk, eggs, bread, CHOCOLATE LOTS OF FUCKING CHOCOLATE and Ice cream!

· BOOZE

· BED….ALONE! (well…maybe add batteries to shopping list)

WOW! I need to get drunk. I need someone to talk to. I need to email my girls maybe they can call me later I know they are still sleeping.

TO: 95

CC: jessigrl83

FROM:

DATE: September 6, 2013

SUBJECT: I NEED MY BITCHES!

Hey girls! I am missing you two so damn much! How are my babies? Give them kisses and lots of sugar from their Auntie Bella. I am having some shit going on and I need to talk! Let me know when we can 3-way call because I need some advice. Long story short I have two (yeah you got that 2) men and I don't know what the fuck to do except maybe move to Iceland far away from everyone. Edward, who you guys know, we started dating/fucking…hell if I know-ing. Yeah, I know, I know he is married but they are separated and girls he is hung and DAMN he knows how to handle that fuck stick let me tell you. (sorry for the TMI) and then there is Jasper…we had an online fling type thing a few years ago (I can hear you both screaming from here, I'm sorry I never told you) anyway he lives here AND is a client of my firm AND we are preparing his prenup. Yup he is getting married but wants me to…I don't know. Please let me know when I can talk to you, I need you!

OK I gotta head into work and apologize to Edward because I kinda blew up in his face this morning. You know how I get! Damnit! Ok, Ang give Doug my love and Jess give Tony…nothing! HAHA! I miss all of you.

Love…kiss, kiss

Bells

Crap, now I am going to be cutting it close! I send the email and make sure to save my to-do list and rush out the door.

Luckily the traffic isn't too bad, not that the drive is all that long but still. I drag my reluctant butt up to my office and see Edward's office door is shut and Jessica is smirking.

"Lover's spat?" she sneers out.

I just roll my eyes and walk into my office and shut the door on her laughter. I am not going to play her game, I am better than that. I will just picture her face on the punching bag at the gym tonight.

Edward's bathroom door is shut too, ok. Maybe he has a client in with him. I shut my door and pull up Jasper's prenup info and our form for a Prenuptial Agreement and sit and think about Jasper's appointment yesterday. I go online to do some research and see if my idea is even possible….Hmmm seems it is. Should I or should I not?

Fuck it!

I pull up an email and send it to him.

TO: JWhitlockMD

FROM:

DATE: September 6, 2013

RE: an idea for your prenup

Jasper,

I know that you were very reluctant to disclose all of the information regarding your assets, so I think this might work if we add it so let me know what you think.

"The parties hereto agree that any property inadvertently excluded from Exhibit "A" or "B" attached here to, which is the separate property of the parties, by operation of law or otherwise, shall be and continue as such party's separate property, subject to the terms and conditions of this Agreement."

Now the assets that you don't want to disclose really can't be like a bank account that you use all the time because you won't "forget" about that. Let me know if you are interested and I will try to help you the best that I can. I plan to be working on this today and I will send you any drafts that I get done.

Bella

Send.

I click on the icon to send Edward a note on the office server.

***Hey, let me know when you have a free minute, I need to talk to you…please.***

A few seconds later he walks in from our connecting bathrooms.

"I had a feeling you were avoiding me this morning," I smile.

He gives me a small smile and shrugs his left shoulder.

"Edward I am so sorry I went off on you this morning. I don't like being a bitch but sometimes I open my mouth and she comes rushing out. I have just been so stressed over…well everything and I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and you just happened to be on the other side of the bed and well my mouth…"

He walks over and gives me a gentle kiss to shut me up. It works.

"Apology accepted. I know things have been stressful and we have spent almost every second together since you got here. With everything going on in your life and in mine…we do need a break away for a little bit to catch a breather, huh?" he says with his forehead pressed to mine.

"Yeah, hence the gym it's like you said that's what I do to help work out my frustrations."

"I also want to apologize too, I was so excited having you move out here and having…well honestly my best friend, next door. I kind of have been monopolizing all your time. I will back off. So are we square?"

"Well you might be square but I'm a cool kid," I laugh and punch him lightly on the arm, "Seriously though, I wanted to ask you about hiring a secretary. What do I need to do for that, I assume you have resumes somewhere that people have submitted before?"

"Yeah, get with Heidi down in HR and she can forward them to you and we can start calling in candidates today if you want to," he suggests.

"Sounds good, oh and I emailed Jasper I think I found a way around him disclosing all his assets to his fiancée and I thought I would see what he thought," I try to add in quickly as I am walking him back to the door. Please don't catch onto that….

"Wait! Why would you want to help him like that?"

"Ummm, he is our client," that came out sounding like a question.

"Bella, are you having second thoughts on a relationship with Jasper?"

"No." LIAR

"That's not exactly ethical to do you know."

"Yes, but I researched it when I got in this morning and considering he isn't giving us all of his information it will help to cover our ass in the long run."

He stops and I can tell he is mulling that over.

"Yeah, I can see your point with that. Ok if he has no issue with something like that in there then it should be no problem."

"Alright, well I guess I will head down and talk to Heidi about setting up some interviews this afternoon. Will you be available to sit in on any?"

"I should be. Just let me know what you get set up and I will tell Jessica to block that time off," he gives me a small smile before turning and walking back into his office.

I walk to the stairs and go up one floor to the HR department and knock on Heidi's office.

"Come in."

"Hi, Edward sent me up here to see about some resumes so I can hire a secretary," I smile.

"Sure! In fact I have someone coming in to drop one off in about 5 minutes if you want to hang around. She is from a small trade school just outside of DC and she comes highly recommended from all her instructors."

"That sounds great! That's how I got my start in a law office as well, it would be nice to feel like I am giving someone a chance that was given to me," I can't help but smile.

"So how do you like DC so far?"

She is so genuinely friendly I can feel myself relax a little for the first time in what seems like forever.

"I haven't seen a lot of it yet, but so far I like it here. I am heading out a little early today to check out a few gyms and sign up somewhere."

"Hey I absolutely love my gym you should give it a try it is only a few miles from here. Here let me write down the address for you. They offer all the exercise classes you could imagine!"

"Great, thanks! I learned quite fast at my last office when you work for attorneys it is a good idea to have a gym handy to work out the day's frustrations," I laugh.

"Exactly! Especially with the attorneys and…um…secretaries around here," she giggles.

She writes the information down and hands me the paper when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Heidi calls.

The door opens and in walks one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"Hi, my name is Gianna and I was dropping off my resume for Heidi," she says nervously and looks between Heidi and myself.

"Hello Gianna," Heidi stands up and shakes her hand, "I am Heidi and this is Bella. She is new to our firm and she is actually looking to hire a secretary so I had her stay down here to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too, Gianna. Would you be ok to interview now? I know it's kind of short notice but…"

"YES!" she blushes, "Sorry, yes I am available to interview now."

Heidi laughs, "Well, I guess just give Bella your resume then and Bella when you are done just send it back down here to me."

"Ok, well let's head down to my office and talk. See you later, Heidi and thanks for that address."

"No problem, bye."

While we are waiting on the elevator I turn to her, "Well, when we get to my office I will have Edward Masen come in as well. He is my boss so I can't really make any decisions without his approval," I laugh.

"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. Especially since I am right out of school, everyone else I went to school with can't even get interviews! I am so excited!"

"Well, I just started and was originally going to just share Edward's secretary but we are having a bit of a…I guess you could say personality conflict so he said I could just hire my own so I am the excited one not having to put up with Jessica anymore," I laugh.

"Here we are, if you just want to have a seat I will call Edward in."

I walk to the connecting bathroom and knock on his door.

"Come in, Puss."

"Hey Edward, I have someone in my office for an interview. She is really nice you want to come in and help me?"

"Sure, let's go, baby."

Edward grabs a pen and legal pad and follows me into my office.

"Gianna, this is Edward Masen one of the partners here. Edward this is Gianna."

Edward's breath catches when he sees her. I think I just had the shortest dating relationship…ever. Hmmm, that doesn't bother me, must think on that…later.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Masen," Gianna smiles shyly.

"You too, Gianna," he holds his hand out to shake hers.

I swear you can see and feel the sparks when their hands touched. Yup, I have a feeling this morning was the last time I will ever get to ride the E-train. I believe I just witnessed what is commonly referred to as 'love at first sight'. Lucky fuckers! Hmmm, again, no jealousy but my mind instantly goes to Jasper. Stop right there and remove head from ass….ok.

"Please, call me Gia," she says shaking his hand and yep, her breath hitches too as soon as their hands touch.

The interview takes FOREVER because Edward seems to think he has to get to know everything there is to know about her. It is coming up on lunch time and I finally get to break a word in, "So Gia, I think I have made my decision."

Her and Edward's heads shoot toward me and I just smile.

"How soon do you think you could start? They have overloaded me with cases and I still have my final semester of law school I have to do and I need help the sooner the better."

Edward gets an amazing smile on his face and then something clicks and he completely shuts down.

"You two discuss the details. It was nice to meet you Gianna, welcome aboard," he says abruptly and rushes out of my office.

She has a funny look on her face as she watches him leave.

"He has an appointment to get to," I quickly cover for him, " So when can you start?"

"As soon as possible," she says but it comes out sounding more like an unsure question.

"Perfect! Then I will see you at 9 o'clock in the morning. I will walk you back up to Heidi and she can start your paperwork."

"Thank you so much Bella!"

"No, thank you. I have been totally overwhelmed at the case load that has been put on me on top of being new and not knowing anything about this office AND law school. We can figure out this together!"

I drop her off with Heidi and hightail it back to Edward's office. I don't even bother knocking before I walk in.

"What the hell was that? Why did you run out of there like your ass was on fire?" I ask.

"I don't know what you are talking about Puss," he isn't looking me in the eye.

"Edward, look at me," I say softly.

"No."

He sounds so upset.

"Baby, I just introduced you to your soul mate and you fell in love. I'm breaking up with you."

His head shoots up.

"NO! That's…I…Bella, no."

"Edward, stop. I seen the way you two looked at each other. I seen the look in your face when you realized that you were incredibly attracted to Gia and you were sitting across from the woman you are dating…were dating. We said until we find someone else, well you just happened to beat me to it so we are calling it off."

"Bella, I am not doing this to you. We just started dating. Fuck I haven't even _taken_ you on an actual date yet!"

"You aren't doing anything to me. Edward, I am not upset by this. I am happy for you. The two of you clicked _instantly_. It was fun to watch actually," I giggle.

"Bella…I can't," he whispers and has tears in his eyes and I can tell he is fighting them so they don't actually fall.

"Oh, Edward we will always be best friends. You and I both knew that this 'thing' between us was going to be temporary. We just didn't realize _how_ temporary. I love you, Edward and I always will. You are an amazing friend, but I seen the way you two looked at each other and I can't stand in the way of that. I won't. I promise you aren't hurting me. She starts tomorrow. Take your time with her and get your divorce done before you actually start anything, ok?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Don't mention it."

He stands up and walks over to me and gives me our last kiss. It is beautiful and passionate and…final.

"I'm headed to lunch, Boss. I will see you later."

I give him a small smile and walk out of his office and shut the door.

**Thank you to all the readers who have followed and added me and this story to your favorites and for all the reviews and PM's they make writing all that much more worth it for me! Keep it up! **

**Kathymoonstone** – I want an uncle like Aro too!

**chanur** – Sorry…hopefully this chapter will change your opinion ;)

**NatalieLynn** – Edward will be working on his divorce…especially NOW! Tanya will still get her comeuppance though and she will still have it out for Bella and Edward. I don't think she is going to be too willng to believe that they aren't seeing each other anymore. And besides, she can't abandon Alice when her rampage against Bella starts LOL

**The-Majors-Keeper** – Sam, I did tell The Hubs what you said and he looked at me like I grew an extra head and asked "Who said that?" I told him one of my most loyal readers! I don't think he realizes that someone out there actually reads my stuff HAHA! I let him know lots of someones read it even if he refuses LOL Now we can start working on Bella and Jasper's relationship since Edward has been sufficently distracted ;) Love ya!

**inge80** – Yeah the last chapter wasn't really all that unexpected, but thank you! They will try to cause some problems but good will prevail in the end! And Jasper is going to start working on extracting his head from the deep dark hole he has it stuck in starting the next chapter. Will it be all sunshine and roses? Nope because where is the fun in that for me LOL

**Wastedpain** – Edward was childish but he's pretty so I will forgive him Haha! Yay! I am so excited to be a member of Aro's fan club LOL Hmmm, Tanya falling in acid, maybe I need to channel you for some of Uncle Aro's ideas….

**ericzmic** – DISCLAIMER: Not responsible for drowned electronic devices…. HAHA! Hope this plot twist was ok. I know it wasn't angsty but I didn't want to hurt either of them, they have been through enough. But I might throw in a little disappointment in the mix, I mean I would be disappointed to be the bigger person and let Edward go! LOL

**Mickeyluver33** – Nope, no Edward/Bella story here…*cheezy grin* and I can't give away all my secrets now can I? Mainly because I haven't figured out all of the gory details yet ;)

**hdurgan07** – Yay! I am so glad it's your favorite! Edward isn't so confused now is he? Ok, maybe a little but he just doesn't want to hurt Bella. This feels a little too much like what Riley did with Bella and is afraid of making her think she isn't 'enough'. But Bella seen the connection and she wasn't that invested in their romantic relationship since it was still so early. So things are going to start moving toward her and Jasper more now.

**katandjasper** – Maybe this chapter was a big enough change? ;) Jasper's head-from-ass removal is starting in the next chapter and Bella will be meeting some new friends to help that process along a little bit. Thank you for your review and I really hope you keep reading!

**Ellaryne** – Thank you!

**lmb1** – He will be working on redeeming himself in the next chapter and kind of explain a little bit of his actions to her. I promise I will make sure he is worthy of Bella ;)

See ya'll Sunday!

~Shasta


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry! On my knees begging your forgiveness for missing Sunday (and being a day late last week. I spend all day last Thursday thinking that it was Wednesday and I was all good. *snort* But I do have some kinda bad news. I am going to have to scale back to weekly updates, twice a week is just too much right now. Again…I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm sorry! **

**Anywho, as usual S.M. owns all Twilight, I own all mistakes as I have neither a pre-reader or beta. See you at the bottom! **

I walk into my office, shut and lock the bathroom door then make my way over to my desk and plop in the chair…and let the tears fall. I am no so much heartbroken over losing Edward because he wasn't 'mine' long enough to feel that way. It hurts that once again, someone was better than me, Riley with his laundry list of whores, Jasper with his fiancée Mary Alice, and now Edward with Gia. Maybe I am not meant to have that forever love.

I give myself a few minutes of tears and feeling sorry for myself then take a deep breath and dry my eyes. _Come on Bella, you have your final semester of law school to focus on, a shit ton of cases you are responsible for and you are in a new city starting over. Time to focus on you! Dry your eyes and say FUCK IT!_ Another deep breath and I head to the bathroom to fix my makeup and head out to lunch by myself.

I walk a few blocks and find a little restaurant that has seating out on the sidewalk so I head there and order a salad and sandwich and pull out my phone to email my girls back.

TO: 95

CC: jessigrl83

FROM:

DATE: September 6, 2013

SUBJECT: yeah, so just forget what I send earlier…

Hey girls! So um….I don't need that advice anymore. I just interviewed for my new secretary and Edward found his fucking soul mate and I, being the incredibly understanding person I am, let his fine ass go. I am not upset over 'breaking up' but I can't help but wonder…will I ever be good enough for someone or am I destined to be alone from now on? I am leaning towards just being alone. Less drama. Maybe I should start buying cats. Anyway I just wanted to let you know I am not freaking over 2 men wanting me I am changing my lifestyle into that of a nun…who drinks….and cusses….and will eventually end up picking up random guys for hot one night stands. AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!

OK bitches, I have to go, my lunch is here and I am about to start sobbing sitting on the fucking sidewalk feeling sorry for myself. Talk to you girls later.

Bella

The waitress set down my lunch but I really don't feel much like eating so I just kind of pick at it for a few minutes before I throw down a $20 that will more than cover the lunch and a tip and spend the rest of my lunch hour just walking around getting lost in my thoughts. My phone ringing brings me out of my head. Great, a text from Edward.

**Baby Bells, you planning on coming back today? ~E**

What? I look at the time. SHIT! I have been gone 2 ½ hours.

**I am so sorry! I lost track of time. Be back in 10! ~B**

**Are you ok? ~E**

**Perfect! ~B**

And I am a lying sack of shit! I am far from ok, but it isn't about what he is thinking so I am going to let that fib slide. I am only like a half mile from my office so I head on back while making a mental list of cat names.

I sneak back into my office and shut the door while praying for a couple of hours of uninterrupted time to get some work done. Thirty minutes in I get a notification of a new email. Great! Jasper, wonder what shit he will sprinkle on my already fucktastic day?

TO: JWhitlockMD

FROM:

DATE: September 6, 2013

RE: re: an idea for your prenup

Bella,

I appreciate your willingness to help me out like this. Please include that in my agreement.

I also want to apologize for yesterday I was being a complete dick to you and you didn't deserve it at all. My thoughts and feelings are all over the damn place since you walked back into my life, but that is my fault not yours and you don't deserve me taking it out on you.

I have to honestly say that after our conversation yesterday you have given me a lot to think about. Thank you. I am not sure what I am doing or what I am going to do but talking to you gave my head a kick in the right direction. So that being said…take your time on preparing my stuff, I may not need it in the end.

OK…um…thanks for everything, Bella.

Jasper

WOW! I have to read that again….WOW! What the hell?! Jasper is being nice and not Dr. Douche? Yeah, that's going to help me resist him now isn't it!

I pull up Jasper's documents and go ahead and insert the clause in and decide to do a little more research on other things he might be interested in. Hmmm…

I end up losing myself in the research and next time I look at the time it has been over two hours. I send Edward a message as I am walking out of my office. Yeah, that might be the chicken shit thing to do but I am not in the mood to talk to anyone. I need to get my workout on.

**Hey Edward, I was letting you know I am cutting out. I have something I need to go take care of. See you tomorrow ~B**

The elevator doors were closing as he was rushing out of his office. I didn't even bother trying to stop the doors to talk to him. A few seconds later my phone buzzes with a text.

**Baby, please don't be like this! God don't hate me! I will do anything to make you happy. Anything! I love you Bella! ~E**

**I love you too, Edward. I promise I don't hate you, I am not even mad at you. I just…I have things I have to do tonight. ~B**

I set my phone to send automated responses to all my texts, I can't talk to him anymore today. As I walk down to the parking garage I put the address of the gym into my GPS on my phone and find it is only a mile and a half away. Score! I hate fighting traffic!

I pull into a semi-busy parking lot and grab my gym bag out of the back seat and walk in. The place is nice and the employees at the front desk seem friendly and best off, it doesn't stink like a sweaty gym.

"May I help you?" asks the guy behind the counter.

"Um, yeah. I am new to DC and my friend recommended this gym and I wanted to see about a membership."

"Great! Well my name is Jacob…and you are?" he hits me with a brilliant smile.

"Bella."

"Well Bella we are running a special right now, let me show you your options."

He pulls out a flyer and shows me the different things they have available and the different payment options.

"So, have you decided?"

"Yeah, I want the unlimited membership and just take all the fees directly from my checking account every month, please."

"Perfect, let's just get these forms filled out and we will get you all ready to workout tonight. I see you came prepared with you bag."

I huff a laugh, "Yeah, I work at a law office and am in desperate need of working out some frustrations."

"We get a lot of attorneys and paralegals in here who say the same things!" he laughs, "Well when you are done I will take you on a tour. I am a personal trainer here so I can help in anyway or answer any questions you might have."

"Thanks!"

I take my paperwork to the side so I am not holding up the line, it doesn't take long to fill it out and I hand it all back to Jacob. He puts the information into the system and I get my sign-in code and I am ready for my tour.

"Come on and I will show you around. Oh but first, will you need a lock for your locker? We lend them out at the front desk if you do."

"No thanks, I have one in my bag."

"OK, well then first up I will show you where the locker room is and I will wait while you change into your workout clothes and we can do the rest of the tour, sound good?"

"Perfect!"

He takes me down the hall and shows me where to go. I bump into a lady when I turn the corner looking for an empty locker.

"I am so sorry!" I feel my face getting red.

"It's no problem, sug. I seen you signing up earlier. I am Charlotte but my friends call me Char," she hold her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Charlotte. I am Bella," I shake her hand.

"No hun, call me Char. Now I heard that you are new to DC and work in a law firm. Are you an attorney or what?"

"Um, yeah. I am about to start my last semester of law school at Georgetown but I am a paralegal but doing 3rd year law student/intern type work."

"So where do you work?"

I look at her kind of funny…what's with all these questions?

"Sorry, sug. My other half, Pete, well I am the better half in that relationship but he doesn't like me pointing that out, anyway he calls me a nosey busybody. Pfft, I say I am friendly," she laughs.

I laugh with her, something about her personality just clicks with me and I hope we can really become friends. She is a hoot!

"You're fine. I just started at Denali & Masen. My good friend is Edward Masen and I was working for his uncle out in Arizona but he decided to retire so Edward offered me a job out here."

"Denali Masen, huh? Yeah, I have heard of that place before," she smirks.

I wonder what that is all about.

"Well, I better get changed Jacob is waiting for me to give me a tour. Maybe I will catch up with you in a little while?" I say.

"Mmmm, Jacob. Ain't he a hottie, if he wasn't faithfully and happily married to his partner Paul, you could bet I would be doing everything I could to take a ride on that bologna pony," Char laughs.

"Oh my God!" I can feel my face turning beet red trying to hold in the gut busting laughter that is threatening to take me straight to the floor.

"Sorry, too much too soon?" she giggles.

"No, no you're fine! That was just fucking hilarious! Bologna po…" and the laughter erupts and the tears stream.

"Oh yeah, I will be looking for you before we leave. I want to talk to you some more and let you meet my husband, Pete. But you have to look out for him, he can't control the bullshit that comes out of his mouth and that man has no filter. See you later, Sug," she waves as she walks away.

HE has no filter? Oh I can't wait to meet him because if she is the tame on in that relationship, I may have just found some new best friends! I hurry and get changed and see Char talking to Jacob in the hallway, she has him blushing and I can't help but wonder if she is commenting on his bolo…nope can't even think it without laughing.

"Ah, Bella! Are you ready for your tour?"

I can hear pleading in his voice and see him begging me with his eyes. I have to giggle.

"Oh no, I don't want to interrupt your conversation with Char, I can wait."

Char bends over laughing and I am hiding my laughter, badly, behind my hand.

"I really thought you were going to be a nice girl. I guess you can't go by first impressions, you are nothing but a bitch just like Char here," he is trying his hardest not to laugh, "the two of you just might be enough to make me quit my job!"

"Whatever Jakey, you own this dump you ain't goin' nowhere!" Char says through her laughter.

Jacob grabs my wrist, "Come on I don't have to stand here and take this abuse."

"So it's easier to take when you are walking then?" I giggle.

"You know what, figure it out yourself! Have Satan's sister show you around, I'm done!" he throws his hands up in the air and walks away shaking his head and laughing muttering something about 'Poor Peter.'

"Come on, it's time for Zumba class!" Char says as she drags me away with her.

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, favorite-ing (I know…not a word), reviews and PM'ing me! OK, up next Bella gets to meet Peter, things should get interesting…and hilarious. I will update again next week. Hopefully with once a week I can get some chapters pre-written and actually get ahead and go back to twice a week, that's the plan anyway. OK, leave me some love! HAHA **

**NatalieLynn** – Yes, he is out of the picture. Gia is going to be super sweet to both Bella and most importantly Edward. He will finalize his divorce first. And yeah, Bella is going to be keeping the fact of her and Edward are done from Jasper for a while. He will be stewing for a little while LOL

**cullenwhitlockhottie01** – Thank you for your reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying it : ) Well, I don't know if that's what it's call now but I thought it was funny. I think Peter will be coming up with a lot more terms for it in an upcoming conversation with Bella. I already have that conversation planned out and it makes me giggle but he has to test her out to see if she is "worthy of his friendship" LMAO I am trying to keep her carefree and uncensored.

**mizskitles220** – I couldn't make Edward a dick and he is feeling super guilty for what happened. And yes, we are full steam ahead on getting Jasper and Bella together and my evil mind is still coming up with ways to torture the Band of Hags!

**** – Yay! I am happy for Edward also. He deserves happiness after Tanya!

**The-Majors-Keeper** – SAM! I am so glad you liked it! Oh it was so funny the look on The Hubs face! I am so excited that you could picture the scene in your head! That is why I love reading because I get lost in the story and knowing I can do that for at least one person…AWESOME! And you can never ramble enough, I love your reviews!

**chanur** – HAHA! Well at least you got the last half of the chapter anyway!

**polly2010** – Thank you for your reviews! I am so glad that you like my story!

**Sinvisigoth**- Yeah, Jasper was an asshole but he will work on redeeming himself to Bella.

**ellaryne** – Got to keep ya on your toes! HAHA!

**TwilightVixen73** – Thanks! I think Alice's true colors will come out the further they get into the prenup process and she will end up burying herself…of course I do have to come up with some really evil things for her along the way LOL

**kathymoonstone** – I will have to put in some more surprises LOL Can't have it getting boring!

**Wastedpain** – *hugging you as you cry in the corner* Hmmm, having Tanya a member of the gym is a good idea…must work on that! Oh the gossip that she could pass back to Alice. Can you hear the gears turning in my mind? HAHA!

**inge80** – Thank you and Thank you! LOL Yeah, Edward is feeling incredibly guilty for what happened. He will wait to start anything with Gia until his divorce is final and also out of respect for Bella. I have no idea how many chapters it's going to be. I have tried to outline it out and I seem to go off on tangents and everything changes LOL

**lmb1**- Bella is more mature than me too I couldn't give Edward up like that! And yes, Gia will be loyal to Bella, I mean she gave her a start in her career AND graciously walked away from Edward.

**katandjasper** – I am so glad that you will keep reading! I like reading Edward and Bella stories but I like Bella and 'others' better. And Jasper knows he wants Bella but walking away from a long term relationship isn't easy when everyone would be against it…as he thinks. He will lose a lot in his opinion, but he has to come to realize that it will all be worth it…that Bella is worth it and most importantly that HE is worth it.

**VioletDream13** – Glad you liked it! Bella is going to play it safe (and a little hard to get LOL) and Jasper is going to have to kiss some major $$ and man up for her.

**Till next week ~Shasta**


End file.
